Replaced
by Crowfeast
Summary: I once loved a girl and now she loves another. My instincts have surfaced and with her corrupting words I will soon lose control. To protect the ones I love I must leave them. Naruto Cold, Harem 4-5. Main Koneko and Seekvaira
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I do not profit from this fan fiction.**

 **Note: Please note that this is the same story as Replaced but under a different title and without some key elements in it. So I decided to write a new version of it and see how people like this one. Now this one will only have a harem up to five to seven people so keep this in mind. Naruto will NOT be like Kaneki, similar Kagune but other than that he won't have too many things like him.**

 **Chapter 1: Corruption and Leaving**

I was watching as Rias was smothering attention on Issei and I was conflicted. On one hand I wanted to say it was okay for her to do that but on another hand I wanted to say she was treating him too well. So doing what I've been doing for the last month I just ignored it and hoped it would end soon. Rias did promise me we would spend a day together like we always do so I was excited about that. Akeno would be joining in most likely which would lead to them fighting and that would mean things are back to normal.

Rias and Akeno are beautiful girls and I wouldn't trade my time with them for anything. One had long flowing crimson hair the other dark black hair that was in a ponytail reaching down to her feet. They both had amazing figures along with large breasts that seemed to be Issei's sole focus. But the thing I loved about them is their eyes bright purple for Akeno and Rias green-blue eyes. They showed loved and care for everyone around them and it made me feel happy when around them.

But lately it seemed me and the other members were getting the shaft from those two. Ever since they brought in Issei, one of the perverted boys on campus, things seemed to be on him all the time. Then we had a blonde hair blue eye nun brought into the group but she was nice to everyone so she wasn't as bad. It just seemed that Akeno and Rias were solely focused on them the whole time we're together.

I felt someone tugging on my sleeve and looked down to see it was Koneko. She is the cutest thing in the world for me with her bob white hair with a cat clip in it. Along with her bright gold eyes and short and slim frame. She always got upset when she was around Rias and Akeno and they are showing off their big busts in front of her but I told her she was great the way she was. When she asked how I said,

"While its true they have big breasts but you have a unique beauty that they can't copy and that's what makes you special."

Since that day Koneko had been sitting on my lap while eating sweets. One day while this happened I started petting her head at first she froze up but she soon grew use to it and demanded it from me every time we had down time. She had a small blush on her face when she was around me and sometimes would ask me to hold her close to make her feel comfortable. I would do this because I knew about her past with her sister and while I didn't believe that was the whole story I knew that it traumatized her so I did my best to help her.

Honestly I didn't know how I could considering my own bloody history and messed up mindset. My mother tried killing me when I was a child and at that moment I accidently killed her. She was dying in front of me and then my instincts kicked into overdrive and I devoured her. It made me sick after someone from Sirzech's peerage found me covered in blood they brought me to him and explained what happened to me. That is when it was revealed what I was by Sirzech and everyone agreed to take care of me after the incident.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone touched my shoulder. Looking behind me I saw a blond hair boy with blues eyes looking at me with worry. This was Kiba and he was Rias's knight also being my best friend as well. Pretty much beside Koneko I was closest to him because we both have a past we want to right the wrongs. But he knew that for me it would be impossible but for him it was possible so it made me envious.

"You okay Naruto you looked upset?"

"Yeah I'm fine really just thinking about how I'm going to handle my request today that's all." Kiba nodded his head at my comment and Koneko looked at me with a look that said, we know your lying.

"Hey why don't you head home today Naruto you look like you could use some rest we'll handle your request okay?" As much as I didn't want them to do it I think it was better they did considering I wasn't all here. So taking Koneko off my lap and putting her on the chair I bowed to them and left the Occult room. But instead of leaving the building I went to a locked up room that had many runes on it keeping someone inside.

This was the last of our illustrious group and someone that couldn't control his sacred gear so he got locked up. But I found a way to visit him but at the same time not disturb the seals on the door keeping him inside. After bypassing the seals I saw the blank room and a coffin in the corner showing me that he was inside of it right now due to it being closed. I knocked on the casket and a blur slammed into my chest.

If you were to look at him you would think that he was as a she but it wasn't the case. Funny thing he had a thing for cute things and wearing the female school uniform. He had long blonde hair in a bob hair cut along with pink-violet eyes. This was Gasper and he was Rias's other bishop other than the blond nun Asia. However if I had to pick which one I think was better Gasper won hands down. While healing was a great skill she was too much of a sensitive person to actually hurt anyone seriously.

Gasper has a Longinus gear called the **Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast,** which allowed him to freeze time with his eyes on something. However he couldn't control so he was sealed away until Rias could control it. I met him when he first came to the group. He was shy around everyone but when he found out I was like him in a way he grew attached to me. Even after he got locked up I visited him all the time to make sure he was all right and help him control his eyes a little bit.

"Naruto! Thanks for visiting me again!" I smiled at him and pat his head.

"Sure thing I wouldn't forget my little brother now would I?" He shook his head at this and I spent a few hours talking to him. When he was getting sleepy I told him I would visit again soon and he shouted goodbye. After leaving the room I went past the main office and saw that Issei was racing around the room with a blush on his face, which came to an end after Koneko punched him in the face.

While I didn't care for Issei at least he made things around here fun for everybody. Well no point in standing here so I activated the teleportation circle and headed home.

 **House**

I saw my neat apartment and sighed. While it wasn't anything great it was better than some of the places I could be living at. Plus it was neater than my family home when I was a kid.

 **"Don't act you didn't like our house,"** great it was her again. So without wasting a second I closed my eyes and I appeared in a white room with a single chair in the center of it all. On that chair sat a woman with long purple hair, red rim glasses, and a lavender dress on her. She also had purple eyes and she had small smile on her face while looking at me from her spot on the chair.

"What do you want now Rize?"

 **"Oh sweet heart how could you treat your dear mother like this?"** True she may have been my mother but after she tried to eat me I couldn't see her like that.

"You may have given birth to me but I will never see you as my mother." She leaned forward and her smile turned into a large smirk.

 **"You and I both know that is something we knew would happened. We're ghouls son sooner or later we were going to kill each other and one of us would be devouring the other."**

"Just because you say it doesn't mean that it's true! You're nothing more than a beast without control!"

 **"Really then everything I've said has been a complete lie then? How about those two girls you like so much how have they been treating you lately?"** I couldn't help it I flinched. Her smirk turned into a sadistic grin and now she was at my side next to my ear.

 **"We both know the truth, they will abandon you and when they do you'll be alone again. Give up and give into your instincts trust me its better this way. No more pain, no more guilt everything you do now will mean nothing."**

I grabbed her by the throat and my **Kakugan** flared to life and I growled at her.

"To hell with your views! I know they wouldn't abandon me they promised me." I could see the smile on her face and before the world disappeared she whispered,

 **"You'll see the world is a lie and you will know only I ever truly loved you."**

Appearing back in my apartment I could feel that my eye was still flaring so I turned it off. Being a ghoul sucked at times especially the last of my kind. After killing my mom I was the last one that anyone knew of. So there was nobody that I could talk to about controlling my abilities to. It might not be true but the fact is I'm the only one left in this world now that I knew of.

Feeling hungry I pulled out a pill bottle and ate one of the pills. It took a little effort to swallow it but it went down easily. This was something Ajuka made me as a means to curb my hunger instead of me feeding on flesh. They replicate the taste and nutrition of flesh for me so I would only have to take these pills once a month to keep up my strength and silence my hunger.

After taking the pill I changed out of my uniform and headed to bed waiting for tomorrow. Because that would be the day I spend with Rias and Akeno and in my heart I knew it was going to be a great day.

 **Next day, afternoon**

I don't understand they should have been here by now. Where are they I mean it really wasn't hard to find me was it? I stayed in the park waiting for them just like the times before but for some reason they didn't show. It was getting late and it would seem that night was coming soon so I would have to leave. I decided to head over to Issei's place, didn't know why but for some reason it made the most sense. She spent so much time with the Pawn might as well check and see if she was there.

After flying over the city and landing outside of Issei's house I could hear someone saying,

"Please Issei you have to take my virginity!" My eyes popped out at that and quickly went to the window hoping that my worst fears weren't coming true. But sadly it was Rias was undressing herself in front of Issei and planning on having him take her virginity. I couldn't stand it so I flew away from the house and back to my own place. Slamming the door shut I tossed my school jacket against the wall and slammed my door to my bedroom open.

But inside of the room was a silver hair woman wearing a blue and white maids outfit. She had her eyes on me and with a stern voice asked,

"Naruto where is Rias?" I growled,

"Check her Pawn's house she is there offering him her virginity at this very moment." I saw her eyebrows rise up and a shocked look on her face appeared for a split second. She activated a teleportation circle leaving me alone in my room. Going into my bathroom I turned on the sink and splashed my face with the warm water.

 **"I told you,"** Looking up there was Rize looking at me with a smug smile on her face. Roaring I punched the mirror smashing it to pieces and having some glass stuck in my hand. I fell back on my ass and sat on the floor looking at my broken hand wondering what was going on? Did Rias love the boy so much she was willing to give him her virginity? Truthfully I loved Rias and wondered if she had the same feeling for me but now I'm starting to wonder what kind of love she has for me.

My bathroom door opened and I heard a gasp.

"Naruto what the hell happened!" Kiba was standing there shocked at the fact I had glass in my hand and was sitting on the floor now. Grayfia was right behind him and she quickly rushed passed him and checked on my cut hand. She checked it over and started to remove the shards from my hand. I didn't notice the pain because I was still trying to understand why Rias loved Issei and not me.

"Naruto," I looked up and saw Grayfia looking at me with concern. Kiba was next to me with some gauze in his hand wrapping up my cuts. I would be fine in the morning due to my strong healing factor but right now I was bleeding pretty badly due to how deep the glass was in my hand.

Grayfia reached out with her hand and ran it across my face showing me that I was crying now. Hell I didn't even know I was but I guess I wouldn't considering I was feeling heartbroken to the point I couldn't feel my hand.

"Are you okay man?" Turning to Kiba I replied in a whisper,

"No, I just need some time to think could you please leave I want to be alone right now." Kiba looked unsure but he eventually relented and gave me a hug similar as a brother would give his sibling. He then teleported out of the room but Grayfia was still there.

"I'm not leaving Naruto you need to talk to me please." Grayfia is probably the only person in the world I would probably spill my guts to considering she truly cared about me like a true mother would. Tears were still falling out of my eyes and she quickly brought me into a hug rubbing my back. I was chocking on my tears now trying to ask her the one thing I wanted to really know now.

"Why him?" Grayfia pulled me away and looked at me with confusion. But the dam finally broke,

"WHY HIM! WHY DOES HE GET RIAS'S LOVE AND AKENO'S AFFECTION WHEN I'VE KNOWN THEM LONGER! I'VE LOVED THEM FOR THEM NOT FOR THEIR BODIES! I LOVED THEM MORE THAN ANYTHING AND THE WORLD AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR THEM SO WHY DOES A PERVERTED BRAT WHO ONLY HAD A FEW HEROIC MOMENTS GET THEIR LOVE AND I'M LEFT ALONE!" Grayfia looked upset at me but I couldn't help it. I wanted someone to tell me why was I the one that was left behind when I was the one that did my best for them. He got their love all because he had a few heroic moments.

"I don't know Naruto but I will tell you this, nothing is wrong with you. You're a special person that anyone would be lucky to have and I personally couldn't be more proud of your accomplishments as of late. Don't bottle your anger please show me everything your feeling." With that I pushed my head into her chest and cried my eyes out. She only rubbed my back and we stayed that way until I passed out.

 **Next Morning, Occult Club**

I felt like shit to be honest and I didn't want to be here. But Grayfia said that I had to be here because of recent issues. Maybe so but it still sucked honestly.

Entering the clubroom Kiba looked at me with concern and Koneko was shocked how bad I looked. My eyes were bloodshot I had dark rings underneath my eyes now because of my restless sleep. My uniform was disheveled and I was hunched over. Going over to the couch I sat down and Koneko sat next to me tugging on my sleeve.

Looking over at her I gave her a small smile and started petting her head. She looked happy at the petting but she was still worried about me so she stayed close to me. Rias didn't even notice me and was about to tell everyone what was about to happen today but before she could a teleportation circle came to life.

Out of it came a blond hair man wearing a red shirt with the top buttons undone to show off his chest. He had red pants with a pair of black shoes on and he had a smug grin on his face.

"Ah Rias its good to see you my lovely fiancée." Issei shouted about how this was happening but Rias was growling at him. Riser approached me and looked at me like I was scum.

"Move low class scum." I didn't budge from my spot and Koneko was equally objective to him with me at her side. His magic started flaring and he was starting to raise the temperature.

 **"Kill him, devour his flesh and show them they were wrong to love someone else."** Her whispers were becoming unbearable but this one moment she was right. I'm not bowing down to someone that was weaker than me. He grabbed me by the front my uniform and dragged me up to his face.

"You'll listen when your superiors are talking to you!" That broke my patience and I lashed out. My **Kakugan** activated I then grabbed his wrist and crushed it. He roared in pain but I kneed him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. With my free hand I threw a punch at his face and sent him flying across the room. But with my grip on his right arm I ripped it clean off leaving me holding it in my hand.

Riser tried standing holding the stump that use to be where his arm was. Everyone in the room was shocked I would do something like that but before things could escalate further Grayfia got between the two of us.

"There will be no more fighting otherwise I will end this by Lord Sirzech's honor."

"But that bastard ripped off my arm I demand recompense for this embarrassment!" Riser was furious at me but Grayfia simply gave him one glare making him back down. He walked over to the other couch in front of Koneko and I, sat there, and he was glaring at me with great an amount of hate.

Looking at his arm my mouth was watering at the idea of having a taste of it. Grayfia was looking at me with a concerned look, as was everyone else except Issei who looked scared at what I did to Riser. Deciding against my stomach I threw it back at Riser who caught it with disgust.

"Wise choice parasite." The room got deathly cold and Grayfia was glaring at him with her eyes glowing with power.

"Choose your next words carefully because they could be your last Riser. I've put up with your attitude for now but my patience is at an end so keep this in mind with your future actions." He nodded his head in fear and the rest of the meeting went off without a hitch. Well Issei grew jealous at the fact Riser pretty much had a harem and Issei was wanting his own in the future. Riser started groping his queen in front of us causing Issei to become insanely jealous and charge at him. One of his pawns however got in front of Issei and swung her staff at him.

Issei was sent crashing into the wall and she was about to continue her assault but I was already on top of her now. She looked at me like an insect but considering I towered her she was the real insect in this situation. So she swung her staff at me to try and knock me out of the way but I grabbed it and crushed it in my hand. She looked frighten at this level of strength and with one swift kick sent her crashing into the wall.

Riser and Rias started flaring their auras making the situation even tenser than before. But it came to an end when Grayfia started flaring her aura and ice shards popped out of the ground around her signaling everyone to stop immediately.

"Now that I have everyone's attention there will be a Rating's Game in a month to determine the terms of the engagement. Do both groups agree to this?" Rias and Riser both agreed to this and with that the match was set and the Phenex group left the building. Rias turned to us and told us,

"Pack for a month because we will be training to match his peerage and win." If this was before I would be willing to agree with her but after the recent month I wasn't so sure anymore because she seemed obsessed in training Issei in his sacred gear. I teleported out of the room and went back to my place to pack and get ready for the match. She hadn't noticed I was missing for a while now so why should me going on my own training trip be any different?

So after packing my stuff I teleported to a far part of Japan that was known to have a lot of supernatural activity and was the sighting of many Strays as well. I dropped my bag in the shed I was staying in and changed into a black shirt and white shorts. Now the month long hunting session begins.

 **Rating Game aftermath**

Well today is officially the worst day of my life. Upon arriving for the Ratings Game I saw everyone standing at the ready for the big battles but Rias and Akeno already gave the signal to start the match. Before I could say anything they were transported to the arena leaving me there to absorb the fact they forgot me again. Kiba and Koneko saw me and were trying to tell them but they didn't listen and they started the match without me. Sirzech saw me and mouthed he was sorry about this and tried to give me more time but apparently both groups were eager to start the match so he was forced to start early.

The match was completely one sided for Riser's peerage due to the fact they had the number advantage. Kiba and Koneko was kicking ass and they took out a majority of the peerage on their own. But soon the number game became too much for the two of them and they were taken out. Akeno lost to Riser's Queen only because she used Phenex tears to heal herself before continuing her attack. Soon Asia was taken out and that left Issei and Rias against Riser his Queen and his Bishop.

Eventually Issei took out both the Bishop and the Queen but he was tired and overwhelmed by Riser. Rias chose to surrender and save Issei regardless of what would happen to the rest of us. I knew Riser would probably send all the male members away for female members and then would sexually abuse the female members. At this point I didn't care if Riser won and he would marry Rias I was going to kill him if he touched Koneko.

Sirzech had everyone but me teleported back to the Occult Clubhouse or they were sent to the Phenex estate. Now I was alone with Sirzech and Grayfia and they were looking at me with worry. I turned to both of them and had tears in my eyes but I wasn't crying my eyes out again. Grayfia tried to come over to me and give me a hug but I walked away from her, which caused her to be concerned.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I looked straight at Sirzech and blankly replied,

"There is something that I want you to do for me." He looked at me questioningly and nodded his head. After explaining what I wanted he looked at me with a solemn look and nodded his head.

"I wish I could convince you to rethink this."

"I can't not this way anymore. I love all of them still and I always cherish them but I have to do this so they won't get hurt." With that said I turned away from them and activated the teleportation circle and left the building.

 **Apartment**

Lying on my bed I wondered if I made the right decision. Thinking about Kiba and all the times we spent together training, Gasper all of the time we spent talking and playing games, and Koneko the special moments we had together eating sweets. My memories with them and the rest of the peerage are things I will always treasure. They were my family and that's why I have to due this, to protect them. Honestly leaving them behind is hard but like I try to tell myself it is all the greater good.

Now it was time to take care of the last thing I've left unchecked. After closing my eyes I appeared inside of my mindscape again and mother was standing there in front of me. She had a smile on her face and was about to speak. But I rushed her and pinned her to the ground while having my **Kakugan** locked on her. She stared back at me with a shocked looked on her face but she didn't say anything.

After staring at each other for a few minutes I said,

"I see now what you were talking about. The truth is that the world will never accept me for what I am. But before I leave them I will end you now."

 **"So you still seek their love?"**

"No, I'm looking for my own place now without their influence." With that she smile at me and I started devouring her again. After slowly eating the memory of her in my mind I felt myself changing. My body became lighter but at the same time I felt empty from everything.

Waking up again I got off my bed and walked out the door and saw in my new bathroom mirror that my looks had changed. My hair had turned from the golden sun into black as night and it stretched out the back to my neck. Some of my hair covered up the left side of my face and the top of it was still spiked.

My eyes also changed from deep sea blue to deep purple with a thin slit pupil. This was the mark of the end of my old life and the beginning of my new life. Now all that's left is to confront Rias and the others at the wedding and then I will start the next phase of my life.

 **Wedding aftermath**

The whole event was an embarrassing really and I couldn't be more appalled by what happened. Before the wedding could even happen Issei barged in and tried playing the hero again and this caused Rias to blush at him. Riser became enraged by this but Sirzech informed them that this was challenge for Rias so would he accept or forfeit? Being the egotistical bastard he was Riser agreed to the match and soon the whole room watched the battle between the Boosted Gear and the youngest son of the Phenex.

I'll admit I was impressed that he managed to activate the armor for his sacred gear and was holding his own against Riser. However, he soon lost all of his power and Riser gained the upper hand in the situation. But the biggest difference was that Issei had dosed him with holy water and then hit him with one powerful strike in his weakened state. Thus Riser couldn't continue meaning that Issei won the match and Rias was no longer engaged to Riser. When they returned to the room Rias, Akeno, and Asia started cheering for him and smothering him with attention. But the thing that broke my heart was that Issei and her shared a kiss, which showed me what I always knew, they loved each other.

This made my decision even easier now knowing she truly loved him and I was more of a sibling than anything. Well now that the issue at hand is over I guess I should get my performance over with. So I started walking through the crowd and to the front of the room where my peerage was. Then I took something out of my pocket and threw it at Rias causing it to clank on the ground. Everyone in the room stopped talking and cheering and looked at the piece that was on the ground.

Rias and the rest of the peerage looked at it in shock, it was my Rook piece. They crowd turned to me and revealed me standing right in front of the party people and in front of my former peerage. They each had their own reaction; Issei was surprised, Kiba was shocked, Koneko looked heartbroken, Asia was shocked, and Rias and Akeno were surprised and heartbroken by what I did. That was the piece that I was made into when I first joined her peerage but with it removed it showed one thing, that I no longer was a member of their peerage but somebody else's.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this!" Rias was the first to speak in shock of my performance. The room was tense and it would seem the smallest things would set it off. But I ignored everyone in the room and said,

"I think this is obvious if you really thought about it Rias."

"No it's not why are you doing this?" Akeno had tears in her eyes but she too looked confused by my actions.

"Simple Rias I see the truth, I was never anything to you just someone who peeked your interest until something better came around. I first thought you loved me but now I see that you only said that to keep me around and loyal to you." Rias and Akeno looked furious by what I said,

"Of course we love you Naruto! I don't know why your even questioning this?"

"Really," I asked with a raised eyebrow. "If that was the case then tell me where have I been for the last month? Did you even remember the day you promised me that we would spend together?" Rias was stunned at this and I think it dawned on her while she was busy giving Issei her virginity that she completely forgot her promise to me.

"This is what all of this is about?" I shook my head at this and responded,

"No there is much more involved in my decision but the main fact is that I now see the truth. You are truly in love with Issei and want to spend time with him. So I will no longer be interfering in your lives anymore." I turned from her but she screamed at me and she crashed into my back.

"No I order you not to leave! Naruto please its true that I spent a lot of time with Issei but he is more of a perverted brother than anything. You can't leave because I truly do love you more than anything." I stood there for a second but then I peeled her arms off of me and started walking away from her.

"If I heard that a month ago I would have believed you but now your words mean nothing to me. Even if what you are saying is true then answer this when was the last time you spent time with anyone other than Issei or Asia? Have you spent time with Koneko or Kiba and when was the last time you visited Gasper?" She looked at me with shock in her face but I could see she was trying to find a way to deny my claims.

"Lets face facts Rias you didn't know I was training for the Ratings Game as well and you didn't know that I was running late because I didn't know the specific time it was suppose to begin. No your desire to begin the match prevented you from hearing Koneko or Kiba telling you I was coming but I needed a little more time."

"So its her fault that you didn't say anything?" Akeno accused me but Kiba shook his head at this,

"No its her job to make sure as are King she keeps all of us in the front of her mind, not just Issei and Asia."

"Yes Naruto means just as much as they do." Koneko was blunt with her reply but she added at the end, "he is also worth more than the stupid pervert in my opinion." Issei looked heartbroken at that comment but Koneko was just saying what she honestly believed. Turning to Rias I then said,

"As much as you want to believe you are a great King the truth is while you were busy smothering these two you forgot the rest of us. While its true that we could handle ourselves at times it would still be nice to be asked how things are going for us. You to bother to visit us and make sure we are happy but no that never happened. Do yourself a favor Rias don't make the same mistake with your next Rook you made with me."

This said I started walking away from them and heading out of the building. But before I could get too far Issei was closing in behind me with his armor activated again thanks to his adrenaline. Okay the stupid boy had incredible talent in using that sacred gear but without it he is an average idiot. So without a second thought I snapped my right index finger and my **Kagune** sprung to life. In the form of a blood tentacle it sprang out of my back impaled through Issei's armor.

His armor deactivated and he collapsed on the tentacle bleeding profusely. He was coughing up blood and he was barely awake. I brought him in front of me with my **Kakugan** hidden beneath my red and black hoodie. Once he was in front of me I whispered to him,

"Don't underestimate me and don't overestimate your own abilities. Because the next time you attack me I will kill you and then devour your flesh." With that said I had my tentacle fling him behind me and Rias caught him before he could hit the wall. After I was finished with him I forced my **Kagune** back into my body and started walking away. But before I could leave Rias shouted,

"So that's it you're really going to abandon us like this after you promised to be with us?" Stopping there I turned to her and took my hood off my head revealing my new looks to everyone. Some were shock no more than Rias who had tears in her eyes. I gave her a smile and said,

"I'm protecting you from what is to come so please forget Me." Koneko rushed up to me passed everyone and grabbed me into a big hug. Her tears were running down the back of my jacket and she was muffling into my hoodie. I pushed her off and turned to her seeing the tears run down her face. Leaning down to her I gave her a kiss on the lips shocking everyone in the room.

"I love you Shirone and I always will. Remember that our instincts are the one thing in life that is always true with us." She looked surprised at me that I would use her real name considering I was one of two people she told it to.

That said I activated the new teleportation circle and left the room. But I left behind a special blue gem for her in case she ever needed me in the future.

 **Tokyo**

Standing on a skyscraper looking over the city I was seeing the people move below me. The sight was incredible and the one thing I always envied was humans. So oblivious to the things going on in the shadows but still thinking they mean some great thing in life. But my instincts were telling me they were nothing more than a source of nutrition to me and a source of entertainment. This was the reason why I left behind my old peerage because my instincts were something I was worried about. From the memories I got from Rize the ones you love are in danger when your instincts run wild because they will destroy them. Ghoul instincts are rampant in the beginning because without knowing how to control them around people you care about then you'll most likely kill them during an episode.

Now most would think the same thing with a peerage I'm not familiar with but I know with them I won't have to worry about early attacks because they are hesitant around me too. But I knew this person pretty well considering we meet when I was in the underworld a few years ago and she had a bit of territory in Tokyo thanks to some strings I pulled with Sirzech. I heard a teleportation circle behind me signaling that my King is here to talk to me now.

She was blonde hair woman with pink eyes and she was wearing glasses. Her face was stern and strict along with wearing a very concealing robe around her body. She had a well-developed body but she was the type to get irritated when someone stared at her chest too long. This was Seekavira and she my new King.

While she was strict in life the truth was that she was fun and interesting person to talk to if you liked stuff like Gundam and other machine anime or manga's. Now I'm starting to notice a pattern in the King's I serve lately that they all seemed obsessed with Japanese stuff.

"So Naruto how does it feel to be my Queen?"

"Interesting but at the same time sexually confusing." She turned to me with a stern look telling me to be serious.

"Kidding no need to be so uptight where no one can see us." Her face relaxed and she sighed. While most know her as an uptight individual the truth was she was actually a very relaxed individual who was scared about have a peerage member. While some thought she had one the truth was she didn't have one.

"I know but if your former King finds out who you serve there's going to be trouble," I nodded my head. If Rias ever found out I served Seekavira then she would raise hell to get me back.

"Are you sure you want to leave them though? I know you were close to most of them and no matter what you tell anyone I can see you love those two still." I looked over at her and replied,

"Yes I still care for them but this is for the best. I need time to understand my own feelings and I can't do that with her standing next to me. Also she needs to time as well to figure out what she truly feels because I will not guilt trip her into loving me when she might love Issei."

"You and I both know that act he pulled at the wedding was because of her brother. He wouldn't have been able to pull something like that off without help."

"True but nothing changes. At least I don't have to wear that school uniform anymore."

"Yes your outfit of choice is intriguing." True other than my hoodie I was wearing some faded jeans and a pair of black and blue sneakers. Underneath the hoodie was a white and black fox mask that I would wear when I'm out doing hunts on Stray Devils. No point in running into someone I know and having to explain why I'm there.

"So what is your first order my king?" She thought about it for a second and then replied,

"Since your now working under me you first job is to pass out flyers again to get someone here to summon you."

Great first day as Queen and I already hate this new job.

 **This is the first chapter of the reboot for Replaced. Now just something I want to explain to everyone before they start giving me hell about this.**

 **Naruto is emotionally confused because of what happened with his mom and now is trying to understand himself as an individual rather than what his mother wants him to do.**

 **He separated from his peerage because yes he is jealous of Issei but at the same time he respectfully knows that him being there will only cause friction between him and the rest of the peerage so he decided to remove himself from the problem.**

 **His instincts are the driving factor to everything he does because he is at this point where he now is relying on them to guide him.**

 **His Kagune is similar to Kaneki but there will be some differences to them you'll see in the future.**

 **Also Naruto doesn't know anything really about being a ghoul other than what his mother or his instincts are showing him so he is going on what they told him.**

 **The reason he had his mother inside of his head is so he could coup with the fact he killed her.**

 **While he is a whiny little bitch in the beginning about the whole situation remember he is trying to not cause issues between him and the rest of the peerage against their king so he keeps quiet in order to not cause more issues.**

 **The reason Rias and Akeno forgot about him will be explained in the next chapter so please be patient.**

 **Harem: Seekavira, Koneko, Xenovia, and two more and that's it.**

 **Any further questions you may have please PM me and I will try to explain.**

 **Also I'm in need of more betas that are interested in helping me with my works. Jade Vader does most of them but I would like to have maybe one or two more just to cover all of my bases before I post. So if your interested please PM me and let me know.**

 **Finally I'm working on three stories now but I will be trying something other than HighschoolDXD soon so be on the look out for them.**

 **See you guys later and hope you enjoy this reboot!**

 **Crowfeast out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do not own this Fan fiction or its characters. I do not profit from this fan fiction.**

 **IMPORTANT: I looked this up and Seekvaira only has a Queen piece in her peerage, which I replaced with Naruto. So please note that everyone in the peerage from now on will be from other series. I will list the current peerage members at the beginning in the chapter.**

 **If I get something wrong then PM me so I can go back and fix it instead of having most of the comments on how I got something wrong. Finally, everyone please note that this chapter is going to take place with Naruto in Tokyo and it will NOT be returning to Kuoh until after the Rookie gathering so he will not be part of the original canon story for a while.**

 **Now enjoy Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 2: Truth, Reasons, and gathering the Peerage**

It's been about a week since I left Rias behind and moved her to Tokyo. I sold my old apartment and had my withdrawal done before I came here. It feels weird not knowing what is going on with Rias right now and the rest of the peerage. Honestly I miss them but I know in my heart this is for the best. Looking over the nightlife of Tokyo kind of makes me think that this is the New York of Asia with the way it never seems to sleep.

Since I first met my king I've been busy handing out flyers to future clients and doing jobs for them all over the city. Some people wanted me to move some stuff around for them while others wanted me to watch their kids or listen to them complain about their day. Mostly easy jobs and with little pay but hey it was better than doing stupid stuff for stupid people like Issei has done in the past. Thinking of him I wondered if Koneko was beating the snot of him for being a pervert again. That girl will hate him to the day he dies and I think with me leaving leaves no chance of him getting in her good graces at all.

Something was ringing in my pocket and I pulled out my new cellphone. It was one of those new touch screen phones and it had a picture of my king on it showing she was calling. I pressed the answer button and held it to my ear. This took some getting use to considering I was use to using a flip phone not this newfound phone. First time I used it I dropped it on the ground forcing my King to go out and buy a new one. It took at least six of them to get the point across to be extremely careful with this because the next time I break one it comes out of my pocket.

"Hello what can I do for you my King?"

"Naruto how many times do we need to go through this?" I sighed and answered,

"Sorry Seekvaira force of habit I guess."

"Fine listen I have a job for you if you want it."

"What is it?" I was willing to do anything at this point to alleviate the boredom I was under right now.

"Recently there has been a group of Strays that have joined up together and are killing humans here in Tokyo. They aren't much from what I've heard but they are drawing unwanted media attention and I feel they are too close in revealing the supernatural world to them. So I want you to go there and eradicate them before they kill anymore people." I nodded my head and said,

"Of course my Seekvaira they are good as dead. They just don't know it yet." With that I pressed the hang up button and proceeded through the city. I started sensing for magic and after a few minutes I found a large amount of it emanating from a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. They seemed to be gathered in there and by my senses they were low class weaklings that probably killed their King for their own greed. Walking to the door I lifted my foot and placed it on the door.

With one good push I blew the doors off the hinges and crashing onto the ground. Huh, I guess I need to learn how to control my strength better. I poked my head inside and saw there was corpses littering the ground with body parts missing or just mutilated to the point I couldn't recognize them. Walking in I saw a group coming out of the shadow and they were ugly to look at. It would seem their own corruption has mutated their bodies until they became hulking green monsters with long pointy ears and white eyes. Honestly they looked like orcs I've seen from comics but they looked even dumber then those.

"By order of my King I shall erase you." With that they roared at me and started lugging themselves at me in hopes of killing me. Walking into the room there was one on my right and he was throwing a slow punch that I ducked under. Turning to him I threw a kick at his left leg and smashed through the kneecap forcing him to fall over. Hearing one behind me now I leapt into the air and came down with a stop on his head.

His head from the impact of my stomp crushed inward until it exploded the pressure covering everyone in blood. I now had blood over my jacket but I ignored this and started with my attack of the others. One tried to grab me but I dashed until I was behind him and sent a kick at his neck. Upon hitting him I could hear his entire neck snap and now lay in a crooked manner.

The others were angry I was killing them so quickly and effortlessly they all charged at me now. One was behind me and another one was in front of me and they both were aiming punches at my head. But I ducked under their strikes and turning to the one behind me I threw a punch that tore through his chest. I then spun his corpse around and sent it crashing into the other one and he crashed into the wall. I looked and saw that I was now holding the heart of one of those things.

"Huh you still have a heart even after everything you have done interesting." I then threw it into the air and swayed away from another punch before grabbing the arm. With a swift snap I broke the arm by pushing the elbow in leaving his arm dangling in an odd angle. Hearing him roar in pain caused one or two of them to back off thinking this was a bad idea. But it was too late for that because they are all ordered for death. So I got behind the Orc like being that I broke the arm of and with one swift move snapped his neck with his head facing backwards.

Finishing him off I saw there was five left and two of them were now running for the door to escape my wrath. I would have pursued them if it weren't for the last three that were now trying to attack me while they had me surrounded. Sighing I leapt into the air and activated my **kakugan** and with increased speed I dived down on the one that was in front of me and obliterated his head with one good kick. In synch I turned around and with one good swipe I obliterated the legs of another one and then punched the other one. He was sent flying into the wall and his body gave off a nasty crack signaling he died. The one without legs was screaming in pain for the others to help him but I just stepped on his head and had his brains splattered all over the ground.

I saw the last two escaped which meant I needed to hunt them down now. Turning to the one on the ground that I broke the leg of I saw him trying to crawl away. I snapped my left index finger and activated my **Kagune.** With a single command I made it impale him through his lower back. He let out a roar and I dragged him back to me so I could see him better. This one was looking at me with fear and by the looks of it his eyes were begging for mercy. I summoned another tentacle and it turned itself into an axe blade and I chopped his head clean off.

Looking around I saw that all but two are dead. Hopefully once I make the report Stray's will think twice before coming into Tokyo from now on. Chances are they won't but hey a guy could dream right?

Two thumps drew my attention back to the door and saw that the two that escaped were back. But before I could move they fell to pieces and started pooling blood on the ground. Now my eyes were wide due to the level of efficiency of this kill and how clean the cuts are.

"Well now isn't this surprising. You missed these two." Out of the corner of the doorway emerged a woman. It was a woman with long purple hair and blue eyes that shone with kindness and love. She was wearing a white priestess robe that covered her whole body but showed off her large chest still without sinful reasoning. She also was carrying a large cross with her that was sheathed into a red and gold case at the bottom showing this cross was a large sword.

Overall she was beautiful woman but upon seeing the cross on her chest I knew she was an exorcist with the church and was here doing God's will. She had her hand wrapped around her cross and the other was on her hip while she standing in a tilted position.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself and explain why you felt such a brutal slaughter was necessary."

"Its rude to ask someone for their name when you don't give your own first."

"Ah yes silly me, my name is Martha **(Fate/Stay Night with some adjustments)** what's yours?"

"Naruto and to answer your earlier question the reason I felt it was necessary is all over the room." She then took around and looked disgusted with the fact there were many mutilated corpses in the room. Eventually she turned back to me and nodded her head,

"Yes I guess if I was in your position then I would have done the same thing."

"So can I ask why an exorcist is here in Tokyo, where it is well known that this is territory belonging to devils?" Martha sighed and answered,

"I'm suppose to meet up with two other members that are coming from the Vatican but as you can see there was some mix up. They have already arrived in Kuoh and I was only informed today. I was coming through Tokyo when I saw those two Stray's running away from here so I decided to eliminate them and then bring the bodies back here."

"But why bring them back though?"

"I don't know but I had a feeling they were running for some reason and it looks like I was right." I nodded my head at her and then decided to start the clean up. Summoning a circle I had water sprayed all over the room thus washing away the blood away from the body and then having another summoning circle used to dispose of the blood somewhere else. Then I went up to the corpses and had to cover my mouth to prevent Martha from seeing me drool over them.

The pills help deal with the craving but now that I'm relying on my instincts more in my daily life I feel the desire to eat getting stronger and I fear soon the pill won't be enough to curb my instincts to eat flesh. Quickly I summoned another summoning circle and a bright light filled the room. Once the light died down all of the bodies were gone and the building looked good as new. Now that was finished it was time to deal with exorcist here and see what she really was doing here.

"Okay Martha how about you really tell me why you are here?" She looked shocked I said it but she tried to cover it up,

"I told you the church-," I slammed my foot into the ground causing the ground to crack from my unusual strength. She gulped at me and her face showed she was now going to be truthful with me.

"Okay look I've got some issues with the church here in Tokyo because they have me labeled as a rogue exorcist with the Vatican. They worked for some guy named Valper and I was going to expose them to the rest of the church."

"What happened then?" She looked away from me,

"They attacked me and when I killed a few of them a few high ranking members of the church saw and they turned it in a way I was the guilty party and nothing I could say would fix that. After fleeing the church I got word from some of my contacts in the city that I was already labeled a rogue and they were scouring my home for my location."

"So you are on the lamb then?" She nodded her head and I sighed. If I get involved this could cause a huge issue with the church and the Devils and things were tense as they were. However if I can prove they are working for Valper I might just able to get permission to wipe them out. But first we needed proof before I could do anything.

"Listen I might be able to help you out here but first I need your help proving they are guilty of the crimes you claim they are." Martha looked surprise but she then bowed to me,

"Thank you and I can prove it but the problem is getting it to a secondary party to avoid it getting intercepted."

"What kind of proof are we talking about here?" She then did a small chant and out of a glowing light came a set of documents. She walked up to me and handed them over to me. Looking through them there was evidence in here to show they worked for Valper and they were experimenting with some of the people in the city. I saw that they had information on some missing Excalibur swords and they were told how they stole them on Valper's orders and gave them to Freed.

Finishing with the files I pulled out my phone and dialed Seekvaira,

"Seekvaira we have a problem."

"What kind of a problem Naruto I thought those Stray's would be easy to deal with." I snorted,

"Not them I already dealt with them but I'm with a rogue exorcist that has evidence against a branch of the church her in Tokyo showing they are working for Valper." There was dead silence over the phone until I saw her teleporting into the room standing in front of me. I hung up my phone and put it back into my jacket pocket and gave her the documents for her to look over. Her expression turned from disgust to anger and then both within a span of a few minutes. She slammed them shut and looked at Martha and me with an angry look in her eyes; I swore I saw hell fire and brimstone in them. I say I felt bad for those bastards but I really don't.

"Naruto take this exorcist and head to the church here in Tokyo and eradicate them where they are. If they are some gone then I want you to hunt them down and kill them."

"What about the church they will raise hell about us wiping out one of their branches here in Japan." Looking at me with blistering rage now she got in my face and yelled,

"I don't give a fuck what they will be like, this is happening in my territory and I will not stand for it! Make it bloody, do whatever you must to send a message to Valper that he wants a war with me then he's got one!" Bowing my head I then put on my fox mask from underneath my coat and said in a distorted voice,

"Your will be done my King." Martha bowed to her as well,

"Thank you for hearing me out." Seekvaira just waved it off and teleported out of the building but not before saying,

"I'm doing this because Naruto felt bad for you nothing more don't mistake my generosity." Martha looked at me with surprise and I sighed,

"You need help and I'm willing to give it to you. Plus I've got my own score to settle with Valper and this is something I will take great pleasure in." She nodded her head and then we started walking out of the building. I followed her lead because she seemed to be the only one that knows where the church is located. Well this will be fun I just know it.

 **Kuoh, Occult Club Third Person POV**

Rias was upset lately and it was understandable. Ever since Naruto left it seemed her peerage was falling apart right in front of her. First with Koneko, she stopped talking to most of them and would only speak when asked to or when she felt it important to say something. She tried asking her about the kiss they shared but Koneko was tight lip about the whole thing considering that was something that was very personal to her. Rias would admit she was jealous her Rook got that kiss when Naruto would barely look at her when he was leaving the peerage.

She tried asking her family who he now served but Sirzech made it clear that Naruto wanted to be left alone. He went on to explain that it was her own fault really this all happened, which was shocking coming from Sirzech. He usually tried to make her feel better but this time he was being blunt with her on the problems she was facing now. He explained that Naruto was getting to point of no return with her and Akeno that he couldn't take it anymore. He also was the only one he honestly could say loved them both with the purest reasons and not out of some distorted lust.

This broke Rias's heart because she now realized how much Naruto meant to her but now it was too late. She wanted desperately to go back to where things were simple and it was just her Akeno, and Naruto. In her heart she knew it was wrong what she did him but she tried convincing herself Issei was a necessary part. She needed him strong enough to face off against Riser that way she could have her freedom from him and could marry who she wanted. Now though the only one in the world that she could say honestly loved her is gone, never to return.

Issei while sweet with his gesture at the wedding she could honestly say that he was more of a stupid little brother than anything serious. But the way she threw herself at him and how she kissed him at the wedding she could understand Naruto's perspective on things. And lately he had been pissing off almost everybody in the peerage with his negative comments about Naruto. Once he said he was being a little bitch and needed to grow up and realize that he wasn't meant for Rias. This landed him a vicious kick to the balls from Koneko, Kiba punching him across the face, and Akeno hitting him with a bolt of lightning nearly killing him.

Akeno she was just in as bad of condition as Rias was if not more. She barely left her temple home these days and when she showed up to school she was miserable throughout the day. One day she saw the perverted trio trying to kiss up to her and this made her snap at them. Lets just say the things she said to them made everyone blush and want to get the hell out of there before she turned on them next. In class she was working hard and in the club she was still doing her job but she never smiled anymore.

Kiba was torn up him leaving and no one knew why though for a while. But he explained that Naruto was the one helping him overcome his grief over losing his friends and with him gone he felt worse than before. Because he didn't know that Naruto was suffering worse then he was and it made him feel like a bastard. True Naruto didn't tell him what was wrong but he still felt bad he was using him to fix his problems. Since then he spends time with his fan girls because he was lonely and just wanted something to distract himself from the pain he was feeling.

However he made it clear to Rias and the rest of the peerage that he was equally upset with how he saw Naruto neglected like he and Koneko were. Rias and Akeno tried to argue their point but Kiba asked did they show up for their schedule day of the month with Naruto. They couldn't answer because Akeno forgot and this made her cry more and Rias realized that was the day she went over to Issei's place to lose her virginity. However Grayfia showed up and stopped her but as soon as she was dressed she left again for something she said was important.

Kiba explained that Naruto went on his own training trip to help him grow even more and overcome some his past life obstacles in order to become stronger. But when he came for the game and he and Koneko tried to stop her from staring before he arrived she made it clear to start the match.

These broke Rias in the worse ways and realized that Naruto could have saved her and not have to worry about Riser at that point. But instead of doing that she went ahead without thinking about him for a second thus leading to their current issues.

After Kiba explained this Koneko then explained what very people ever knew about and that was the relationship she had with Naruto was more than what it was on the surface. They both had been spending time with each other outside of the club and school doing all kinds of things together. Going to arcades and winning different prizes, going to sweet shops so she can experience different sweets, dinner and lunch dates to keep in contact with each other, and sometimes going to the park to train with each other. After doing these things she grew to love him more than anything in the world and she would trade everything away just to have him back. So that kiss to her confirmed that he felt the same way with her.

However Rias noticed out of everyone that knew him it would seem Gasper knew him the best even when he was sealed away. When she told him he left he broke down right there trying to say she was lying and her big brother didn't leave him behind like this. But she said it was true and she was sorry because it was her fault for ignoring him. Gasper shocked her when he claimed that she was ignoring everyone except for Akeno, Issei, and Asia and Naruto lied to him about what she was up to all of the time. He said he knew the truth but he didn't want to break his brother's heart by telling him he knew.

Gasper also explained that Naruto confided in him several of his darkest secrets he never revealed to anyone else just because he saw him as family. He told her that he was struggling with his own sanity because of the incident with his mother. The voice in his head, which was his mother, was trying to convince him to abandon them and become just like her, a Bing eater. But he tried fighting it but now it would seem he lost and he was gone forever. He also explained his suffering from the fact he was starting to feel his instincts pushing forward because of his puberty period.

Rias asked what he meant by that but he explained that Naruto could feel his instincts becoming impossible to control and resist to the point he was afraid he was going to lash out at them. Gasper then explained that while this faze would fade over time he would be dangerous around people he cared about early on until he learned to control them properly. This added to the neglect and his already damaged mental psych caused him to leave and it was her fault. At this point he broke down crying and ran back into his coffin locking it with only his voice being heard as he cried for his brother to come back.

Rias couldn't believe how horrible of a King she had been lately but swore she would fix her act no matter what. However most of her peerage was on edge with each other now and she needed to do something lessen the tension or they could end up killing each other. That and Issei seemed to just have a passion about how much of a coward Naruto was not helping the situation her included.

After that nasty week then came two exorcists from the church in search for missing Excalibur fragments which lead to them threating them by staying out of the way or they would eliminate them then. Before they left one girl, Xenovia decided to pick on Asia and before Rias could stop her Issei got involved in the situation and tried to defend her. This lead to Xenovia fighting Kiba who agreed to be his second only because he wanted to test himself against an Excalibur sword. Irina fought Issei and explained how disappointed she was with how he was acting lately. Issei then proclaimed for all to hear his perverted goal in destroying all female clothing and having his own harem.

This embarrassed Kiba and the rest of the peerage and Asia just looked upset he would say that in front of them. It was really disturbing his level of perversity and it was causing her to reevaluate her opinion of him and maybe ask about moving in with someone else or getting her own place.

While Issei was getting thrashed by Irina Kiba was eager to fight Xenovia and when he revealed his sacred gear Xenovia acknowledge who he was. But he explained that he wasn't interested in destroying the swords he was more interested in testing his own limitations and growing from them. She asked why that is and he told her that he fights so one day he can meet someone he called a brother and bring him back. Xenovia stared at him for a minute and acknowledged his goal and agreed to test his current strength to see how he stacks up against her.

It eventually lead to her flooring him but before she left she asked him what he planned to do when he saw Valper with Kobakiel he told her he would still kill them. But he also said that he lives not because he wants vengeance but because he wants to live for his friends. She nodded her head and said with his new goals he might just reach his dream then.

After they left Kiba explained that Naruto told him that living for vengeance will eventually kill him in the end and everyone around him. So he said instead of living to kill live so he could face his friends in the next life with his head held high and tell them he lived for them. This and the fact he now wanted to get strong enough that he could face Naruto and show bring him back to them that way they could go back to being a family again.

Asia didn't know him very well but she wanted to get to know him. Shee wasn't aloof with him but he didn't exactly bond with her like he did with the earlier members. But she did talk about the times when she had some trouble around school and he would take the time to help her out. He also took her into the music room one day and started playing a sad piece on the piano that she said spoke of how he truly felt, alone in the world. Now after seeing him leave the way he did she wished she got to know him better and maybe heal his broken heart.

So here was where Rias was now, facing off against Sona and her peerage for a meet and greet session. While they planned on doing it earlier the wedding and training prevented them from pursuing this issue at hand. Plus with Naruto leaving and the fact he was nowhere to be found and nobody was telling her where he was made Sona want to give her some more space. But now here they were with Sona's Pawn, Saji and her Pawn Issei arguing with each other about being better than the other. Finally growing annoyed with this Sona went over to Saji and slapped him on the back of the head and told him to be respectful like they talked about.

 **"** Sorry about that Rias you know new members." Rias could only wave off the issue because she did understand. However Sona could see that Rias was distracted so she decided to ask,

"Are you still thinking about Naruto Rias?" All she could do was look at her with a broken look in her eyes and nod her head. Sona just sighed and replied,

"To be honest its your own fault this happened Rias. While I understand that you were trying to make sure you were ready for Riser that still doesn't excuse you from ignoring your other members without telling them why." Now Rias was even more broken and Issei jumped in between them,

"It's not her fault that I was worth more than he was." His moment ruined by that comment Sona let out a snort.

"Issei while Naruto may have been a Rook he was definitely the most dangerous person in this room. On top of that Naruto impaled you at the wedding when you had your full armor on didn't he and he wasn't even looking at you." Issei looked away in shame and Saji was laughing at him for it. Thus leading to another argument between the Pawns but this time everyone ignored them for what Sona had to say.

"On top of his abilities as a ghoul which I might add we know little about make him a dangerous factor for anyone in battle. Then you include the fact that his body is different than most people with his ability to change his body to suit his means that shows his pain threshold is amazing. Finally you look at the facts that Naruto also summoned something out of his body that none of us have ever seen so we have no idea what else he can do." Rias realized Sona was right but she didn't have to like the fact she was rubbing it in her face right now.

"I get it Sona but the fact still remains that I can't change the past but I hope I can make a better future with him."

"And how do you plan to do that? You can't find him anywhere and to be honest I don't think you will unless he wants you to. You know his stealth skills are so good that it would be impossible to find him unless he wants to be seen."

"I know that Sona I remember when we were kids he always was good at hiding and appearing when you least expected it."

"What about your brother haven't asked him for details on his king then?" Rias sighed and remembered her conversation with him on this issue quite clearly,

 _Flash Back begins_

 _"What do you mean you won't tell me who his King is!" Sirzech looked at his little sister with a blank look and bluntly replied,_

 _"Rias Naruto has asked me to make sure you wouldn't know who he was serving unless it was absolutely necessary and honestly I agree with him."_

 _"But you know how I feel about him!"_

 _"Then you shouldn't have ignored him Rias this is your own fault and no one else's. I can't explain how disappointed in you I am considering I warned you not to do this." Rias looked away from her brother but he just continued, "Furthermore Naruto has made it clear that he loves you enough to let you go and he did this with a heavy heart to be honest." Rias looked at her brother with shock on her face but he just shook his head at her and sighed._

 _After realizing what the implications were with this she now realized that he truly loved her more than anything in the world and now he was gone because of her neglect. She broke down crying there and Sirzech looked at her sadly and went down and hugged her while she cried her eyes out. Knowing she would never find him and he might be gone forever now and it was all her fault._

 _"Rias as much as I want to help you this is really something I can't do without betraying Naruto and the family he serves now."_

 _"But why did you let him leave me!" Sirzech pulled her head up and gave her a small sad smile,_

 _"Because I knew he was only doing this because he loved you and wanted to protect you." This broke the dam again and she could only bawl her eyes out for not seeing this sooner._

 _Time Skip End_

"My brother has made it clear he authorized the transfer only because Naruto asked for it. He explained that he wanted to leave because he loved me and wanted me to be happy no matter how much it hurt him." Koneko gripped her sweets in her hand till it was crushed from her amazing strength. She had her jaw clenched tight to where she felt blood coming into mouth. How dare she! Just because she couldn't see his love and commitment to her he decided to leave so he didn't suffer watching her smoother the stupid perverted boy.

Everyone else looked at her with pity because even they knew Naruto loved her more than anything and the world and she threw it away on the hope Issei would win for her and now she was free without the boy that loved her. Akeno shared her feelings because Naruto was the only one to comfort her after her mother died and she slowly fell in love with him as well. But she fell into the trend that Rias was to motivate Issei that she soon forgot Naruto only when she needed something from him.

Also Issei proved to be a bigger asshole than she thought and it sucked she had to drain the dragon energy out of his hand. But she was told Ajuka might have a way where she won't have to do it for much longer but until it was ready she would have to deal with it.

Everyone turned to the two Pawns and heard something that really submitted everyone's hatred for Issei,

"So what he left? He was stupid orphan that couldn't stand someone else had everyone's attention and admiration on top of the fact I know he killed and ate his own mother what a freak!" Koneko finally snapped she smashed her hands on the table and broke it in half and leapt at Issei. Before he could register what was going on she was sitting on his chest and beating the holy shit out of him leaving him barely breathing. She picked him up and tossed him into the wall and then pinned him there with her Rook strength around his throat. Something was shocking for those that didn't know, she now had cat ears on her head along with a white cat tail coming out from underneath her skirt. Her eyes were glowing with rage and they could feel her generating chakra into her free hand causing it to turn bright blue.

She hissed at him and growled out,

"Insult Naruto one more time, just one more time I will kill you here and now consequences be damned!" She the punched the wall next to his head leaving a indentation with some scorch marks. Issei was now scared out of his mind and she started walking away from him.

"Koneko stop right there you didn't need to do that!" Koneko turned her anger to Rias and shouted shocking everyone there,

"Why the hell shouldn't have done that! I was not going to let him disrespect the only person in the world that loved me regardless of what I looked like or what I was! He needs to understand that if I had to kill him to get Naruto back you can bet I would do it in a heart beat because he is not worth shit to me!" With that she activated the teleportation circle and left the room leaving everyone behind in deep tension. Sona finally coughed into her hand and said,

"I think it would be best we discuss who goes to the forest tomorrow after today's issues wouldn't you agree Rias?" Rias nodded her head and her peerage leave the room with Sona sending her a sad look. Kiba looked at Issei with no pity in his eyes and leaves the room as well with Akeno glaring at Issei and Asia shaking her head at him. Rias really could see her peerage was about to fall apart soon unless she fixed it.

"Oh Naruto I truly wish you were here with me now."

 **Tokyo, Naruto 1** **st** **P.O.V.**

We had arrived at the church and not surprisingly enough it looked like every church I have ever seen. A big cathedral with multi color glass showing pictures of holy beings painted on there. Honestly I feel that the church had no sense of design considering you've seen one church you've seen them all honestly. However, that was neither her or there because now we needed to deal with the issue at hand. I looked over at Martha and saw a fire in her eyes and she looked ready to rip someone's head off with how tight of a grip she had on her sword. So without further ado I went up to the doors and with one punch I blasted the doors off their hinges and sent them crashing to the ground.

The exorcists were looking at us with shock and from what I could see madness in their eyes. Before I could say anything they pulled out holy guns and started firing at me. I've seen greater speeds than this so I just slowly swerved my way around the bullets and managed and continued my march to them. They eventually ran out of ammunition and then pulled out a variety of holy weapons and were ready to fight me. It looked like there were maybe ten in this room and if what I'm sensing is right about eight more somewhere else in the base along with another signature that seemed to be faint.

Martha came up next to me and the church followers looked at her with anger and lust in some cases.

"How dare you heathen you've aligned yourself with this abomination!"

"No better than you guys aligning yourself with Valper," I pointed out to them and they started sweating like crazy.

"By order of my King I shall destroy all of you," with this, said I brought my left hand up and cracked my index finger. Soon my **Kagune** sprung to life in the form of two tentacles with one of them having the form of a spear and the other with the head of an axe. I blasted forward and making the axe tentacle swing around and decapitate one of the exorcist I passed while the other impaled the another one next to me. I then had my tentacle throw him into another exorcist and he was sent crashing into the wall. One of the guys pierced my back with his sword but I just snapped the blade in half after the attack.

For some reason holy stuff doesn't bother me like normal devils or reincarnated beings. I theorized that maybe ghouls had a strong immunity to it and even though I was reincarnated I must still have an immunity. Not to say I could take a lot of holy weapons piercing me at the same time and survive just one or two of them piercing my body won't affect me much. But I would be sick later from my body trying to purge it from my body though but that was the worse that would happen to me.

The exorcist was scared shitless now because of what I did so I brought my axe tentacle and sliced him down the middle. Another was approaching me from behind but I spun around and kicked his head clean off his shoulders scaring the other guys to the point they were about to make a run for it. However Martha was right on top of them and with a simple flick the remaining exorcists were nothing more than chopped pieces. She had a blank look on her face but I saw her grab her cross and say a silent prayer for them. I got a slight headache from it but if this is her ritual I won't interfere with it I guess but I really needed to see what those bastards are hiding downstairs.

Eventually she finished up and was about to leave but I said,

"We're not finished." She looked at me with confusion but I pointed out, "There is another floor to this building and someone else is down there with them." Her eyes widen with shock and then she turned to anger. So we looked around the room until we saw a door hidden behind the alter which lead me to smashing the wall that hid the entrance. It was metallic looking hallway and it was hidden well with special runes on the wall. Going underground we eventually arrived into some kind of large base in the at the bottom of the staircases.

Looking around we eventually spotted a door at the end of the hallway with the caption "DANGER ROOM" so we walked up to it. However the minute we started for the door alarms started going off throughout the base making everyone that was still downstairs to come out in the hallway. They saw the two of us and were terrified and one ran to an intercom in by the danger door and shouted,

"Sir! There's intruders inside the main lab please let us in!"

"Sorry I'm not allowing anyone into this room but your sacrifice will be remembered my dear friend."

Asshole, leave his comrades to die at our hands without even a second thought. However I can't worry about this so I shifted my tentacles to look like swords at the end and with a few swipes I rendered the entire room a bloody mess. Bodies littered the room with limbs being scattered everywhere. Blood was covering the floor and the walls and the sent was sending my instincts into overdrive and I could barely take it anymore. Martha ran to the door and with one big swing she obliterated the door leaving the metal door in two.

We walked into the room and saw that there was a main in a white lab coat wearing a cross around his neck was standing in front of some cage. Inside of it was a girl who looked to be about 15 and she looked worse for wear. She had a large bust from what I could see in her white robe that was showing off her great figure. But her hair was short and had a pink color to it. Her eyes were what got to me one was red iris and black all around it while the other was just the opposite of that of it being red all around and black iris. She had no emotion on her face and she was covered in blood with a couple of bodies lying next to her.

Overall it made me sick and wondered what she had been through to make her like this. Eventually the doctor fired a round at my head and I just tilted my head to the side.

"No you can't be hear Valper-sama told me you were gone you stupid whore!" I guess he was talking to Martha who responded in kind,

"What the hell have you people done to this girl!" She was pointing at the girl in the cage and the man started cackling with a mad gleam in his eye.

"We have succeeded where many of the greatest have failed! We have reengineered this girl into being the perfect killing machine! Of course she is already dead and we managed to bring her back to life but who cares she will now serve her purpose!" My blood boiled and I couldn't stand it anymore my **Kakugan** roared to life and I ripped off my mask throwing it to the floor. Before anyone could stop me I charged the doctor and pinned him to the cage drawing the girls attention to us.

Before he could pull his gun up I bit into his shoulder and ripped out a chunk of his flesh. He screamed from the pain but I didn't care at this point and I chewed on the flesh in my mouth. It was delicious I wanted more so I threw him to the ground and started tearing him to pieces while eating his flesh when I got chunks of it.

Before I knew it he was a smear on the ground with only his bones remaining to be seen and me being covered in his blood. I looked at Martha and she looked like she would be sick and the girl in the cage looked at me with curiosity rather than fear.

"You're a ghoul?" Looking at Martha I nodded my head and stood from where I was. Walking up to her I picked my mask off the ground and started walking back to the girl in the cage.

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No of course not! Your born that way you can't help it but its shocking because I thought your kind were extinct."

"Well I'm living proof my race still lives. Are you going to tell your friends in the church about me then?" She shook her head,

"No even if I could I wouldn't believe me when I tell you your race isn't what you think it is."

"Oh really? Then what's the issue then?"

"I'm not sure myself but from what I heard Heaven has made it clear your race is not be touched if we encounter one of you regardless of what you guys do." I nodded my head and with I crack of my finger my tentacles grabbed the large metal door and ripped it open. Could have done it with my normal strength but was feeling the need to show off a little bit.

The girl slowly exited the cage and looked at me with surprise. Upon standing in front of me she threw her arms around me and before I could stop her she gave me a kiss on the lips. I was shocked about this and so was Martha who was looking at us with bug eyes in a sense. After pulling away from me she said,

"Thank you for saving me master." She bowed her head to me. I had a raised eyebrow at this so I asked,

"What do you mean master?" She continued to stare blankly at me,

"You are my master now. After what I saw I know for a fact there is nothing in this world that like us. I will follow you now for you have proven there are others like me now."

"But I'm not one of your kind though?" She tilted her head and replied,

"You understand what it means to be nothing more than a monster to some and I wish to follow someone who can still be 'normal.'" I guess there was really no way of getting rid of her so I nodded my head. She bowed to me and said,

"My name is Hokuto and I shall be by your side from now on master." This was going to be a headache I just said,

"Look lets get out of here I rather not be talking to my king while standing in blood." Both girls agreed with me and then we headed upstairs and were now standing outside of the church. Pulling out my phone I dialed Seekvaira's number and waited for her to answer,

"Naruto great timing I just finishing my conversation with the church and they've fully agreed with you killing all of the members in there. They said since Valper was involved with them it was better to have them dealt with that way they can't do anymore damage."

"Yes I understand Seekvaira but listen we have a bit of a problem here now." I could feel her eyebrow on the other side of the phone and she asked,

"What is the problem?"

"You just have to see this because even I can't believe it." The line went dead and in a few seconds I saw Seekvaira standing there and she was looking at me with confusion. I pointed to Hokuto who looked on with confusion of the situation and probably with her teleporting didn't help her confusion. She started looking at her for a few minutes and running her magic over her checking out different things about her. Finally after she was finished she noticed something that I missed, a black line tattoo of some kind running down her left eye.

"What's your name girl?" Way to be blunt my king.

"My name is Hokuto and I'm Naruto-sama's slave." She was shocked and looked at me with surprise as well as confusion. I shook my head,

"Don't ask I'm still trying to figure this out myself. But I was thinking since she is here why don't you put her into the peerage." Seekvaira looked at me with a curious look. "Think about it if they did these horrendous experiments on her she must have something that they don't want her to have." Hokuto proved my point when she put her hand on the church building and soon some kind of black substance started running all over the building. Within a few seconds the building cracked and came tumbling down. Now it was my turn to be surprised along with the girls, what the hell was that?

"This is my gift master, I can move my magic through someone's body to the point I flood them with my magic and can destroy them from the inside out."

"Is that all though?" She nodded her head and I could see the gears in my kings head turning. This was something I learned other than the fact she was a mecha-otaku. She loved machine animes like gundam. Luckily I'm well versed in the original series and some of the newer stuff that I didn't have to worry about getting lost in a conversation with her about this stuff. Rias being an Otaku I guess really came in handy in this situation and this might be one of the reasons I get along with her so well considering they are both Otaku's and are embarrassed with their hobbies.

But now back on Hokuto I saw her offering her a piece from her set and she was looking at her with confusion. She eventually explained the peerage system to her and how she wanted her to be one of her servants.

"But I'm Naruto-sama's servant not yours. If I join you I can't follow him."

"That's fine he is my Queen and he will be in charge of you when you guys are not in the underworld."

Wait what?

"Very well," with that said Hokuto let Seekvaira do the process of seeing how many pieces she was worth. It turned out only one Pawn piece, which meant that she wasn't extremely strong like me, but she was still something important. After making sure she was now her Pawn she turned to me and ordered,

"You are in charge of her from now on Naruto got it?" I nodded my head with reluctance and she nodded her head. Then she turned to Martha and asked,

"What will you do now the church is willing to reverse their decision on you and take you back into their fold if you want." I thought she would accept but the shook her head in depression.

"I've always been a follower of the church and always will be but I can't go back. I killed people of the church regardless of what they have done and that makes me a rogue in my heart. Plus how can I go back to people who turned their backs on me so easily."

"So what will you do then?" Seekvaira had a glint in her eye from which I could see where this conversation was going.

"I was hoping to join your peerage actually. I think this was the path I was to follow and He brought me to all of you so I could join your peerage."

"Are you sure once you do this there will be no turning back you understand this?" I had to make sure because the last thing we needed is an upset exorcist who goes rogue. This would be bad because I would have to kill her and the fact it will reflect badly on Seekvaira as well as her family. But she nodded her head with a fire in her eyes and my king immediately approached her and started checking to see what she was worth. Turned out while gifted with her sword she was only worth a Pawn surprising me but then again who knows.

Eventually after recruiting her and cleaning up the mess of the church and the lab that was below we started looking through the lab looking for something to tell us what Valper is up to now. But Seekvaira came up to me and asked,

"Did you eat the scientist?" My whole body went cold right there and I couldn't stop myself from going stiff. I had been wearing my mask up to this point so she couldn't see my bloody face but now I was forced to reveal my face to her. Instead of looking repulsed by what I looked like now she came up to me and summoned a wet rag. She started wiping my face and cleaning it of the dried blood.

"You know if you wanted to feed so badly then you should have told me then we could have worked something out."

"I had the pills and they were working for a while plus your busy so I didn't-,"

"That's no excuse Naruto. Look I understand you are still confused about things still but please remember I care about your wellbeing so please don't hide something like this from me again okay?" I nodded my head,

"As you wish my King."

"I will have my family deliver the corpses of already deceased individuals to you once a month okay?" I nodded my head happy that I now had a source of food considering I was worried now that I enjoyed my meal then I would struggle to control myself in the future because of its great taste. Eventually I heard a cough and standing their with a grin on her face was Martha.

"Do you two want a room?" I blushed and turned away and so did Seekvaira trying to not show the blush on her face. We both were trying our best to ignore the comment and get back on task.

"Never mind that what did you find Martha?"

"Not much but Hokuto and I found a folder that contained a plan from Valper with them getting him the security measures for some of the Excalibur fragments and then fusing them together for something. For who I don't know this just shows how to get them and who the orders came from. However he is here somewhere in Japan right now." This disturbed me while I knew I could handle him because of his human body the problem is that he must be working with someone but whom though?

"This is disturbing I shall inform my family immediately and they will inform the Maou's about this situation. Is there anything else you need Martha?" She nodded her head and said,

"I remember Naruto saying at some point that you could use more members?" She nodded her head and wondering where she was going with this. "Well it just so happens I know a few people here in Japan that would make excellent members."

"What's the catch," I asked. This was too good to be true and I wasn't going to get my King's hopes up for nothing.

"Simple we have to go get them and convince them to join." Seekvaira turned to me and said,

"You heard the girl go with her and find me some more servants do you understand?" I sighed and nodded my head and she walked up to Martha and gave her a hug and said,

"Welcome to the family." Taking the documents she teleported out of the room. Martha was surprised and asked,

"Is she always this friendly?"

"No she's pretty cold to everyone else including her own family. But as you can see she just wants you to be happy in her peerage. We're are her family so when she is being rough don't take it personal she does that to everyone." She nodded her head and I heard a voice,

"Are we going now master." Turning around their stood Hokuto who was holding her white medical dress, which she now dropped, to the floor. Now she was standing there in a white Kimono that revealed a large amount of cleavage to me and hugged her body well. She had it reach down to her knees but that was about it though. She was still barefoot and I could see her feet were covered in blood and dirt. Sighing I got into a crouch position with my back to her. Martha was confused and so was Hokuto so I said,

"Get on my back now Hokuto." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hanged her legs around my waist. I put my hands on her knees holding her up and noticed that she was lighter than I thought she would be. After picking her up I looked at Martha and asked,

"Where to first?" She blinked back into realization and said,

"Well let's head to a small town that I know of and she should be there."

 **This is the second chapter of Replaced and I showed you all some things in this chapter.**

 **I showed you how the Tokyo will be his home base for this story and he will be living there while his King stays in the underworld mostly. She visits and stays there some time but she is in the Underworld mostly. She will move there permently soon but only after the Kobakiel Arc.**

 **I showed how Naruto is more ruthless compared to what he started out. To explain a little bit his instincts are causing him to stop thinking and acting like a human in battle and more like a ghoul which is ruthless and bloody in battle in this story.**

 **Now I said there would be only five girls in the harem let me clarify this for everyone because you will be writing questions of this in the comments: There are FIVE MAIN GIRLS IN THIS STORY now they are the main pairing of the story but that doesn't mean he won't have some mistresses in this story.**

 **The peerage won't be overpowered in a way to where they can one shot everything but they will still be extremely strong against the current generation and have the chance to become the strongest in the Underworld.**

 **I'm taking peerage requests but please be reasonable because I need to use characters that are not overpowered in this story because I want them to still be beatable by the likes of the true elite.**

 **I will be writing the back story of the ghouls when he meets Heaven, so if you don't like this then don't read it. This is just something I thought would be an interesting twist on why the angels are so fierce on protecting a cannibal race.**

 **Finally this is a completely different announcement I'm putting out some of my story ideas on my page and if you like them then consider them a challenge for you guys. PM me if you either have an idea about one of my stories or the challenges that I will set up for you guys but keep in mind I still have guidelines and I'm always willing to help you out whenever you guys need it I love talking to you guys about story ideas and I'm willing to pitch some ideas to help. I won't get back to you immediately but I will try my best to answer you guys.**

 **Now two things: One I am working on these five stories from now on until one of them is finished or I get far enough along I can let it sit for a while:**

 **Neglected Gremory**

 **Replaced**

 **Return of the Dark Knight**

 **Naruto Demon King Slayer**

 **Naruto Leviathan**

 **However 1, 3, and 4 will be my main focus at times since I have the most ideas with them but the other two will be updated just not a frequently as the others.**

 **Finally here are three challenge ideas for you guys if you want to take a shot at them I might write one of these ideas down the line but you know I want to see what you guys can do.**

 **Naruto Wretched Egg: Naruto is abandoned by someone (Family, hokage, etc.) and then he is taken by a lab (Choose a name for it) and then they are experimenting on him to the point one day he breaks out and kills everyone in the lab. Naruto wakes up in a unknown area and is trying to separate his thoughts with the voice inside of his head that calls itself Wretched Egg.**

 **So this is a NarutoxDeadmanWonderland crossover in which Naruto takes Shiro's place. He has the branch of sin and use all of the abilities alogn with the fact he can regenerate blood quickly so he never runs out. He can either go to Konoha and confront the people who left him behind or go to another village and have a grand bloody adventure there.**

 **My big requirements are this: He has to be insane at times, it must be bloody, and both personalities surface at different times. Naruto must not kill any main characters but he can maim them really bad.**

 **Naruto Fallen King: Naruto once was an angel with great strength until he fell from heaven because he couldn't stand his brothers and sisters falling because of something that God hated them doing. Eventually he becomes the strongest Fallen in existence and when God dies he forgives him but he hates what he did. Naruto is NOT the leader, but he is seen as the leader when it comes to certain matters. Eventually Naruto disappears from the world and returns at the peace meeting.**

 **Major Requirements: Naruto is a twelve winged fallen angel, He is ruthless against his enemies and shows kindness to his friends. He does not resent Michael or the other angels only when they speak ill of his faction.**

 **Main Pairing: Naruto harem of strong individuals (No Rias or her peerage) Only some of the strongest in the universe: Serafall, Gabriel, Ophis, Tiamat some examples.**

 **Naruto Black Devil: Naruto works for Junior at his bar as someone who deals with major issues. After one night where a blond girl puts up a great fight against him he grows interested in being hunter. Now he is going to Beacon to become a hunter and find truly strong opponents.**

 **Major Requirements: Naruto must be extremely strong, the strongest student there.**

 **He must use a sword that can self modify itself in battle.**

 **Cold, calculating but when around friends he is a kind and caring person.**

 **Naruto pairing up to you guys make it interesting.**

 **Naruto must have an ability that makes him unique to the students to the point its his trump card against truly strong opponents. (Susaano?, Some kind of transformation increasing his strength, some examples) Go nuts with this one.**

 **If you guys are interested in these challenges PM me and we can talk about them otherwise I will see you guys in Return of the Dark Knight and Neglected Gremory.**

 **Crowfeast out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or its characters. I do not profit from this fan fiction. In some of my stories are complaining I should list from every universe some of the characters bring in should be from. Well I will try to do that but there is no promises on that okay? Also for all of those jackasses who feel it necessary to tell me what is real and what is not its fanfiction and that means I can change the universe to suit my means so please if you have problems with this then take it up with someone else. Please enjoy this new chapter of Replaced**

 **Chapter 3: Recruiting and forgetting the past**

I was carrying Hokuto on my back with Martha leading us to the next town where we were suppose to recruit our first new member. She informed me that some of the people she would bring us to, we would need to beat first before they join. For some reason they are all battlemaniacs and have a tendency to get more into the fights then anything in their everyday lives. However, before we could get into town I saw some rogue creatures that looked like little goblins attacking two girls in the distance and I decided I needed to help them. So, putting Hokuto down, I darted forward charging at the beasts. These creatures sensed my presence but before they could react I slaughtered three of them with a quick swipe of my hands ripping their heads off their shoulders.

After killing them the others came at me too but this lead to me darting out of the way and being behind them. Summoning a little magic I casted a bolt of lightning at them turning them into ash there. Once the goblins were dead I looked around and saw the two girls were looking at me with amazement in their eyes. But there was something about them that shocked me to the core really. One girl had bright red hair that had two ponytails and she had pink eyes that were looking at me with shock.

She had an amazing figure with large breasts that I've only seen on two girls in my lifetime and her figure was incredible. Although she was wearing some kind of tight fitting school uniform and a black shirt that didn't even go down to her knees she looked stunning for her natural beauty was on display. She had black leg stockings reaching up to her knees and a pair of brown shoes on her feet. Altogether she looked like Rias I could tell just by the difference in her eyes that she was not Rias at all. She looked almost like her twin though but this made me more nervous than anything else.

The other girl though scared the hell out of me because she looked almost like Akeno now. She had long black hair that reached down her back and it was laid out flat without anything holding it up. She had amazingly large breasts that were bigger than the red hair girls and I think that the only one could match her breasts size would be Akeno maybe even Grayfia. Her eyes were dark purple in one eye and she had a dark blue eye in the other. She had an amazing figure that could rival anyone I've ever met and she had narrow hips and a slim figure.

Her outfit of choice was interesting as well considering it was a small top that was strained by her incredible bust size and a skirt so short that a little breeze would reveal her underwear to the world. Overall she was wearing black high heels shoes and a pair of black stockings up to her knees like the red head. Between the two I was having a nervous breakdown by how close they look like Rias and Akeno. Finally tearing my eyes from them I tell Martha,

"Deal with their wounds and let's keep going so we can find the first person so we can recruit them to our peerage."

 **Third person P.O.V**

Naruto quickly disappeared from sight and the two girls were trying to stop him. But Martha quickly got between them and him as he teleported away.

"Its best you don't bother him right now."

"Why though we just wanted to thank him for his help," replied the red hair girl. The black hair girl nodded her head as well. Martha eventually explains,

"He's not comfortable around you two right now."

"Why though?" Martha looked at the black girl and noticed they were both well gifted. She soon became self-conscious about her own bust size and was trying to hide it from them. Hokuto was watching with confusion and seeing that her breasts measured up to theirs and wasn't worried Naruto-sama wouldn't be interested in her now. Finally Martha explained,

"From what Naruto has told us on our trip here you two look exactly like two girls who've betrayed him in the past and he still loves them. So he is doing what he believes is best to avoid getting his heart broken again." The two nod their heads at Martha but Hokuto asks,

"What's your names if you don't mind since we saved both of you." The red head blushes at forgetting to tell them their names and the black hair one does as well. But she got a seductive smile on her face and they answer, "My name is Mio," answered the red hair with a bow showing off her bouncing breasts.

"Rachelle **(OC, I do own this one.)** I'm a fallen angel," she flared her wings out for the two of them to see. She had three sets of wings which meant she was a fairly strong fallen in her case. Not the strongest but powerful enough to give most opponents trouble in the end. Naruto teleported back this time with Seekvaira with him and she was wondering what was wrong. Upon seeing the two girls she was shocked.

They looked just like Rias and Akeno only small differences in either their hairstyle or eye color. Otherwise they might just pass off as clones for them. Now she could understand why Naruto was uncomfortable with these two considering they would bring up bad memories for him. She approached them and said,

"My name is Seekvaira I'm sure I don't need to tell you both what I am?" They nodded their heads but she could tell their eyes were on Naruto now more than ever. This annoyed her because Naruto is suppose to be hers and no one else's but she knew she would be forced to share due to his growing strength. That and his well known love for the white Nekoshou that Rias has but can't visit because he is trying to avoid her.

"Well this would be a good time to explain why I'm here now then." The two girls nodded their head and were soon given an entire explanation to the peerage system in general and recruitment. Finally after the explanation Mio says,

"Please bring us into the peerage as well we would make great pieces." Rachelle nodded her head but her eyes were glued on Naruto, which prompt Mio to smack her on the back of the head this lead to them having a stare down which Naruto knew from past experiences how to fix with no problem. Naruto gets between the two of them and says,

"My king wants to invite you to join the peerage so could you both please stay on task with this right now." Both girls glared at each other and then smiled at him. Naruto turned away from them and stood behind Seekvaira who was smiling at this. This in her mind might just be the thing to fix his issue he has with Rias and Akeno. Did she want them in the mix for his affection? No but Naruto needed to get over them so he could visit Koneko and spend time with the other members. She pulled out two Pawn pieces and reincarnated them as members of her peerage and putting Naruto in charge of them. Naruto tried to fight her but she already teleported away to deal with some paperwork back home for the two girls.

Now he was left with the two of them standing there waiting for some orders.

"Okay so let's search this town for the girl that Martha told us about okay?" Naruto walked up to Hokuto and let her get onto his back again giving her a piggyback ride in a sense. Mio and Rachelle were looking at me with surprise and jealousy he guess. But he didn't care Hokuto didn't have shoes on so I didn't feel it was right for her to walk around barefoot all day. Even though it wouldn't bother her much I still felt bad for her anyway, so I did this to just make sure she was comfortable and I felt it's my duty to make sure she was okay.

We started maneuvering through town to find whoever the hell Martha knew but she wasn't sure where this person was either. She said it was a girl and she was currently in high school and known for having amazing skills with almost any weapon she got her hands on. However, she explained while she was good at fighting and killing monsters in town, she had a tendency to over do things and become obsessive with targets of interest. She had been stalking this one boy recently and she seemed intent on keeping him in her sites until they started dating for some reason. After walking through town for a while, we finally arrived at a small house that was not even lit or with running water, if what my ears could tell me.

Overall it was pretty gloomy and it didn't really provide a welcoming atmosphere. She knocked on the door and the door slid open not too long afterwards. Standing there was a girl with bright pink hair and eyes. Her hair was down her back and she had a very cute figure compared to some of the busty figures I've seen. She was wearing some kind of blue student outfit with a short blue skirt and a pair of brown shoes.

But I noticed she was crying now with a sad smile on her face as well. This usually meant she was upset but at the same time happy about something. She ran up and hugged Martha who returned the hug as well. But she soon pushed her off and held her shoulders,

"What's wrong Yuno, why are you crying?" Yuno, guessing from the sign on her house her last name is Gasai (Future Diary).

"Oh it's nothing really, so what brings you to these neck of the woods?" She was rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Martha explained to her about why she was here to recruit her to the peerage and hopefully give her a new life. Apparently from what I learned she murdered her own parents because they abused her frequently. Then she killed a handful of people who found out about her parent's disappearance without a care in the world.

Now though, she lived on her own with no real means of taking care of herself other than a part time job she had outside of her school. That and she was also a monster hunter on the side, which if you know the right people in town pays better than you would think. Entering the house we all took a seat around a table with a few pieces of food settled on the table. But the food is more along the lines of stuff you didn't have to refrigerate or warm up so it was stuff from a box. The issue here though was that she had no lights with her excuse being she was off the grid.

Bullshit, she just didn't want to pay an electricity bill but hey, who am I to judge? I eat other people for my diet. She didn't know this, which explains why she was setting out food for me. Turning to her I replied,

"Not to be rude but I can't eat this. My diet doesn't consist of human food."

"Oh, I'm sorry what do you eat then?" I was scared of telling her I eat other people. If she freaked that would mean she wouldn't join the peerage and Seekvaira would be pissed about this.

"He's a ghoul, Yuno, so he can't digest food like humans and other species can," Martha immediately told her why. Great now to see her reaction to this and if I would need to punish Martha later on today.

"Oh I see then, sorry about that." She took the food from me and gave it to Hokuto who was looking at it with confusion. I guess being dead erased some of her memories of how to do things. Taking one of the chips I put it in front of her and said,

"Open up and say ah," Mio and Rachelle looked angry at this but I was ignoring them now. Hokuto did what I asked and ate the chip and said,

"It's good Naruto-sama may I have more?" I nodded my head and pushed her plate in front of her. She started digging into the food and she seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Seeing her act like this reminded me of Koneko a little bit with her quiet manner and her enjoyment of eating sweets. Although Yuno looked sadden about something so I decided to get to the core issue here.

"So miss Gasai, can you tell us what is wrong?" She looked at me and started crying again.

"Its nothing really, just this guy I liked." I nodded my head and Martha came into the conversation and said,

"Is it that boy Yuuki?" She nodded her head and this time she put her head into her hands and started bawling right there. Martha quickly comforted her and took her into another room to talk to her leaving me with Hokuto, Mio, and Rachelle. Hokuto was busy eating her food and now Martha's food and Mio and Rachelle were eager to talk to me if the sparkle in their eye was anything to go by.

"So Mio, Rachelle what exactly are the two of you?"

"Well I'm a demon princess from the realm of Hell and Rachelle is a fallen angel who is now also a devil as well." She nodded her head to confirm what Mio just told me and then she said,

"I'm the daughter of a high ranking fallen angel who murdered my mother after he found out about my existence." I gave her a sad smile and the asked,

"So why are you two so intrigued in me?" Both girls looked confused and I gave them a deadpan expression,

"You two have been looking at me with a glint in your eyes, which makes it clear you want to ask me something." Both girls blushed at this and then Mio jumped into it and asked,

"Is it true you use to serve a different King not too long ago?"

"Yes and I rather not talk about it." Mio nodded her head.

"Well, would you mind answering something that has been bothering us." I nodded my head and she asked,

"Are you just being blunt with us because we look like them?" My entire body stiffened but that was enough for them to know that I was uncomfortable with them because they looked so much like Rias and Akeno. Just their bodies and their personalities and how they act is so similar it makes me uncomfortable. Mio came around the table and hugged me causing me to freeze up from her touch. Rachelle soon join her while hugging me from behind.

"I want you to know that we are not like those other girls and we promise to be by your side no matter what."

"That's right! We are the outcasts and forgotten, it's only natural we stick together no matter what." I nodded my head and started relaxing into the hug. Suddenly I felt another pair of arms in the mix and saw that it was Hokuto.

"What are you doing Hokuto?"

"They are doing it so I wanted to do it as well," she answered me with a blank look on her face. Suddenly, there was a cough and standing there was Martha looking on like a mother hen who was extremely annoyed. Mio and Rachelle quickly returned to their spots and Hokuto just stayed next to me and started eating again. Martha took her seat and stole her food from Hokuto.

"Well, while you guys were having a moment I managed to find out about that boy she is so interested in."

"Well," I asked.

"This boy, Yuuki, she has had her eyes on him for a while now but just recently she has seen him dating some other girl from their school. She has grown extremely jealous because of how infatuated she is with him but the real issue is he knew of her feelings for him. But he seemed to be dating her without a second thought leaving her completely heartbroken really." I clenched my fist at this and the other girls did as well except for Hokuto who accidently snapped off a piece of the wood from the table. I nodded my head and saw that it was about midnight so there was no point in going out to scout for him at this time of day.

I turned to Martha and Hokuto and ordered,

"Alright starting tomorrow I want both of you to be watching Yuno for the rest of the day. Make sure she does not leave the house or go anywhere near the boy tomorrow. Mio, I want you to find this supposed girlfriend and find out exactly what her part is in this whole thing. Rachelle, you will check his friends and family and see which ones are in on this as well."

"What about you?" I looked over at Martha and answered,

"I'm going to be watching the boy myself."

 **Next day, school**

Hiding under an invisibility spell is a drag but it was necessary to monitor this boy and see what was going on. I had a gut feeling that there was more going on in then what Yuno was saying so I wanted to make sure. Looking at the boy I couldn't see anything great about him, really. He had blue eyes, black hair, and he had a normal white skin complexion like anyone I've seen. He was wearing a brown wool cap on his head, a black shirt, a brown jacket, and a pair of black shorts and black shoes on his feet.

Honestly, he was average in every way when it comes to his grades and when it comes to the general looks and talent this kid has. I've been following him ever since I managed to find him here at the school and so far things have been incredibly boring. But I needed just one thing to confirm my theory of what kind of person he is and what he has done.

"Hey Yuuki, how's that thing you're doing with Gasai going?" I perked up at this. This was something that this guy he was talking to knew about. Yuuki looked at him and smirked,

"Like clockwork man, considering that stupid idiot didn't show up at school today. Man I knew she liked me but to think it went to this extent I think I should consider a restraining order." He and the other guy started laughing at this. I was clenching my fist and was ready to kill him here. But I calmed myself down because I just needed the evidence first and then he would disposable.

"So how much longer till she offs herself?"

"Not too much longer, Marie is enjoying this as well since she's been jealous of the bitch for years. But soon she will be gone and then she will be the top girl in the class."

"Yeah man I can't believe she actually believed that shit when you said you two would marry after high school." Yuuki was laughing too and he nodded his head. This was all I needed to confirm this was some elaborate plan to kill Yuno by making her off herself. What sick creatures! Makes me glad I was born a ghoul instead of a conceited human.

Moving through the school I managed to get outside without hitting something and once I was on a nearby rooftop, Mio and Rachelle showed up as well.

"Report." Mio started,

"I looked into the girlfriend turns out she and her little friends are in on this thing as well. They've been jealous of Yuno for years and now are hoping this would get rid of her soon. But they show no intent of having her to try and kill herself. Just for her to fall apart really." I nodded my head and looked over at Rachelle.

"From what I've gathered, Yuuki only has about four friends that are into this as well while the others are disgusted with their behavior. His family doesn't know considering his mother is gone all the time and his father is nowhere to be found. Honestly, the guy is in debt up to his eyeballs and is desperate to do whatever he can to clear his debt. Rumor is he was planning to sell his son to them in order to clear his debt with them."

"And from what I gathered from Yuuki, this confirms this is some elaborate plan to get rid of Yuno for kicks." The girls were angry, that I could tell so I said,

"I want you two to head back with this evidence and give it to Martha but do NOT tell Yuno."

"Why not? Surely she would want revenge on the people that did this to her." I nodded my head at this.

"That is true but the issue with that is that she would go out on a murdering spree and the last thing we need is a mass murder joining our group because of jealousy."

"But you heard the horrible things they said about her and what they are trying to do to her?"

"Yes, I agree with you on this but the problem is that if we let her get her revenge then all evidence will point straight at her and this would lead to an investigation into what happened to her parents and the last thing we need is for that to come up as well. Look, he won't be alive for much longer trust me, just head back to the house while I deal with this okay?" They both looked like they wanted to argue with me but they relented and did what I asked them to do. Teleportation circles glowed beneath them and then they were gone leaving me looking at the setting sun in the distance.

Now it was time to hunt this little shit and show him true terror.

 **Yuuki Residence**

Yuuki finally showed up at his house and now was trying to relax by enjoying a nice dinner. While he was cooking I locked all the doors and cut the phone lines to keep him from calling anyone. I also took the battery out of his phone preventing him from contacting anyone with it and I smashed the chip. Now he was all alone in this house with me and I was going to enjoy hunting him. Plus all he had to defend himself from me was knives and normal knives wouldn't work on me due to my unnatural hard skin.

Yuuki just finished his meal and now it was time to start my game of cat and mouse. So I disillusioned myself and walked into the kitchen with my mask on my face.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your meal because it will be the last one you will ever enjoy." He freaked out and picked up his kitchen knife and threw it at me. I ducked my head to the side and started walking toward him making him run like hell. He was tripping over his own feet trying to get away from me and he was trying to open the door. But he saw that it was locked as I was following him around the building.

He tried opening windows but they were shut and he was starting to panic. Closing in, I let my step have a thud to them causing his breathing to get harder and faster. After running upstairs, he then was rummaging through different rooms for something. Finally he came out of a room with me coming up the stairs and he was holding a revolver in his hands. Before I could say anything he put a round into my chest sending me crashing down the stairs.

Naturally I didn't feel the bullet in my chest but I had to act like I was hurt to mess with him a little bit. He came to the top of the stairs and the gun was down at his side now. He was breathing heavily trying to come to terms he killed me but I than sat up causing him to scream. Standing at the bottom of the steps I started walking up them again. He took aim with the gun and unloaded a few more rounds into me causing me to flinch ever few times. While these wouldn't kill me they still hurt like a bitch to be honest.

He was now at the end of the hallway upstairs and he had fired about four shots into me now. So he had two rounds left to hit me with. Turning around, he aimed the gun again and fired another round and this one lodge itself into my mask and went into my head. Great, now I would have a headache but I had to pretend to be hurt so I collapsed onto the ground back first. He slowly walked to me and then aimed the gun at my face again and unloaded his last bullet into my skull.

After making sure he fired six rounds I then sat up scaring him again and causing him to drop the now empty gun. He started crawling away as fast as possible to try and get away from me. But I was right on top of him and I was slowly removing the bullets from my body and dropping them on the ground. He now locked himself in one of the rooms and I could hear him breathing heavily while trying to dial on his cellphone. Once at the door I kicked it open ripping it off the hinges and standing in the doorway.

Now he was panicking like a frightened rabbit and he screamed,

"Why is my cellphone not working!?" I decided to humor him,

"Well I did take the chip out of it and smashed it." He looked at me with fear and then he had a realization,

"My neighbors most likely heard the shots so they are calling the police right now to come to my house." His smugness at this was adorable really because I thought of this before hand. I put a sound proof barrier around the house preventing the noise from leaving. But I figured I would humor him a little bit and crush whatever little hope he has left.

"Well then I shouldn't take too long in killing you then should I?" I slowly approached him and he threw his phone at me now. Catching it I crushed it in my grip rendering it useless now. Well it was useless considering the chip wasn't in it but hey details, details. Standing in front of his cowering form I realized that he really was a stupid kid with no idea of what he got himself in.

"Are you the serial killer that has been killing people all over the city?" I raised an eyebrow at this and figured hell I could use this as a means to cover my tracks.

"Yes I am but I'm going to try something new on you. But I want to know something and your answer determines how you go." He nodded his head with tears in his eyes and fear written on his face.

"Did you set up everything lately where you were going to force Yuno Gasai to kill herself?" He now had a look of realization in his face and then asked with anger in his voice with fear mixed in as well.

"Well yeah, I mean I was just messing with her that's all." I pulled out a tape recorder and replayed what he said earlier today. Now his face was one of terror and fear and then he started begging me not to kill him. He was only joking with his friend and that kind of bullshit. I just sighed and then got to the point I was here.

"Listen, you think you are hot shit for what you did today? Well guess what, there are worse things in life then death and I will show you now what happens when you mess with someone who has connections to beings out of this world!" I then ripped my mask off and showed him my **Kakugan** and then grabbed him by the throat.

 **Gory scene please skip if squeamish**

Without a second thought I pierced his stomach with my hand, causing him to spit up some blood onto my face. He started gagging for his breath but I twisted my hand causing him to scream. I then pulled my arm out while holding his stomach in my hand now and dropping it to the floor. Crushing his throat was a viable option now but I decided to got with something worse. I ripped off his left arm and tossed it across the room.

Blood started gushing out of his arm causing him to scream even more. I dropped him to the floor and he was crying begging me to stop and not to kill him. Please, this bastard didn't deserve mercy of any kind I sure as hell wasn't going to give it to him. So I slammed my foot on his back and then grabbed his other arm and ripped it clean off as well. I snapped my finger and summoned my Kagune and the tentacle reached down and ripped off both of his legs as well.

How he wasn't dead I don't know but I was sure he would be in a little bit. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and then turned him so he would look at me. Closing the distance I slammed my jaw on his throat and ripped it open causing him to gush out blood. With the last of his strength he begged for his mother and then died. Dropping his body to the ground and swallowing the flesh I then felt the hunger hit me.

Without thinking I immediately started digging into his corpse and started eating all of his organs along with the flesh and chunks of muscle in his body. Once I finished feeding on him for a little while where only his head remained along with his arms and legs I looked at the blood covered room. I had killed someone who now is leaving a mother with a dead child. Someone who had been murdered in the prime of his life and never will reach his full potential and his girlfriend lost the interest of her life right now. I know what he did was a horrible thing to do but what he was planning to due to Yuno was worse by making her take her own life after everything that has happened to her.

I had no idea there was a serial killer here in this town but now I had an alibi for what I did today. Maybe more grizzly than what that guy would do normally but in the end I'm sure that this could be classified as losing control of himself and thus leading them back to the murderer instead of me. Plus, with a little magic I could easily make the cops believe that was the case. Cleaning up some pieces of the mess and putting his head on his bed with his arms and legs right next to it I wrote in the blood,

'I Can Kill You Anywhere I Want To, No Place Is Safe From Me.'

There, that would be a good message to leave for the police and now to make my exit.

 **Gory scene over**

Leaving the house I arrived back at the Gasai home and entered through the front door with my clothes dripping blood. Arriving in the dining room everyone was having a good time from what I could see. Yuno was playing some kind of board game with the other girls and Mio and Rachelle looked like they were having a good time. Martha was showing Hokuto how to play the game and she was slowly beginning to understand how this game worked. However, the hospitality ended when Yuno saw me and gasped at how I was covered in blood and my clothes were soaked in it.

Eating got messy after a while, along with the fact it was like being in a feeding frenzy so you just wanted to eat no matter what. The other girls looked too and each of them had a varying reaction to how I looked. Martha was stunned and worried, Hokuto looked neutral, Mio and Rachelle looked concerned with the fact I was covered in blood with my mask having two bullet holes through it. Yuno came up to me and was about to ask me but I handed her the recorder and she played it. After hearing what was on that tape I could see the murder in her eyes and the tears running down as well.

I quickly gave her a hug causing her to be stunned by my action.

"He doesn't deserve you if he was just planning something like that. We all express love in our own way so don't let anyone believe you're anything other than loving." Yuno was crying into my clothes forgoing that I was covered in blood. Finally after a little time crying she asked,

"What did you do?"

"I killed him and ate him." She was shocked and it looked like she was upset with this.

"I see, well I can't blame you for doing it. Thank you, I feel much better knowing that he got what was coming to him." She gave me a small smile, which seemed to light up the room and make everyone feel better. Martha got next to me and said,

"Out of those clothes, you go take a shower while we take care of cleaning them. Also did you leave any evidence behind of your time there?"

"No I made the thing look like the serial killer here in town lost complete control of himself and basically murdered him in his own home since he would know he was home alone." She nodded her head and while she was someone that believed in second chances she made it clear that what I did to him would be justifiable. After finding the shower and taking off my bloody clothes, I slipped underneath the hot water, which was surprising she had considering she had no electricity of any kind. But it would seem that the group managed to get something working so who was I to complain. While washing the blood off my body and out of my hair I started think about what I did.

Killing him was different than others. He was just a stupid kid that made a dangerous enemy who happened to be someone I was planning to recruit. Now though, that I think about it, maybe I should have killed him quickly instead of the torture I put him through. No what I did was justifiable considering he thought it would be funny for a girl to commit suicide and making her do it purposely no less. Well this shit doesn't fly in any society that I know of, so why should I care?

But honestly, I murdered and ate someone's baby and that made me sick to my stomach. Putting my head on the tiles I really was wondering; was I any better than the strays that were killing their kings? Would I become so ravenous with my hunger I would eat my friends in my new peerage? I felt something soft being pushed into my back and they were pointy and soft. I know from my past experiences those were breasts but who would be bold enough to do something like this.

Looking behind me I saw that it was Rachelle standing there naked as the day she was born with Mio in the same way but more embarrassed then her friend. Honestly, they were breath taking beauties but the issue now was that I was trying to hide my erection from them right now.

"What are you two doing in the shower with me right now?" Rachelle ran her hands over my chest while Mio was trying to hide her embarrassment being in this position.

"Well you looked upset and we were coming in here to comfort you since the others are busy right now either drying your clothes or trying to talk to Yuno about joining now." Mio nodded her head along with what Rachelle said,

"That's true plus we wanted to talk with you in private and this seems to be the best place to do it." I was banging my head on the wall trying to hide the feeling of my hormones raging on. Blood started dripping down my forehead and it was causing me to be a little light headed. But Rachelle healed my head preventing me from getting light headed.

"Okay, so what do you two want then?"

"We are just here to tell you that we don't judge you for what you've done. In fact, we respect it because you've accepted what you are where some wouldn't even do that much. You did this for a girl that was being psychologically tortured by a guy and his friends for kicks. On top of that you made sure that he would confess to his crimes and that his cries would not be heard." I nodded my head and Rachelle turned me around and hugged my head to her breasts.

"Don't hold it in, show us how you're really feeling please. That's what real friends and love ones do." I felt tears running down my face and I couldn't stop them now. I was crying now and both girls were hugging me to comfort me. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to open myself up to someone again.

 **Kuoh, 3rd P.O.V**

Rias could say she was many things today and annoyed was definitely one of them. Issei, for some unholy reason, decided to pick a fight with some of the exorcists in the city without backup and against her orders. Saji, from Sona's peerage helped him but it was a futile effort considering they got their asses handed to them because of their superior numbers. Now though, she had to deal with pissed off exorcists that were angry they interfered in their mission and were planning to give her an earful. So right now she was sitting in her office listening to the two of them just yell at her for her lack of control of her members.

This shows that she really needed Naruto back because Akeno was a mess and barely did anything with anyone anymore. Kiba was training relentlessly and was trying to avoid Issei all together. Koneko made it clear she would only tolerate his presence if he kept his mouth about Naruto shut or she would kill him for it. Asia, well she was asking for a new place because of how Issei has been acting like with his perverted behavior. Now she was looking at Xenovia and answered her demands,

"My stupid Pawn acted out of his own intentions with another one and I apologize, really. Things aren't going great with me and that one because of his bad habits."

"Yes his perversity is disgusting really," Irina replied with disgust and disappointment on her face. She was sad her friend ended up like this and now seemed to be a greater asshole then he was when they were kids and played games together. Sure he got upset when he lost but now he was just being stupid and cruel without any real reason. It was sad really and she really wanted to see the best side of him but she just couldn't with his actions as of late. Xenovia didn't care at this point and pointed something out that Rias would find most shocking,

"Well regardless, whether he did this on his own accord or yours, please try to keep him out of the way from now on especially considering that I heard rumors of a Ghoul that has recently been making head waves with the church lately." Rias jumped from her seat and her magic came to life scaring both girls out of their wits at the sight of her aura.

"What do you know about the Ghoul?" Rias demanded answers now. There was only one ghoul she knew about and that was Naruto. This could make her one step closer to finding Naruto and bringing him back and showing how she felt about him. Plus this would fix everything that was happening to her peerage and hopefully restore the love she had with him along with Akeno's love as well. Looking closely at Rias, Irina answered,

"We don't know his name but we do know that he has been sighted with a former exorcist of the church known as Saint Martha." Rias was stunned, if he was able to get an exorcist, one of the high orders, into the peerage then that means he was really digging hard at finding the strongest people he could. But that wasn't important right now she needed a location,

"Where exactly though?" "We don't know? From some rumors, they have him in Kyoto and others have him in Tokyo. So where the ghoul is, is anyone's guess at this point. On top of that the church has orders from Heaven that we are to protect him no matter what."

Rias raised an eyebrow at them and was about ask why. However, her peerage appeared in the room giving the exorcists a perfect chance to leave the room without being hindered. Rias was upset and was about to call out to them but Issei barged into the room and he took all the attention on himself. Everyone looked at him like he was scum in their eyes but they noticed that he had rage burning in his eyes and they were on Asia right now. She looked terrified by this and Akeno decided to stand next to her incase he tried something.

"Asia how could you do this to me! Do you understand how much trouble you put me in from yesterday!"

 _Flashback begins_

 _Asia had her bags in hand and was walking out the door with them. Issei's parents finally caught up to her and asked,_

 _"Why are you leaving Asia?"_

 _"I'm moving in with a classmate from my club today because I wanted to get away from Issei. His perversity I tolerated for a while but it's gotten to the point I can't stand it anymore. Thank you for the hospitality but I must go now." With that said, Asia walked out the door and was finding a place where she can teleport to Akeno's shrine temple. She asked to move in with someone or have a place to stay at and Akeno offered her place._

 _It was lonely for her so she agreed for her to be there and keep her company on their off time. Back with Issei's parents however, they were looking at their son with anger in their eyes and were demanding answers. Lets just say after the explanation without the Devil stuff mixed in it, Issei was in a heap of trouble. With his parents basically doing anything they could to punish him now._

 _Flashback ends_

Issei was stomping towards her but Akeno had some lightning crackling in her hand showing that he either backs off or gets a bolt of lightning through his body for his efforts. Along with that he felt Kiba aiming his blade at him showing he was equally serious and Koneko standing in front of Asia as well with a fire in her eyes. Deciding he couldn't do this now, he decided to get his good day kiss from Rias. However, the minute he got close to her she turned away from him and told him,

"Issei, I don't know what you were trying but I'm not kissing you."

"But you kissed me after I beat Riser!"

"Yes but that was in the spur of the moment Issei and plus I always had my eyes on someone else." The blond hair now black hair boy popped into her head and she smiled. But Issei ruined the moment when he said,

"Why are so hung up on him! He's a loser that couldn't stand he would never be loved by anyone so he ran off like the coward he was!" Rias finally slammed her hands on her desk and turned to him with fury in her eyes.

"One more word out of your mouth about Naruto and you won't worry about your life now because I will trade you to someone else and they can become your king and take care of you however they wish." Issei shivered in fear knowing he was in serious shit with everyone now and it was Naruto's fault. He would never admit he was responsible for this but hey, he was a perverted idiot that thought if Naruto was no longer in the picture, he would have a fair shot at the girls now and making his own harem out of them. But now they hate him because they miss him which made him realize the only way to get their affection back is to kill him the next time they meet. He was blinded by his goals of grandeur and lust that he didn't notice that Rias was now in talks with Sona about Freed attacking some people in town and needing back up right now.

Rias could only feel the situation was going to get worse from here on out.

 **Next day, Busujima Dojo**

After the emotional day at Gasai's place and Naruto coming to terms with what he did things were going smoother with the group. Yuno agreed to join the peerage considering she was now all alone and with no reason for staying in this town anymore. So Seekvaira showed up and made her into her other Pawn and thrusting her training on Naruto while she goes and fills out some more paperwork about her as well as finishing with Mio's and Rachelle's. Naruto was closer to the two girls now and was talking to them frequently now. He was more open with the group and was becoming close to those two especially making it almost like it was when he was with Rias and Akeno.

Hokuto was riding on his back like usual with the two girls each taking each side of him. They would have grabbed his arms if it weren't for Hokuto riding on his back. Yuno was walking behind them with Martha standing next to her. Yuno got a new obsession and it's with Naruto now considering he killed someone for her, which in her mind is the ultimate form of a love confession. She was well aware that the other girls had a thing for him including the girl that was on his back.

But that was okay considering among devils, harems are not uncommon considering they are a race based on the evils of the world. So she would be patient and wait for her turn and then she would make her move to make him love her too. Naruto and the others were standing outside some kind of dojo that taught people how to use demonic weaponry against those of the supernatural variety. Mostly stray devils, demons, fallen angels, and the occasional rogue exorcist. Honestly, they were just mercenary hunters in training just more with a supernatural touch to it instead.

Walking inside they saw a girl standing over the bodies of many warriors each groaning in pain from being beaten ruthlessly. The girl had long purple hair with blue eyes and a sizable chest. Slim waist along with a glossy look that was just enchanting and she was wearing a white gi that barely restrained her breasts and showed off her large but firm behind. She had a small smile on her face and it was one of satisfaction from beating all of the guys and gals that challenged her. Naruto dropped Hokuto and walked up to her but she immediately disappeared and swung her kendo stick at him.

But Naruto dodged it and then broke the stick itself into a million pieces. She was shocked this man did something that no one in the dojo has been able to do other than her father, dodge her attack. This made her excited but she immediately spotted Martha in the background waving at her. She smiled at her and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Saeko, still thrashing everyone that's in the dojo huh?" The purple hair girl now named Saeko laughed at the comment.

"Yeah, these wimps thought they could take me out and if they did, they would get a night on the town with me. The girls even jumped in on that but as you can see none of them were good enough to do it."

"That's not surprising really," Martha said with a shake of her head. Half of the class was gunning to get into Saeko's pants while the other was just doing this so they can be friends with her instead. Naruto coughed getting both girls attention.

"As much as I enjoy your girl talk, we do have something we are here to do." Martha nodded her head and then turned back to Saeko who was looking at her with confusion.

"Saeko, I would like you to meet Naruto, he is the Queen of the peerage I'm in now." Saeko was shocked, the great Saint Martha joined with an enemy faction. That was something she thought she would never see to be honest. But hey, in this world, who knows what could happen plus she heard the church turned on her quickly so she would betray them to the Devils isn't completely unbelievable.

"So why are you two here then?" She looked behind Martha at Yuno and got a stony look,

"Hello Yuno, has stalking that boy become boring now." Yuno got a bloodthirsty look on her face and she had her hand on her black sword.

"Not really, I found out he was trying to get me to off myself so Naruto-kun actually put him in the ground for me." Saeko was surprised by this, Yuno had been stalking that kid since middle school so to hear she had him offed was surprising. But then again she was interested in another boy but he was hung up on this girl that was with the spear martial arts class so her chances with him were zilch. Funny, they both wanted someone and they ended up rejecting them but unlike Yuno she just accepted the fact her chosen husband hadn't shown up yet. Looking at Naruto now Saeko decided to ask him,

"So why are you here then?"

"I would like to recruit you to the peerage." Saeko was surprised how blunt he was with his demands when most would beat around the bush with her. So she activated a little magic and summoned her demonic blade into her hand. It had golden wraps around the handle with the handle being pure black.

"Well if you want me in your King's peerage, then prove you are worthy of leading me then." She licked her lips at him and Naruto shrugged his shoulders knowing this would happen. So with one hand he removed his hoodie leaving him in his black t-shirt and long black slacks. Naruto took off his shoes as well and threw them to the side where Mio, Rachelle, and Yuno started fighting over who had what clothes. Saeko, Martha, and Naruto sweatdropped at this.

"You're quite the popular one aren't you?"

"Apparently so," Naruto turned back to her and saw her withdraw her sword from her sheathe. This blade was pure steel but it had some etching in it indicating that this blade had been blessed by something. Standing in front of each other for a split second Saeko immediately dashed at him and swung when she was in front of him. Naruto jumped over her attack and threw a flying kick at her head. Saeko ducked under the kick and spinning around she threw her own kick at him but Naruto immediately leapt off her leg and onto the other side of the mat.

He charged at her again and quickly aimed for a sweep kick Saeko saw it coming and dodged the attack again. She leapt into the air and brought her sword down in a slash, which Naruto rolled under her and away from the attack. Naruto spun around and threw a punch at her back, which she blocked with her sword. He felt the darkness in the blade burning his hand and he quickly retracted his hand.

"Nice sword you have."

"Thanks this sword was blessed by my father and it was forged from the bones and blood of a demon that had incredibly thick skin and immunity to holy magic. So I guess you could say that holy swords have no affect on my sword but at the same time my blade would not have an affect on their either."

"Ah so there is a limitation to you swords power then?" Saeko nodded her head but Naruto noticed that her eyes were now changing. They were becoming wilder, more driven with bloodlust. He could see her aura forming and she was ready to fight with more vigor this time around. Naruto waited for her charge at him so he could measure her current power now.

Within a few seconds she charged at him and made several mad slashes at him but Naruto was dodging each strike with ease but he had to accelerate his pace to avoid the attacks still. Overall Naruto could tell her power and speed were increasing but she was being blinded by her blood lust, which is leading to her being reckless. Finally, Naruto saw one swing went too wide, which meant this was his opening now and quickly closed the gap between the two of them and slammed a knee into her stomach. Saeko hunched over in pain that she has never felt before in this state. It is incredible to her considering that she has never been hit by anyone else other than her own father.

She was getting excited at the prospect of a good fight now and now was pulling more demonic magic from the sword again. Naruto saw that she was now growing black marks on her skin showing she was using more and more of her demonic weapons magic. Her strikes were becoming wider and more reckless to the point he could see that all that mattered was satisfying her bloodlust. Her earlier technique went out the window and she was just a rampaging monster with brute strength and speed.

Finally feeling this match was getting out of control, Naruto quickly ducked under one of her strikes and kicked her hand, knocking her sword out of her hand and onto the ground. Naruto then grabbed her by the throat and started choking her again making her struggle to breath.

"Do you concede?" What Naruto didn't see was the glint in Saeko's eyes that shone with lust. The funny thing was that she was now focused on this strong man that conquered her in battle.

In an oath to her father if any man managed to defeat her in one on one combat, she would become their mate. Before him, no other man had ever done this, she believed the boy she liked might have been able to but he had no interest in testing himself against her. So, his lost to be honest and now she had a real man wanting to fight for her now. "

Yes, now could you let me down please?" Naruto realized he was choking her badly and released his grip on her. But she sprung herself forward in mid-fall where she ended up on top of him with her breasts pushed into his chest. Her face inches from his and she could see that he was surprised but he was not blushing. This made her frustrated and she put her lips almost in touching distance from his and gave him a fluttering of the eyes.

But before this could progress any further she felt herself being picked off of him by Mio and Rachelle who were looking at her with fury in their eyes.

"Excuse me, I was enjoying a moment with my Queen." Saeko now had her sword back in her hand again, how, no one could guess but it was there now.

"Well before you can do something like that you need to be an actual member you know?" Mio was frustrated with this girl, she and Rachelle barely got him to open up to them and suddenly this hussy was almost dry humping him there on the mat. This was getting complicated and she knew their King wouldn't be happy with another girl added into the mix. They both figured out that Seekvaira had a thing for Naruto considering when they see her they are to refer to her as the King but Naruto referred to her by her name.

So to save this from spilling out more than it already has, they summoned Seekvaira. But what they didn't know was that she was lying on the beach enjoying the sun in the Underworld. So when she showed up, Naruto instantly blushed at the sight of her sexy bikini and her incredible body no less.

She was wearing a two-piece silver bikini that only covered her nipples and barely wrapped around her thighs. This was shocking considering she was very closed off and serious with everyone and they would expect her to be wearing something so risqué to be honest. Naruto, however, was blushing so hard that his face looked like a strawberry and he had a little blood coming out of his nose as well.

Naruto immediately turned away from her and the other girls other than Martha and Hokuto were measuring themselves against their King and felt something was missing compared to her. Seekvaira was mortified though, she was enjoying her family's private lake in her new swim suit and now she was in a dojo with a bunch girls from her peerage and Naruto who was red in the face. Good, at least he liked her swimsuit, which was the most important thing in her mind. Plus, that made her feel more confident in the fact that he was attracted to her body and wasn't just another bloody juggernaut now. That was her greatest fear that the sweet boy that Rias and Akeno had was gone and now was an emotionless killing machine that felt for nothing but himself.

Naruto finally responded to his King without looking at her,

"Seekvaira we have one more addition to the peerage, meet Saeko Busujima." The purple haired girl bowed to Seekvaira while purposely showing off her bouncing breasts to her, which made her seethe at her amazing breasts and their bouncy form. But she composed herself considering she was the more attractive in the two and felt absolutely no jealousy of her breasts. No, of course not, she wouldn't really.

"Okay, well Saeko, so you want to join in the peerage then?" She nodded her head and Seekvaira summoned her pieces and started gauging what she was worth. In the end she became a Knight for the peerage thus making her angry again. Now she was higher up on the peerage ladder most likely giving her a bit of a big head with the other girls. She looked at the other girls and saw something that was making her sweatdrop at them.

Mio had a black aura with red tints in it, Rachelle was smiling with a creepy aura behind her, and Yuno eyes were wide and her bloodlust was feelable. Martha was embarrassed how the other girls were acting but Hokuto looked on the situation with confusion. Finally, having enough of this she teleported back to her family's lake but not before giving Naruto a wink and a shake of her chest causing him to blush even harder than before. Honestly, she loved these moments where she could act like a normal girl trying to get her man's attention. Naruto was now with a bunch of girls that were either glaring at each other or they had some look of embarrassment or confusion on their face.

Naruto now wondered what the hell was he suppose to do now considering that they were all now recruited, so what was he suppose to do now. Naruto coughed into his hand and said,

"Listen girls we are going to start off tomorrow with passing out flyers so you can start on making contracts with clients. Once we do that then I will be thinking about enrolling us into a school just so we would have something to do other than sleeping and training." The other girls nodded their heads but Naruto could see the competitive spirits rising between them now. Man, why was he forced to deal with this chaos right now? Before he could say anything else the crystal around his neck was glowing and this meant Koneko was trying to contact him right now.

Pulling the crystal out from his shirt Naruto activated it showing everyone a visual of Koneko. However, they noticed she looked exhausted and beaten up, making him extremely angry right now.

"Koneko-chan what happened?" She looked at Naruto with a pained look and said with a grunt,

"We've been attacked at the school by Kokabiel and a few exorcists that are being lead by Valper and Freed. We desperately need help now please." She was pleading for Naruto to come back and help them now. She knew for a fact they couldn't win this fight and Issei was only making things worse at this moment. Naruto felt his blood boiling, he was tired of Valper, Freed, and Kokabiel interfering with his life. He had a deep hatred for all of them because of what they did to his friends, Kiba and Hokuto. Now he was going to make sure they knew what would happen when they cross ghoul.

"We'll be there soon Koneko." With that he cut the transmission and looked at the girls with him and ordered,

"We're going to Kuoh."

 **This is the end of this chapter. It took me a while but I managed to succeed in writing it and I'm proud to say it was one of my best works. Now for those that said that Seekvaira had someone already as her Queen, well I'm changing that so there. Also for you realists, people who say people wouldn't act like that take a look at the title of the site and see that this purely fiction so if you don't like it then get an account, ask me to approve another version of my story, and then you can write you own version for all I care. Okay so here are the girls I've introduced so far and from what shows they are from: Mio (Maou No Testament), Rachelle (OC my design dibs), Martha (Fate/Stay Night), Yuno Gasai (Future Diary), Hokuto (Corpse Princess), Saeko (Highschool of the Dead). Also the harem is broken down like this and this will be how most of the harem stories will work too. Main girls: They will be listed as this and they will be the main love focuses of the storyline which means they get more story time then the others. Mistresses: They are in the harem but they are more there because of they love the character but are not trying to be his wife. But each one might get their own chapter to better explain them or give them more face time for a bit. So here is the harem in this story**

 **Main Girls: Seekvaira, Mio, Rachelle, Koneko, and one more but she will show up much later so please don't ask I'm not telling.**

 **Mistresses: Saeko, Hokuto, Yuno, and maybe three or four more. Martha will not be in this because she is a holy virgin from what I read so she would have no interest in a relationship to begin with. Okay I hope I explained a few things people were interested in if not please PM me if you can and I will answer you when I can. Crowfeast Out. Oh yeah my partner changed his profile name so I will let you all know what that is in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the OC and I do not profit from this fan fiction. This is the latest chapter of Replaced so please enjoy! Sorry this took a while to get out I smashed my thumb on a gate and was healing up from it for a while just got the blood drained from it and now I'm able to type again. Shout out to Dark King Marcel for helping me with my ideas on my stories wouldn't haven't gotten far without him. To my betas for this story Jade Vader, Amart11, and God's Eye thanks for your help as well and helping me improved on this story as well.**

 **Chapter 4**

Rias was on her last legs right now. Her entire peerage was under attack by Kokabiel, a powerful Fallen Angel that had made it clear he was here to start a war. His power was of legend and nothing they did deterred him.

He was overpowering them with ease and every time they seemed to get the upper hand, he turned the tables on them instantly. Even Issei using his sacred gear proved useless seeing as that he had reached his limit on his boost and even then could barely hold his own against him.

Sona was gathering her peerage to build a barrier to keep the fight contained but the problem was that he was strong enough to shatter the barrier the moment he killed them. But this way humans didn't get in the way and get caught in the crossfire.

He also revealed some very shocking information to everyone present;

"God is Dead!"

Rias was shocked by this and everyone was trying hard to deny his claim. But he asserted himself further demoralizing the exorcists that were with them; except for one who was unconscious.

"It doesn't matter if you brats know because… starting today the next great war is about to begin! And it commences with me killing you brats now!" He gathered a holy spear into his hand and readied it for the throw.

However, before he could, something hit him sending him crashing into the ground with a loud explosion. Rias immediately scanned the surrounding area to see where the attack came from and noted it was from another fallen angel in the area. But this girl was just like Akeno; shocking her and Akeno herself since she had just awoken.

"Well it looks like we showed up just in time, doesn't it?"

"Yes but you could have been more patient and waited for us you know?" A girl with red hair and pink eyes appeared next to the Akeno look-alike and they were shocked how close in resemblance they were to Rias and Akeno now.

Issei was furiously rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But after he confirmed they were standing there he shouted, "Beautiful twins! They are just like the originals!" The girls just looked at him with a grey look on their faces.

They turned away from him and said, "Well… are the rest of you going to join in this or what?"

Shortly afterwards, a girl with purple hair and a sword appeared along with another girl carrying a sword yet with pink hair. Next to her was a woman that Xenovia recognized as Saint Martha, one of the strongest exorcists this world had hosted. But the final girl took everyone by surprise due to her mismatched eyes and her pale white skin. She looked like she had been drained of all of her blood and her blank look made her almost remind them of Koneko.

"Saint Martha!" shouted Xenovia, shocking the devils around; a well-known exorcist was here now. However the woman just looked at Xenovia and said,

"Xenovia it's been a while. I see you're still with the church, good for you."

"Is… is it true my lady? I-is God really dead?"

Martha felt a sharp pinch in her head and answered, "Yes sadly it is true."

Just like that, Xenovia's entire world collapsed around her and she started questioning what path she should she follow now. However that wasn't the most pressing matter due to Kokabiel flying out of the debris; he glared hotly at the girls standing in front of him.

His expression changed from shocked as he set his eyes upon the Akeno look-alike, to bloodthirsty with a matching grin on his face. "Well if it isn't little Rachelle; how have you been, dear daughter?"

Rachelle looked at him with pure venom in her eyes and answered, "Better… now that I have a new life away from a wasted piece of shit like you."

"Well I hoped you enjoyed it because I'm going to finish what I started with your whore of a mother!" But before he could move he felt himself hit across the face and was sent crashing into the tree line almost hitting the barrier.

"Did you all have to taunt the poor bastard? You're giving him false hope that he would win this fight." Coming out of the deep shadows came a black haired boy wearing a hoodie and black pants along with a pair of black combat boots.

Looking into his eyes, Rias immediately said,

"Naruto you came!" She had tears going down her face in joy that he was here.

Akeno too was crying but she was happy to see the boy she loved with all her heart.

Koneko was happy to see her boyfriend again yet she was still going to tear into him for not visiting in the last weeks or calling her.

Kiba was equally happy to see his brother in all but blood and was hoping to get some time to talk with him.

Issei on the other hand was thoroughly upset to see the boy but the sight served to remind him of how he had the perfect opportunity to defeat him and win back the girls.

Ddraig was trying and failing to tell his wielder how stupid the idea was but Issei was ignoring him making the dragon stop and sigh in frustration. How did he get such a single-minded dumbass wielder anyways?

Naruto saw Rias and Akeno but he paid them no mind and yet turned to Kokabiel who was emerging from the tree line. At this time Naruto sensed something off and saw some rogue exorcists had made it past the barrier and now were fighting alongside Kokabiel.

Kokabiel however had a rather bloodthirsty grin on his face and he was looking forward to battling and killing Naruto.

"Mio, Rachelle, Hokuto, Yuno, Martha, Saeko..." They all turned their attention to him as he said their names. "Deal with the rogues while I deal with this fallen angel. I'm starting… to get a little hungry." He summoned a pair of wings and took off into the sky with Kokabiel hot on his trail.

The girls looked at their opponents and simultaneously shrugged their shoulders. These idiots weren't dangerous because they were cannon fodder – at best.

Hokuto immediately took off and closed the distance between her and the rogue exorcists as she immediately obliterated one's head. After doing this, she touched another one and flooded him with her magic causing him to crack and then explode in a display of blood.

Saeko followed behind her and beheaded a few of the exorcists as well; licking the blood off her blade and face as she battled. One of the exorcists attacked her from behind but Yuno was there in an instant impaling him with her sword. With a psychotic grin on her face and with little effort, she removed the sword from his gut and beheaded him for extra measure before moving on.

Martha sighed at the sight of the girls enjoying this way too much. While she did kill evil beings it didn't mean she enjoyed the massacre going on around her so she decided to make it end quickly. Drawing her sword, she swiped it to the side and soon many of the rogues were falling to the ground in pieces.

One exorcist had two light swords and was attacking Mio yet she was dancing around his attacks. She waited until he was quite close enough before letting a black aura with some visible tints of red cloaked her body. The aura then covered the exorcist too and soon it melted his body into nothing. There was no ash left behind or remains of any kind not even a single scorch mark on the ground.

She turned to Rachelle and saw her enjoying her manipulative attacks against her opponents. She would tease them by making their attacks get close and then moving out of the way. Then she would slam a light spear into one of their limbs and watched them struggle. Very slowly, she started killing – or rather mortally wounding them – them with a blush on her face until they were writhing in pain and begging for mercy. After they did that, she would finally erase their existence and parade the fact that it was too easy for her taste.

The girls looked around afterwards and saw there were no more rogues to kill which meant that the only thing left to deal with was Kokabiel and then they would be done. However they noticed that Rias and her group was approaching them now. They knew beforehand that this would be an issue when they showed up so Naruto just told them to say nothing about their king in order to avoid a political issue in the near future.

Rias was in front of the group now but she was mostly staring down this red hair girl named Mio. She was comparing herself to Mio and noticed that minus the eyes Mio was really a mirror image of her. On top of the fact, her magic was extremely similar to her own which put her in a bad mood all over again.

So not wasting anytime she demanded, "How are you guys related to Naruto?" The girls shared a brief look and Mio answered,

"We are in the same peerage as him. I'm a Pawn, Rachelle is a Pawn as well along with Yuno and Hokuto. However Saeko is a Knight while Martha is a Pawn like the rest of us."

"Who is your King?" Rias was flaunting her breasts trying to intimidate, Mio did nothing but flaunt her own drawing Issei's undivided attention to them.

"That is no concern of yours considering we're the ones that saved your asses from this Fallen Angel." Rias was really irked now and she was about to start mouthing off again but instead there was a huge explosion.

Everyone looked up to the battle that was taking place between Naruto and Kokabiel.

Naruto vs. Kokabiel

Naruto had been dodging spears for the last few minutes and then countering by getting in close and landing a punch or kick to him to send him backwards. But each time Kokabiel would rebound quickly and then charge at him again. Yet he would summon some spears and try hitting him with them at close range. However Naruto saw these attacks coming and quickly sent him back and started working him over again.

This was very frustrating to Kokabiel but to Naruto it was boring. After training and eating for so long, his powers have grown far past what they were when he left Rias's peerage. Back then he could have beaten Riser and only receive minor damages from the incident. Now though he could crush most S-class threats and still walk out on his own power.

Naruto wasn't specifically arrogant believing he could take on anyone that was S-class because certain people are actually stronger than their given ranks indicate or they have something that makes them even more dangerous than other enemies. Naruto saw Kokabiel making another beeline at him but this time Naruto decided to meet him halfway.

In the process, Naruto managed to crash into him and disrupt his concentration and force him backwards. Naruto then proceeded to smother his face with punches causing serious damage to him. However after Kokabiel regained balance, he released a war cry and flying high in the air, he summoned two spears and threw one at Naruto and the other at the three peerages.

Naruto quickly destroyed the first one and raced to stop the second one. Before he got in front of the spear, he snapped one his fingers; then the spear hit him and there was an explosion. The smoke cleared and it showed Naruto still floating there but with four blood tentacles blocking the attack and protecting him from the blast.

He removed the tentacles in front of him and showed off his red and black eyes to him. But Kokabiel could tell he was angry at him now for attacking his friends. So with another snap of his fingers, Naruto morphed the ends of the tentacles; two into an axe and the others a blade of a sword. Then he dashed at him with incredible speed and aimed his blades at him.

One of the tentacles shaped like a sword pierced one of Kokabiel's wings and this caused him to grunt in pain. After that he started spitting up blood due to a sharp punch to the abdomen. Naruto brought down the axe-head tentacle just as Kokabiel removed his wing from the blade tentacle and flew backwards.

However Naruto was right on top of him and he wasn't slowing down a bit. A grin was growing on his face but one could see it and know that something was happening to him at the same time the fight was going on.

The group on the ground

Rias was watching Naruto fight now in the air. Honestly, she was surprised about how good he was, considering Naruto always hated fighting before. He always wanted to solve things peacefully but now he was all about killing his opponent.

Looking back at his peerage she asked, "What happened to Naruto? What did you guys do to make him so violent?"

Mio looked at her with an offended look and snapped at her, "Excuse me! How about the fact you bitches are the reason he is the way he is now… considering you broke his heart! Every one of us has been trying to mend the pieces you two left in your wake. But he is stubborn about doing something like moving on and trying again."

"Well what would you girls know? This is between Naruto and us. I just wanted to know if you did something to him for him to be like this."

"However, you want to deny you did anything to hurt him, how sneaky of you Ms. Gremory." Rachelle was laughing into her hand and Akeno narrowed her eyes at her.

"Well if that is the case then he must only see us in the two of you since you look so close to us anyway." Akeno was laughing now but Rachelle still had her smile on her face and it slowly turned into a grin.

"Regardless of what you believe, Naruto has moved on from you two and he is giving us the chance you squandered." Now Rias and Mio were nose to nose and both of their auras were flaring. Rachelle was generating light magic and Akeno was doing the same thing with lightning magic.

While these four were having a standoff the others were discussing other things.

Hokuto immediately picked out Koneko and bowed to her. "Greeting Koneko-sama." Said girl raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Naruto-sama has spoken highly about you and I'm glad to meet someone that he truly loves."

Now Koneko was blushing at the fact she said this and now she was happy about it. He didn't forget her because of some stupid idea that he found someone else to love or date. No, he didn't contact her because he was busy; at least that was her second theory.

If the first theory was true then she would find him and punch him into the stratosphere and then start clobbering him. After she was finished doing this she would tie him up and drag him back to her place and use the bedroom method to heal him. Then she would make sure he doesn't leave her until she turns 17 and then she would mate with him then.

Mio and the others were having a bit of a standoff with the Rias peerage and the members of the church that were there now.

Xenovia was looking at Martha and she wanted to know something, "Madam Martha, why are serving the devil king?"

"Xenovia to be honest things are bad with the church and me considering that they branded me a heretic for doing my job and believing traitors before even giving me a chance to explain my position. Honestly I can't follow people that are that blind to the world around them. So after following Naruto around I now know that I want to be one of the people helping him along the way."

Rachelle was watching the fight between Naruto and Kokabiel, her father, and was hoping he managed to kill him. She despised the man for killing her mother and then trying to kill her only because she existed. This was something she was hoping that she would do to him: He would beg her for her help and right when he thinks she would she would turn away from him and let Naruto kill him by any means possible. That would be sweet revenge for her.

Akeno was looking at her with a critical eye because her father was the one attacking everyone. He made it clear he tried killing her a few years ago. This meant that Rachelle was viewed as a mistake in his eyes something that shouldn't exist. However she wasn't worried about how the girl was doing but more what exactly is she planning with Naruto.

In her mind all Fallen Angels had some kind of ulterior motive when it comes to working with others. If she tried hurting Naruto, Akeno swore she would personally put this girl in the ground.

Naruto vs. Kokabiel

Naruto wasn't worried about the fight at all. He had seen most of Kokabiel's attacks and he was showing that he was not improvising very well. This meant his arsenal was limited and he was struggling to keep up with him now.

Deciding he had screwed around with this guy enough Naruto decided it was time to end this. But before he could do anything, he felt something pierce his stomach. Looking down he saw a holy spear piercing him clean through. Kokabiel on the other hand was grinning like a madman showing he was enjoying this.

Naruto had taken his mind away from his opponent and this cost him now. So as a result of a kick to the face, Naruto was sent crashing down to the ground. Kokabiel flew higher and hauled more spears at him hoping to kill the target with this barrage.

What no one knew was that they were being watched. This observer was standing on the school rooftop and he was watching the fight with an expression of utter boredom. He had white hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a red mouth mask. His long white cloak billowed in the wind and his glove covered hands were clenched into a fist around a radio. Looking closely, the man's seemingly bored eyes were actually watching the fight very closely.

He was anxious because he wanted to see something and confirm the veracity of some rumors he had heard. He was ordered by his leader to monitor the battle that was now going on since they heard the rumor about the ghoul turned devil. It was believed that this ghoul could be stronger than any other ghoul around.

Now he wanted to confirm this rumor instead of just hearing about it. However, he could see the boy lost track of the opponent for a brief moment and it had and was costing him. He was about to radio his leader and inform them that it was a waste of time to worry about the rumored child.

That is until he heard the fallen angel taunting him. "Not such tough shit now, are you brat?! Well, guess what; as soon as I'm done with you, I'll be killing everyone here including that bitch of a daughter of mine!" The man could care less about his ramblings or his methods of pissing off someone.

However he was curious as to how the boy was going to react to the taunts. When the smoke and dust cloud cleared he saw something that was quite stunning. He was undamaged no; he had healed the damage instantaneously. There wasn't a thing wrong with him only his clothes were torn by slightest margins.

This was unnerving because he had not heard of a ghoul that healed this quickly. In fact the only one that could heal at something akin to this pace was someone he knew personally but the thing is that he wasn't at all sure if he healed as fast as this kid could. Now he was wondering if this was a side effect of being a devil as well or just a strong ghoul.

The boy's skin started bulging a bit and his Kagune was slowly covering his body with his red tentacles starting to become larger than before. Finally his whole body was covered by his second skin he guessed it was. There was one large tentacle behind him and he was growing two more alongside it. Overall the only thing that still showed the boy underneath the skin was a glowing red and black eye that was staring straight at Kokabiel.

On his side, the man couldn't believe it, this was impossible in his mind. This boy shouldn't have been able to reach it but he did. He activated something that was coveted by all ghouls and yet only a handful have ever achieved.

The Kakuja.

Now the fight was getting more interesting.

Kokabiel, on the other hand, was worried; the boy had completely changed. His skin was covered in something that looked like blood. His one eye was glowing and it was staring at him and it was unnerving. The huge tentacle from before was now accompanied by two more and they were swinging back and forth. His presence was more intimidating than before as he was radiating power.

Before he could see or do anything, the boy was gone, the ground cracking under his speed and power. Kokabiel then was sent into the ground with a vicious right hook and the boy's tentacles just followed him down as well. Flaring his wings he tried to maneuver himself out of the away from the attack but the second tail came at him from the side and nailed him. Thus allowing the first tail to impale his abdomen and send him to the ground with quite a lot of force.

Naruto let himself fall and he landed hard on Kokabiel's legs breaking them on impact. Kokabiel screamed in pain and tried to get away from the kid. But Naruto didn't give him the chance; with a mental command he picked him up with one of his tentacles. After harshly swinging him around for a bit he threw him into the ground with harsh vigor.

Removing the tentacle in the abdomen, he got on Kokabiel's chest and crouched on top him. This is where the pounding got worse for Kokabiel because Naruto was planning to really hurt him. Aruto started punching him in the face making him feel all kinds of broken. The punches kept coming down on his face and he was wondering if he would die like that.

After beating his face raw for a few minutes, Naruto snapped one of his fingers leading to his three tentacles piercing his arms and impaling both legs together. Naruto looked closely at him and then his mask started parting away a little.

Naruto's face was now visible and he was looking straight at Kokabiel. His eyes grey with boredom and his hunger taking over now. "You know I promised Rachelle I would kill you for what you did. But now I'm thinking about enjoying a piece of you." Naruto licked his lips and within seconds his jaw was around Kokabiel's throat.

Kokabiel tried to scream but Naruto's hand clamped his mouth shut and he proceeded to tear his throat open. Blood covered his face while he was munching down on the poor man's throat.

Hokuto however, was curious as to how Kokabiel would taste so she raced over and put some of his blood into her mouth. After tasting it, she felt pure ecstasy and lusted for the taste of his flesh. So she ripped his left arm off allowing (forcing) him to watch her eat it. It was divine to her and she was smiling for the first time – now there was something that connected her to her Queen and she was rather happy about it; along with the delicious taste of living flesh.

Looking at her, Naruto saw she was enjoying the feast as well so decided that he wouldn't bother her if she didn't bother him. He ripped off Kokabiel's other arm and threw it to her. She caught it with confusion in her eyes but started eating regardless. Naruto nodded his head to her and just like that she was smiling again and eating with enthusiasm; thus leading to their grand feast now.

The group

Rias and Akeno couldn't believe it – Naruto was actually eating someone now instead of eating one of his pills. Honestly they were the ones that told him to try the pill; that way he wouldn't worry about killing people. Now though he seemed more interested in killing his opponents and devouring them instead of being a pacifist. They were wondering what happened to the sweet boy that they once knew and asked who this new creature in front of them was.

Koneko was disgusted as well but she soon got over it. Those were his core instincts so she couldn't blame him for doing something like that. He was doing what was natural to him and he wasn't going to be told differently. As a Nekoshou, she knew how hard it was at times to suppress nature when it wanted to come out regardless. So while she didn't like he was eating a person since it was an enemy she was making an exception; this had nothing to do with the fact he was her boyfriend as well – Nope that thought never crossed her mind.

Kiba was watching and he was a bit concerned with Naruto's habit. He seemed to relish in the taste of the fallen angel. However this was someone that helped him overcome his past troubles and his revenge streak. So why should he blame him for this because he was doing what was natural to him now.

Asia was a little disturbed… who was she kidding; she was utterly disgusted right now. They told her ghouls eat people but that wasn't something she wanted to see. Honestly she didn't know what to think of this new Naruto. So she settled for looking away from him and not watching this blood fest.

Issei was disgusted with this. This just proved his fact that Naruto was a monster. He was eating someone rather than quickly killing them so he was obviously a monster. Plus he was creature that feasted on humans to begin with so there was nothing normal when it came to him. This also meant he needed to put him down.

So while the groups were watching the blood feast Issei broke out and charged at Naruto with his Boosted Gear activated. He had already charged his magic into the gauntlet and was ready to fire it. So once he was in range, he fired the red orb at Naruto and it managed to hit him squarely, causing an explosion. Thinking he had exterminated Naruto, he turned away from the explosion site; this was a mistake on his part.

Naruto had seen Issei coming a mile away and had been ready when he attacked. Once the red orb was in distance he grabbed the barely alive Kokabiel and Hokuto and immediately got out of range of the attack. While in his new form, he felt his instincts roaring, running wild to a higher degree, he still had firm control over himself.

Mio and Rachelle however were furious with Issei's actions and immediately surrounded Issei. Mio's crimson aura appeared around her and Rachelle summoned her own spears behind her. This was their form of the traditional warning; move and die. However they saw Naruto standing their unscathed from the attack.

So quickly closing the distance on Issei, Naruto bit his gauntleted hand and clamped down all the way to the soft skin covered flesh. He screamed in pain at not only the bite but the magic being sucked out of his arm. Without knowing it, Naruto was actually taking the dragon Ddraig from Issei and it was going into his own body.

He harshly released him and dashed away from Issei leaving him holding his mangled arm.

Man on the Roof

He had just watched a ghoul steal a sacred gear spirit with nothing more than a bite. This was just not possible and this fact caused him to grow much more nervous. If this boy found him, he just might manage to kill him now.

So with reluctance he pulled his radio up to his ear and said, "This is Tatara calling in."

"What is the situation with the new ghoul?"

"I'm watching him now and he apparently has activated his Kakuja." There was silence on the other side of the radio for few minutes. Then he heard,

"Return to base I want to hear more of this in person now." There was an edge in their voice saying this was not up for debate.

Looking at the boy he responded, "As you wish Lady Eto." With this he turned off the radio and was proceeding to leave the grounds. But he looked back at the boy and wondered what was so special about him that allowed him his Kakuja without eating the flesh of other ghouls.

With that thought in mind, he activated the teleportation gate that he had in his pocket and walked through it.

Back on the field

Naruto was staring at Issei with scorn. He tried attacking him with his back turned and had cost him his meal as well as put him in a bad mood. However he saw that he did plenty of damage with his bite earlier so he considered this pretty good payback. However he had lost the body meaning he couldn't continue eating right now and his new senses in his current form were pushing him into overdrive.

Mio and the others were now watching Issei with keen eyes to make sure he didn't do something stupid again. Issei was screaming in pain from being bitten by Naruto and feeling himself lose Ddraig didn't help either.

Rias was disgusted with Issei's recent actions and it confirmed that she needed to trade him before he did something worse. Right now he was putting her on bad terms with Naruto's king and this could lead to some serious political repercussions.

Akeno was equally upset with Issei and she was looking at Koneko now and saw she was absolutely venomous right now. If Kiba wasn't holding her back she would have turned Issei into a human puree.

But she wasn't sure if she should let Kiba's grip 'accidently' slip and let her deal with Issei anyway. Honestly someone that thought with their penis like he did was destined to cause problems for the rest of them.

Finally, Martha was acting the mediator between the two groups now, "Okay everyone take a breather… before we start another fight and most likely lead to one of the groups exctintion."

"That little shit attacked him while he was eating. He should be punished for that." Mio was pointing at Issei and was demanding him to pay for his crimes.

Issei had the gall to look innocent in this situation considering he attacked someone else's peerage piece, the Queen no less and the thought he was in the right. On top of that, this was someone who was already familiar with Rias and Akeno and they were trying to win his affections back now.

"I understand that Mio but we can't just start another fight here okay?" Mio was venomous but she nodded slowly at Martha's statement. She had her eyes locked on Naruto who was looking at Koneko with a solemn look Honestly she had to confess, she was envious of Koneko considering how much Naruto wanted to be with her right now.

Naruto felt his second skin receding into his body again and his tentacles were pulling themselves back in as well. Afterwards, he was stationary with his hoodie in shreds, his shirt nearly reduced to fibre, and his pants with many holes in them too. His mask was at his neck and it was dangling there with the gunshot hole still in it.

Naruto walked up to the group and passed Rias and Akeno without so much as looking at them. Standing in front of Koneko, he crouched slightly and hugged her tightly. Koneko felt tears running down her face and she started hugging him too with her Rook-enhanced strength. Fortunately, Naruto could easily handle this with ease and was rather used to such embraces.

Naruto finally pulled away to see her tear streaked face. He put a hand up to her face and started wiping the tears from her eyes, "You have no idea how much I missed you my sweet white cat."

She gave him a watery smile, "Me too Naruto-kun. I missed you more than anything." Naruto brought her close to him and was about to kiss her; yet she stopped him and wiped the blood off his lips.

"I'm not keen on finding out what a fallen angel tastes like." Naruto stared at her for a few seconds and then started laughing. His laughter started out soft but then grew into a roaring laughter that he couldn't stop tears going down his face.

"Trust me, it's not as great as you think." He then sent his head down and kissed her on the lips.

Koneko returned the kiss with equal passion, her eyes expression lost in the intimacy of the kiss. She could feel everything he was hiding from everyone; joy, happiness, lust, and sadness. But she didn't care about those because she finally had her love back in her arms.

The group was watching the kiss and Rias and Akeno were heartbroken by it. Koneko seemed to be the only one that was receiving any pleasant reception from Naruto whilst they were completely ignored.

Kiba was watching with a smile on his face thinking smugly about how Naruto and Koneko were finally an item. He figured that they would get together at some point but he wasn't sure when they would. However he was proud of his two kindred spirits. Hell; he felt they were more his family than anything else.

Asia was watching the kiss while gushing at them because she thought they made a cute couple. In seeing this she was assured that Naruto did care deeply for some people but he had a very hard time showing it. At least that was her theory for him at least.

The girls that were with Naruto had mixed reactions. Some were happy that he was kissing someone he genuinely cared for and the others were tearing their hair out. They wished they were in Koneko's position, she was looking at them with a rather possessive gleam in her eyes. This was telling them whilst they might end up with him, she was first in his eyes and heart.

This sparked something akin to a competition between the group and they were ready for it no matter what it took. Off course, they weren't going to try and break them up because that would be cruel and in vain. No, they were going to try and win his affection so they can embrace him as well.

After kissing Koneko for a while, Naruto removed his lips from hers and put his head on her head. She was purring from his affection and was even showing off her cat tail and ears to him. Naruto always thought she looked cuter with them out but honestly she was uncomfortable with them.

After securing Koneko in his arms, Naruto turned to his group, "Alright, now that we've dealt with Kokabiel, I want you girls to return to our King and inform her of this incident."

Mio asked, "What are you going to be doing?" Naruto didn't say anything but he was telling them with his eyes he was going to spend time with his old peerage and talk to some of the members he missed.

While this was upsetting to them, they understood his delicate position with his old friends and wanted him to reestablish a relationship with them again. He left on pretty shitty terms so in this case it was him trying to work things out with them and kind of explain why he did it.

So with a bow to him, the girls teleported back to Seekvaira to deliver their report.

Back there, Naruto was standing there with Koneko at his side looking at his old friends. "Well I think we should contact Sirzechs about this as well. Might be better he hears what we all have to say on this situation."

Rias looked at him with a longing stare but could tell Naruto wasn't in (or anywhere) the mood. So she sighed and they all headed back to the Occult Research club and made contact with Sirzechs.

Naruto briefly recounted what happened and how he felt a teleportation circle was activated while he was fighting and how he thinks someone else was there.

Sirzechs nodded and informed them that he would look into this mysterious intruder. But he warned him that it might turn up as nothing because of the fact that this was a phantom sense really. Plus if someone could get past a barrier so easily either means they had a means of doing it or were already there, or something got them through without being seen.

Now then came the current problem about Issei and his actions against Naruto. "Brother, could you put Grayfia on the line for a minute please?"

"Oh does Rias-tan not want to talk to her big brother?" He was about to continue his teasing but Grayfia smacked him hard on the back of the head and pushed him out of the way. He was whining still but she didn't care.

"What is it Rias-sama?"

"You still have all of your Pawn pieces right?" Grayfia raised an eyebrow at her and nodded her head and showed her.

"I do but where are you going with this Rias-sama?"

Looking at Issei Rias said, "The best punishment I can think for Issei is he be transferred to you for all of your Pawn pieces. He is a powerful piece but lately his attitude has been causing friction between him and the rest of the peerage. Making things very tense and almost out of my control." She bowed to her sister-in-law.

Rias was begging her to take him and give her the Pawns in trade. This way she could recruit some more members and hopefully they wouldn't be as bad as Issei was. Issei however was heartbroken. He was going to be losing sight of some of the greatest breasts in the world and being traded to the Ice Queen who was known to be a brutal instructor. While he had a faint idea his actions would get him in trouble he didn't expect this at all.

Grayfia was shifting between her and then the boy. While she didn't want to do this; Rias was right. She could control Issei better than Rias and she had no use for her Pawns anyway so this was really a fair trade. On top of that she was proud Rias admitted she was struggling to control him considering his recent actions and the tension he was causing. Instead of denying the problem they were having, she was asking for help to deal with the problem.

Making up her mind she answered, "Very well Rias-sama, I will send you my Pawn pieces and you can send me Issei whenever you want. I will be letting him stay in the school but not in your club since he is a member of my peerage. Also Issei, something you should know," Issei was sucking in air right now. He was out of the club and now he was in the hands of a sadist ice queen. "I'm a pervert hater and I expect you to act like a perfect gentleman from now on."

He paled instantly but before he could say anything Rias activated a teleportation circle under him and sent him to the underworld. In his place were eight pawn pieces. She picked them up and examined them a little bit and saw they were regular pieces and not mutations. She figured her sister-in-law would do this and she understood. No way Grayfia was giving her a mutation piece if she could help it; plus she already had a mutation piece.

Naruto was quite pleased that the perv was gone for a little while and he could get some peace.

"I will be dealing with him for today and sending him back to the school tomorrow. Also I would like to speak to Naruto alone, please." Everyone was surprised and whilst they wanted to argue they saw the look in her eyes telling them not to so they left the main office.

Before Naruto could say anything she and Sirzechs teleported into the room. Both were looking at him with concern in their eyes for his current state and the fact he wasn't smiling right now. Naruto looked at them and before he knew it Grayfia was hugging him tightly and there were some tears going down his jacket.

"You had me worried with the fact you fought Kokabiel. Don't ever do that again young man." Pulling away, Naruto saw tears going down her face and he was quite appalled at the sight of them. Truthfully he was very close to Grayfia, to the point he saw her as his surrogate mother more than anything else.

He had even played with her son from time to time and made sure he was safe when he wasn't busy with Rias. Sirzechs was looking him with a warm look as well. While Sirzechs had his faults, he cared for him just like Grayfia did. After all they were the ones that found him and brought him to safety after he ate his mother.

It was Grayfia that really took care of him and he taught him the importance of life and how to care for those around him.

"I'm sorry, mother."

Grayfia was shocked at what he called her but nonetheless she tightened her hug on him. Finally, after waiting for so many years, he finally called her his mother. She never knew his mother but knew that anyone that tried to murder their own child didn't deserve to be called one. So she took care of him like he was her own and when he played with her son when he was still a toddler, it warmed her heart at how caring he was with the smaller child.

In fact Milicas, her son, was wondering when he would come to visit him again soon because he missed his surrogate older brother. Naruto had that effect on him and Gasper from what she heard. They were family to him and he would kill anyone that would dare harm them.

After the two separated from each other Sirzech said, "Naruto, there is something I need you to do for me in the foreseeable future." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this comment and wondered what it could be.

After the meeting Naruto walked into the hallway and he headed down to the hall, He saw Kiba and Koneko waiting for him there. He smiled at them and he was brought into a hug by Kiba and Koneko. Out of everyone in the peerage, he missed them and Gasper the most.

Asia he really didn't know well but Issei he disliked for his actions from today and he was neutral to Rias and Akeno. While he missed them slightly he couldn't show it because he didn't want to get heartbroken again.

After ending their hug he hung out with them for a little while and they started talking about recent events and how he found out about the situation. Naruto told Kiba if he ever wanted to talk he just had to ask Koneko to use the crystal. He nodded at this and was happy for some way to talk to his surrogate brother now.

What the group didn't know was that someone was listening in on the conversation and she was now interested in talking to Naruto and getting to know him. She also wanted to see if he was the one she wanted to sire children with. Naruto soon teleported out of Kuoh and back to his apartment in Tokyo and he fell on his couch exhausted.

However he sensed someone was in his apartment at the moment and was ready for any action against him. The person was coming out of his kitchen and they were standing there with a grin on their face.

"Well aren't you the unusual one." He was an odd fellow and he stood out more than one would think at first glance. He was wearing a tuxedo with his skin dark brown to almost black. He had a diamond pattern on his head going all the way around. On top of that Naruto saw his eyes were gold and they showed some kind of madness in them. He had a top hat o that was matched off with his neck length black silky hair. He was adjusting his gloves on his hand and he was looking at Naruto with a gleam in his eyes.

"Who are you and why are you in my apartment?" Naruto was standing now but he was worried. He was exhausted and he could barely fight right now. He had a summoning circle ready in case he tried something.

The man was still smiling at him and bowed his head to him, "Pleasure to meet you mister ghoul, my name is Tyki Mikk and I've been someone that has been interested in you for some time now." Naruto was on edge. Someone had been watching him during his fight! Now this just confirmed his theory as it is. "Oh I see you're ready to run if I pose a threat to you. How ingenious of you to be ready for anything."

Now Naruto tensed. "What do you want?" He sat down in a chair in front of me and put his top hat on his lap.

"I was hoping to talk to you about a deal." Now he raised an eyebrow at him. What kind of deal did this damn weirdo want? He couldn't expect much from Naruto considering he broke into his place knowing full well what he was.

"So what is it you want exactly?"

His small smile turned into a smirk, "I want to join your Kings peerage."

"…"

"…Did I stutter?" He was looking at Naruto with confusion. He thought his demand was reasonable.

"No, I heard you but why the hell would you be here for someone else if you just wanted to join our group?"

The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Pulling a cigarette he started smoking there. "Look I'll be level with you; I'm in some deep trouble with my former leader. I killed someone that she had been monitoring – an important piece that she needed to take you out and now she wants my head. Here's what I'm offering you; let me join your peerage and I will tell you everything you need to know about the ghouls hunting you."

That got Naruto's full attention and this lead to him grabbing hm by the throat and holding him in the air right now. "What do you mean other ghouls?" He always had a feeling there were more ghouls out there but the truth was that he didn't know where they were.

Mikki smiled at him knowing he had his attention now all he had to was satisfy his curiosity for now and he would have a means to join his peerage. "There is a group called the Agorian Tree, they are watching you now since you've become quite well known for some of the things you've done over the past few years. On top of wiping out strays, it's common knowledge that you used to serve the Gremory household. They've been watching you since your mother was pregnant with you. Honestly if those devils never found you, then they would have taken you in instead."

"…"

"Look you can choose to believe me or not but the fact is that I know them better than anyone since I've been forced to work with them for a while now. So if you want to defeat them you're going to need my help and the only way that will happen is if I join this peerage."

Naruto was staring at him with a furious expression. He thought about snapping the man's neck but that would be rather counterproductive. Thinking over his other options for a little bit Naruto finally dropped him in the chair but he whispered,

"If you try to hurt anyone in the peerage I will eat you then kill you."

He coughed, "Of course I wouldn't cross you, my Queen." He said it in a way that seemed that he respected his position but was mocking him at the same time. He summoned Seekvaira and instantly knew this was going to be a long night.

Few hours later,

After dealing with Tyiki, Naruto and Seekvaira agreed to get him a place in the Underworld for him to stay considering he was a wanted man now. After he thanked them for their generosity, he teleported there and left the King and Queen alone.

She was not happy recruiting this man to her peerage when he might just be a turncoat for all they knew but she didn't have much of a choice. Naruto wanted to know about the ghouls hunting him and if that meant working with someone that was half trustworthy he would do it. So to make sure he was humored she recruited him to her peerage as another Pawn apparently and warned him what would happen if he crossed her.

Naruto looked at his King and bowed his head to her. "I'm sorry for forcing you to do that my King. Just the thought of other ghouls out there hunting me; I guess I was worried. I needed to know what this group was and how many of them there were. The leader seemed to be interested in me and now she is keen on taking me out."

"Naruto, I don't blame you for doing this and I understand that you wanted answers and that he sort of backed you into a wall. But next time talk to me before you do something like this okay?" Naruto nodded his head and she walked up to him; she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look exhausted." It was true Naruto looked like crap with his torn clothes and his slouched posture.

So being the responsible King she was she dragged him out of the kitchen and into his room. She undressed him quickly and put him bed with her soon joining him naked as well.

"My King?"

"Shut up, this is the best method of healing a worn out body that I know of." A lie really but who was going to question her on this. Naruto just sighed and decided to get some sleep now. Plus he was used to this after he did this with Rias and Akeno when they were younger. Tomorrow was going to be a bitch because he had to keep his promise to Sirzech then.

ORC

Next day,

Rias was thinking about what was going on today. Ever since Naruto left she was wondering what she had to do to get back into Naruto's good graces. Honestly she was very jealous of Koneko and how he was so open with her. But this was understandable while she was busy with Issei and Asia she was bonding with him on her off time. But there was one thing about him being there that bothered her; so she was now questioning her peerage.

How in the world did Naruto know they were in trouble back then? I mean, she didn't know of any other method other than he was in contact with someone in Kuoh. But who would have the means of being in contact with him without her finding out about it?

She interrogated all of her members until she arrived at her new Knight, Xenovia. "I know that Koneko-san actually has a means of contacting Naruto-san with a crystal around her neck." This caused everyone to look straight at Koneko who had a glare on her face.

She immediately hated Xenovia for revealing this information to everyone because now she had to deal with Rias and Akeno.

Rias immediately got out of chair and walked over to Koneko and held her hand out to her. "I want you to hand over the crystal Koneko." She knew that Koneko was her more loyal piece so she didn't expect her to hiss at her. Eyes became sharp and her anger was noticeable to everyone in the room as well.

Rias backed off now surprised by this action but then retook her footing. "Koneko, I just need to use it to talk to Naruto that's all."

"He made it clear to me and Kiba that he didn't want to speak to you two at all."

Rias narrowed her eyes at him and then she reached out for the string that was dangling around her neck. But Koneko met her halfway and gripped her wrist and was about to break it.

Akeno decided that she needed to play mediator in this situation so she used her Rook strength from her Queen piece to break Koneko's grip on Rias's arm.

After doing this, Koneko stood up and walked out of the room without heeding her King's orders. She had class today as did everyone else and she wasn't going to be late just because her King wanted something from her. Kiba followed shortly behind her and Xenovia did as well.

Both Rias and Akeno realized that getting the necklace from Koneko would be near impossible considering she was on alert with them about it now. So they went to class and postponed worrying about it to a later date.

Once in class they saw their teacher standing in front of them and she said, "Class, today we have a returning student and a few new students today so please make them feel welcomed." With that said Naruto and his group walked into the room and were now standing in front of everyone.

Some of the students were surprised to see Naruto's new looks and the two girls that looked like Rias and Akeno standing next to him. He bowed his head and introduced himself, "Greetings everyone, it's nice to see you all again. For those that have forgotten I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a returning classmate. These are my friends Mio and Rachelle. I have one thing to mention something to all of you right now. I'm already dating someone if you guys are interested in knowing my social status."

One student raised their hand, "Who are you dating?"

Naruto smirked just a little bit.

"Koneko Toujou."

 **Chapter End**

 **This is the next chapter and a lot has happened in this story. So to inform you guys of this I will be posting this chapter in a few days after my betas are done with it. Do keep in mind I'm writing this to the best of my ability.**

 **To those that don't like my other stories allow me to explain that you need to read more than the first chapter to get the information you need to understand the story. Plus some things might not sound like a good reason to hate someone or they wouldn't do this thing but here is the thing people in real life have stupid reasons for doing these things as well.**

 **Now two stories are going under a bit of a reconstruction to fix a few things I think need it or didn't think things through;**

 **Sabertooth's Demon King: Basically same story and some things are moving around but the fact is I'm changing the beginning and his teacher, as well as how he becomes the Wizard Saint and meets the girls. He will also begin growing at a slower rate than before so have no fear.**

 **Naruto Leviathan: I'm rewriting this whole thing where I'm going to fix my entire concept of the story and this one is different from the other stuff I write before. So here is the new title and outline: Cursed Leviathan: Naruto is born a bastard child of the Leviathan family and is now a victim of the experimentation by his father. Now he is in Kuoh free of his family's influence but he will soon return and retake his throne as the true Leviathan and show that just because he is a half-breed doesn't mean he isn't worthy of being one to claim Leviathan.  
NarutoxRiasxAkenoxKonekoxAsiaxXenoviaxRossweisse and a few other girls that are originally in Issei's harem. Issei won't be bashed hard in this story but he will be made fun of so enjoy this.**

 **Okay Crowfeast out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Calm Before The Stom**

 **Chapter 5: Returning**

Kuoh academy was in a buzz.

New kids joining the school was something that drew attention since it was the middle of the semester. So they joining and changing the routine of the school gained a lot of attention. The two girls that looked like the 'Great Ladies' was something that had the males gossiping that the girls were twins. Needless to say, they were added to the sexual fantasies of all the males, having all four in them or at least one of the twin sets.

The biggest kick was Naruto's return and his new look along with him dating the mascot of the school. No one had seen that coming; considering she was so cute, most would consider her a little sister in a sense, and she was so stoic, some thought she had no emotions. Though it would seem Naruto shattered that image and so many were jealous of their dating.

On another note, Naruto had come into the management of a new club which turned out to be the music club; now it was exclusively invite only.

But as of this moment, most students weren't concerned about the above because they had – or had had – their eyes glued on Naruto. He was marching through the halls like a predator stalking prey. Most had an idea where he was going but others weren't so sure.

Finally, he arrived at the room 1-C and he walked in. He saw Koneko was sitting at her desk eating some of her sweets. Sliding into the room, he got behind her, picked her out of her chair and sat down in her stead. The white hair girl was mildly surprised by his entrance and the fact he was letting her sit on his lap.

She didn't care about the fact that some people were against their dating considering this dating meant that she could spend time with him and no one would question him about it. Plus she loved the fact he was visibly emotional with her but cold to everyone else. This meant she was special to him and that she was the only one that would be able to get him to act like this.

His hand ran through her smooth hair and he soon he started scratching her hidden ears. She buried her head deeper into his chest wanting to feel more of his warmth. The class was watching this in shock mostly because the third year student was making her purr. But the couple ignored them in lieu of enjoying each other's company.

Naruto saw the door open and in the doorway was Mio who looked a little upset as he ditched her earlier. But he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend so he was entitled to do that. Walking up to him and his white haired girlfriend, she asked,

"Naruto, when is our next meeting?" Raising an eyebrow, he recalled their schedule and it was right now. Meaning he had to leave and deal with his peerage members.

So taking her off his lap, he got up and started to walk out of the room. However Koneko glued herself to his side and she hissed at Mio. This scared the occupants of the class considering they never seen her express any emotion. Mio however wasn't intimidated and slightly flared her demonic aura at her in retaliation; but Koneko wasn't about to back off and she made her own aura flare.

Deciding he didn't want these two trading blows, Naruto grabbed Koneko, bridal style, and walked out of the classroom. Mio quickly chased after them and the classroom was left in shock.

Walking with his girlfriend through the hall quickly became annoying for Naruto due to his every step being interrupted by a set of questions from many rabid students. A few asked about his relationship with Koneko and if said relationship included Rias and Akeno. But the ones asking this always noticed Koneko's steely glare at them and soon were off to their next classes in a hurry. Never had they seen Koneko display much emotion before and they didn't want to know what would happen if pushed off the edge.

Mio was walking behind them with grace befitting her princess status. But she was glaring at the white-haired devil for taking her 'Naruto time'; plus the fact she was going to their meeting as well irritated her.

When the group arrived at the music clubroom, Naruto put Koneko down and looked at her.

"Listen Koneko, I have some work I need to do with my peerage but after I'm done with them and some school work… how about we go out on a date in town?" She was taken aback by this comment and Mio looked like she had died inside a bit. After she got over the proposal, Koneko brought him down to her level by his tie and looked in the eyes with a determined fire.

"You better go along with this or there will be lots of pain in your future, got it" Naruto nodded with a slight shiver and she gave him a loving kiss on his lips. She turned a walked away adding extra sway to the motions just for him.

Mio, seeing his attention still placed on Koneko, pinched and pulled his left cheek causing him to whimper in pain.

"Let's go, cat lover."

Entering the room, he noticed each member was present waiting ready for him. Rachelle was practicing some of her light magic by focusing light into balls and tossing them around.

Martha was reading a book whilst leaning back in her chair. Because she was an adult, she had a place on the campus as the new teacher for History; she was the club representative as well. Her outfit at the moment was her nun outfit but she wore a fine, form-fitting black work-suit and red tie during the day.

Yuno was sharpening her sword and wearing the standard schoolgirl uniform. So was Saeko who stood beside her.

Naruto promptly took his seat behind his desk and looked at his group.

"Okay… what's the problem that made you guys set up a meeting at lunch today?" Martha stood up,

"There has been a large mass of magical energy flowing around lately near Kuoh and we are worried its source is a powerful mage."

Naruto nodded, he felt it too but he doubted their theory. This magic was too out of control for a mage and it had the feeling of death and spilled blood mixed in it. Also he had a feeling that this magic was created by the insanity of its owner rather than any evil intentions given its chaotic tint.

"Other than that we needed to talk about our new member who is currently missing right now." Naruto sighed considering this had been an unspoken topic for discussion for a while.

The others hadn't met Mikk yet and if Naruto had his way that would be the case till far in the future. Naruto didn't trust the shady character but he had information that he needed so he wouldn't fight him. But the minute that guy tried something against them, Naruto had planned to rip his head clean off his shoulders.

"Look… the issue with our new member is something that the King is dealing with along with her family. But trust me, this will only be temporary and he might join us later on." He was lying to them about this but then again they didn't know this. "Back to the magic we've been feeling lately, I think it would be best that I check it out by myself. I will summon you guys in the case that I need your help."

With that, he teleported out of the music room and into the forest where the magic was most prominent.

 _Forest_

Naruto was in the middle of the forest and was looking for the source of the magic as it had moved. He could feel the magic was being suppressed but he just needed whoever was radiating it to slip.

In mere seconds, the magic became quite noticeable again and he started flying to the source. Soon he arrived at a nearby town where he saw a girl with white hair being yelled at by a bunch of clan members there. Slowly descending, he could hear what they were shouting about,

"You are a disgrace to our clan and by our will, you are to leave as of this moment!" The white haired man wouldn't even look at the girl. The woman standing next to him was looking at the child with anger and pity from the belief that the child was a mistake. However it was the black haired girl next to the elders that had caught his attention since she was looking at her with disgust and embarrassment.

"But father," started the white haired girl who was clothed in red and black one-piece dress that had splits at the bottom of the knee-length skirt, The man whipped out and aimed his gun at her.

"Leave now… you disgrace," he growled at her finally bringing the girl to tears.

Having had enough Naruto summoned his Kagune and had it wrap around the man's arm holding the gun.

The man yelled "What the hell is this, you fiend!" He tried to pull the trigger to kill the girl but the grip got tighter till he dropped the gun. Walking out of the shadows, Naruto stood behind the girl with his mask on; showing he was the one doing this not her.

 **"You humans sicken me: You are quick to hate what you don't understand or doesn't meet your expectations and are quicker toss them aside like trash. How revolting."**

With another snap of his fingers, he had his tentacle toss the man away. The woman quickly summoned some lightning magic and fired it at Naruto. But he blocked it all with his one tentacle; the hit area simmered for a while. She tried to summon more magic but the ghoul snapped his finger again and summoned a second tentacle from his back.

The father emerged from the house he was thrown into with another gun in his hand; this one was coated with some runes. Aiming his gun, he fired two rounds at the ghoul but Naruto dodged them with easily. He quickly sped behind the man and had his Kagune rip his hand off his arm. As he was screaming in pain, the younger girl started a chant and a bolt of thunder descended from the clouds.

Moving out of range of the attack, the mother summoned another bolt of lightning and fired it at him. But his Kagune blocked both attacks and now they were at a standstill with his two tentacles.

 **"You know… I could have killed you three at any point if I wanted to."** Looking at the girl with the red and black dress, he saw her awe-stricken face. **"This girl isour daughter, is she not? Why are you treating her like this?"**

The father looked venomous at being questioned,

"This brat means nothing to me! She can't do anything other than destroy whatever she touches and as a matter of fact, her magic is a black mark on our family." The girl looked like her reality shattered.

"On top of that she's a crappy excuse for a girlfriend," a black haired boy emerged from the house with a gun in hand along with a sword in the other. Walking over to the other black haired teen, he gave her a full kiss on the lips causing the white hair girl to sink further into depression and fall to the ground, head down; Naruto deduced the present situation.

Naruto clenched his fist tight at the constant abuse they were putting this girl through. His temper threatened to get the better of him. Although, before he could do anything rogue, the girl appeared in between him and her family and her magic rushed to surround her causing her dress, hair and ground around her to shake violently. Its corporeal form had a smooth black and crimson color similar to the Power of Destruction he had seen; but this had an entirely different feel to it. The base energy was flowing erratically and she had a broken look on her face. A smile was present but her eyes showed pure psychosis and rage as tears cascaded down.

"You want your perfect family… fine how about I erase all of you together then!" With a hand whipping motion and a scream, a huge stream of her magic lashed out at her fear-stricken family and ex-boyfriend.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and managed to stop her attack with his second tentacle but he noticed a part of it get obliterated from the attack. Looking at her, he approached her and embraced her.

 **"Let go of that pain and accept what you are; an outcast… like I am."** She struggled against him for some time but eventually she stopped and broke down crying freely. Turning to the family Naruto announced,

 **"As of this moment… she is a member of the Agares clan and she has our protection. Any further action against her is an act of war against our family and all of you will be wiped out in the ensuing battle."** The family was nervous, not wanting to start a war with a devil family over their disappointment of a daughter.

"Take her – she means nothing to us. Be warned, if she steps foot on our grounds again, she dies, regardless of who she serves." Naruto nodded and was about to walk off the grounds but he stopped for a second.

 **"That reminds me, you brag about her being a bad girlfriend… well I think she was lucky then."** The boy was about to ask what he meant but then he felt something pierce his abdomen and chest. Looking down he saw that the two blood-red tentacles were piercing his body killing him in seconds. His body hit the ground with a thud and his new girlfriend broke out, screaming for him while the parents were trying to heal him.

 **"She's lucky because if she stayed with you she'd be just like you; Dead!"** With that final statement, he teleported him and the girl off the grounds and back to the school.

Arriving back at the school, he gave the poor girl to his peerage.

Soon they learned her name was Sakura and after testing and researching found that she was the natural wielder of an exotic brand of magic called Chaos Magic. This necromance-class magic allowed one to manipulate the energies of the world around them, energies surrounding the dead. If fully mastered, it allowed its user to summon the dead again at full strength and make them fight in their stead; it was the perfect tool for making an immortal army at her disposal. But if someone was to cut off the magical connection between them, the dead would be once again go to rest, in a sense it allowed her a unique form of puppetry.

Making sure she was all right with the girls, he contacted Seekvaira and informed her about the incident and the new member he found. She agreed to stop by later and recruit her to the peerage most likely having her as the first Bishop given her reserves and magical potential.

He went to the gate of school and saw Koneko waiting for him there. Walking up to her he gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"You're quite late." It was as monotone as ever but the edge in her tone was clear; quick explanation or get punched.

"Sorry, we got a new member and things got a little tense with her and rest of her family." Looking at him for a brief moment, she nodded her belief and started dragging him away from the school.

"I want sweets and fish."

Thus began the date of a Nekoshou and a Ghoul.

 **Underworld, Safe House**

Tyki Mikk was lying around enjoying some good wine and a nice cigarette right. Ever since he informed his new king he was a traitor to his old group he was being held in a safe house. The last thing she wanted was for him to be offed because she was careless with his safety. He had means of escaping in case one of them found him but he really didn't want to face his old boss. The man was going to be furious considering they were working for some ghoul that was head of another organization all together.

But he tensed after feeling a familiar presence behind him. But it was someone he knew from personal experience and they were more likely to talk before fighting.

"You know you're in loads of trouble right now, right?"

"I figured after I killed that idiot a few days ago… Road." Out of the corner flew a small girl wearing a light pink top and skirt along with black and pink striped socks that went up to her knees. She was carrying an umbrella with a pumpkin head on the bottom of it. Her blue hair was spiked up and it showed off the diamond pattern she had going around her forehead like Tyiki did.

"Honestly couldn't you have waited before offing that man, he was important in taking down the ghoul. I hated the creep as much as you did but he was needed." Mikk snorted at that and put his cigarette out along with putting his drink on the table.

"Are you telling me that I should have let him kill some of our soldiers then? We need them if we plan to wage that war she is all about. On top of that, that boy with Great Divide in his hand was about to do it anyway. I just sped up the process, that's all." Road sighed yet had to agree with him on some of the things he was saying. But orders were orders no matter how much they didn't like them.

"Regardless you killed him and now he is one of those sick puppets." Mikk was annoyed considering he knew who had him at the moment. Plus he had killed the fool to be rid of him but now he was back again. He shrugged, he would deal with it as soon as the problem came up again.

"Road, why are you here if you're not trying to take me in?" Road floated in front of him and asked,

"I want to know what you plan to do now? The war is coming and you will have to take a side and I wanted to know if you had one yet."

"I do but it's with the ghoul that everyone is so damn interested in. By the way did anyone say why they were interested in him to begin with?" Road floated on the umbrella and answered,

"It started when there was a meeting earlier this week,"

 _Flashback Start_

 _Road was sitting in listening to her big brother, the Earl, dealing with the members of the other two factions. One was the ghoul's and the other was a group made of different monsters and creatures. Each had their own abilities making them useful to the cause, what it was no one knew. Finally the Earl asked the question everyone wanted to know so badly,_

 _"What is so special about this boy that you're sending us on an all-out war against an entire race?" A small girl wearing a pink hoodie and covered in bandages stood in the middle of the room. She was looking at him with an innocent look in her eyes but everyone knew she was far from that. This was probably one of the strongest people in the room with her abilities as a ghoul alone._

 _"That boy is important to me. I have to get him into our group no matter what. But I do see your point, the problem for me is that he is growing stronger than any ghoul I have seen before."_

 _"So what… can we kill him or what?" This was coming from the cloaked man in the corner and he was radiating blood lust. Everyone knew outside of fighting the ghoul, he was useless but they needed him for now. But the minute his services ran out, Road knew that most of the groups would work together to kill him._

 _"No, I need him alive, your job is to weaken him, got that?" She stared at the cloaked man and he shuffled for a few seconds and took off out of the room. Screams were heard along with the sounds of bodies hitting the ground._

 _"That thing isn't worth feeding our people to him." Her brother was angry that he had to sacrifice his people to keep that thing fed. Looking over at Mikk, Road could tell he was close to killing the beast himself regardless how bad of an idea it was._

 _"So when do we start our campaign?"_

 _"It begins during the peace meeting and I want the boy to be brought to me or at least evaluated. Jason will be in charge of this campaign and his objective is to bring me the boy. I hope this won't be a problem for you?" Looking behind her, everyone saw a tall man with blond hair wearing a hockey mask. In his hands were some kind of pliers and he was looking at his leader with an insane look._

 _"Of course, I want to see how far I can push this brat until he breaks."_

 _"Then this meeting is over and you're free to move on with the rest of your day."_

 _Flash back Interruption_

"I know about that part Road… I was there, remember." He gave her a deadpan look but she just smacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot, I wasn't finished, you need to consider this as well."

 _Flash back Continued_

 _Road was about to head back to her playhouse but she then heard someone talking to the little ghoul from before._

 _"It's his Kakuja, I know it, Lady Eto. I'd recognize the transformation anywhere."_

 _"That's impossible though he would have had to eat another ghoul to get it, you know that." The other hummed and answered,_

 _"He only ate his mother but that would not be enough for the transformation."_

 _"Then what, you're testing my patience and that is not a good thing my friend." Road managed to make herself invisible and saw that it was a white haired man with red eyes and a red faced mask looking at the kid._

 _"It's a theory but I believe it's thanks to his new devil lineage and that all he has to do is eat in order to achieve this. However I'm not sure exactly how that is possible but it makes a bit of sense." The girl started skipping around the room,_

 _"Interesting, you are just getting better and better, aren't you, Naruto?" Looking back at her friend, she ordered,_

 _"Make sure that fool doesn't go off and kill Naruto yet. I want him alive so I can evaluate him myself." The white hair man bowed to her and disappeared again. She stood immobile and in a few seconds she said,_

 _"So when do I get to play with the new toy?" Out of the shadows came the cloaked man that was there before and he was staring at the leader with insanity in his eyes. He had one eye in his head that showed he was a ghoul. But the difference was he was barely able to look at his leader without feeling himself drift from one direction to another. The scariest thing about him was that he seemed to relish the idea of killing people more than saving them._

 _"You will go when I say you can go not a minute before." Road saw the girl in the hoodie was getting annoyed with him. The beast bowed its head and left the room again while killing more people in order to feed his endless appetite._

 _"Damn it, I'm really regretting agreeing to the snake's idea for splicing some of the boy's DNA with others to make this super ghoul."_

 _Road was terrified, this thing was made from the same DNA that the boy they were hunting was. She needed to escape and tell her big brother about this. What she didn't know was that Eto knew she was there, smiling after she left._

 _Flash back ended_

Tyki was shocked. The damn thing he killed was actually made from his DNA? This was insane considering that it was barely stronger than Road let alone be a match for him. But now that he was some kind of puppet, he might just stand a good chance against Naruto. But the boy actually was someone that he was afraid of considering he had the same aura that Eto did when he met her and she flared her power to everyone in the room.

Looking at Road he saw she was scared. This war was going to be bloody and she could tell already she would be one of the first people to die. While he had betrayed his faction he wasn't about to abandon his siblings like that so he would try to help. His king would be pissed at him later for it but she needed a place to stay and this was the best he could do for her.

"Does big brother know that you are here with me?" She nodded and sat down on the couch.

"He sent me here knowing that you would know some allies that could protect me." It was maybe the first time he had ever seen Road scared. He guessed even big brother knew her surviving the war would be impossible for her given her current strength. That and she was younger than the rest of them and they didn't bond with big brother like she did. Honestly he cared for her more than the others so it wasn't shocking he was trying to hide her away from everyone.

"Alright you can stay with me Road but please try to stay out of my King's sight until I can smooth things over with her. I'm on thin ice as it is and if she sees you, we might both be killed by the same person we're asking for help."

 _Sweets Shop_

Naruto was sitting inside of a sweets shop with Koneko as their first date. While it wasn't the most idealistic date site he had in mind it would do, considering the girl he was dating. She was looking through the menu and when the waitress came to order, she started listing off almost everything on the menu. Naruto just ordered some coffee with some extra sugar in it. Surprisingly that was the only thing that he could have that wasn't flesh and it would go down well.

After receiving his coffee and her getting her large assortment of sweet stuff, they started enjoying the peace they were having. However they occasionally got some giggling from the human customers thinking it was cute, them being together. Naruto finished his coffee and looked at Koneko.

"So Koneko-chan is there anywhere else you want to go after this?" Koneko stopped chewing on her the cookie in her hand and started thinking about it.

"Your place." Naruto was honestly shocked but if that was what she wanted who was he to deny her?

After confirming they were going to his place after this, they, or rather Koneko continued enjoying her meal. However Naruto's fellow peerage members along with Rias and Akeno were spying on them.

The girls had varying reactions to this date; Mio and Rachelle were simply jealous of Koneko;

Hokuto was watching in slight confusion as she felt her chest constricting itself and wondered why;

Martha was there only to make sure the girls didn't ruin the date and Yuno and Saeko were watching on in jealousy as well as anger;They wanted a date with him but they knew Koneko took priority on that list next to their King but she couldn't come without someone, like Rias, seeing her. Then Rias would know what family he served and cause heated political issues for them;

Rias and Akeno were watching on in jealously and sadness. They were jealous that Koneko was on a date with him and were sad because this was something they all did together in the past. Naruto would take either of them or both of them somewhere and they would spend the day together. But after the whole move to Kuoh and working on making Issei and Asia welcomed those times stopped. Now they wished for times like that again but they knew they wouldn't be coming around for a long while.

Rias was hoping to figure out who his king was since her brother wouldn't tell her along with the rest of her family. Sona had made contact with some members of her family and they said Serafall was ordered to tell them not to answer that question. Due to the tension around the situation she didn't want her family dragged into the matter. Especially if the whole thing blew up and tensions started to flare. So, she was left to watching him from the distance and hoping that during Parent's day at school tomorrow, something would come up.

Akeno she was the more devastated of the two. She knew what it was like to lose a parent and now the only person she could fully relate to wanted nothing to do with her. Plus he had some kind of replacement for her that was the daughter of the monster that attacked Kuoh. That upset her but she knew better than starting a fight with her there. Naruto would intervene and most likely have her punished for starting the fight to begin with.

They were all waiting for Naruto to pay the check and head back to his place. But after he did that he took Koneko by her hand and dragged her into an alleyway where he teleported back to his place in Tokyo. His peerage mates understood this and went back to their own places while Rias and Akeno were trying to figure out where he disappeared to.

After escaping his pursuers, he and Koneko relaxed at his place in Tokyo with him changing into some standard sleep wear and her changing into her own cat themed pajamas. He didn't laugh at her knowing that would lead to her shoving her foot up his ass for it. So lying on the bed, she crawled onto his chest to sleep with her ear to his heart. Naruto knew tomorrow was going to be hectic considering that it was Parent's Day and he had no idea what madness was going to follow.

On top of that Issei would be returning to school and this would mean that Grayfia would accompany him. So that should be interesting.

 _Kuoh Academy_

 **Next Day**

Naruto was sitting in his classroom waiting for the day to start. Most of the student's parents were there already along with Rias and her parents. They were looking at Naruto with sadness in their eyes. Both of them helped raise Naruto and he was always a sweet boy to them but lately he had become a cold and ruthless individual.

Before the class could start, the door opened and entering the room was Sirzech wearing his red suit and his wife wearing blue dress that showed off her beauty. Both of them scanned the room for a second and saw Naruto and walked up to him. Grayfia immediately hugged him and Sirzech joined them as well causing the devils in the room to be shocked.

Rias wasn't expecting this and saw the intimacy that Grayfia was showing contrasted with how she usually acted. She was cold and stern to everyone around her, even her husband and the rest of the family. The only one that saw her soft side was her son when they were in private but as of now it would seem Naruto sees it too.

Suddenly there was a little red missile that ran into the room and before he could stop it, Naruto was knocked over and out of his seat. Looking down at his chest, he saw a red hair boy with excited silver eyes. This was Milicas, Naruto's adopted little brother and the son of Sirzech and Grayfia. Leaning up he got to his feet with the boy standing in front of him with a bright smile on his face.

"Big brother! It's super great to see you again! You haven't visited in a while!" Naruto sighed figuring this would happen, considering his little brother had a tendency to want his time and attention.

Ever since he was a baby, Milicas was like this; wanting to spend as much time with him as he could. There were times when he was younger he had to rock him to sleep and even feed him when Grayfia and Sirzech were busy. Other servants desperately tried to take care of him but he would fuss until Naruto came in and took the crying child from them.

Funniest thing was his first words were 'Naruto' but it was more like 'Naru'. It was funny to see both parents heartbroken their child learned his name before calling him mom and dad. That day he saw Grayfia sulking alongside Sirzech. The weirdest thing was that she was pulling his cheek at the same time making Milicas laugh.

"Sorry about that I've been busy lately. Why are you here though?" Grayfia stood behind him and put her hand on his head.

"He insisted on coming after he found out you would be here today. While we tried to argue with him on this he wouldn't budge. Plus he would try to use some form of teleportation to find you anyways so we figured it be better to just bring him along to avoid that fiasco."

"Okay… well Milicas, class is about to start so why don't you go into the back and wait till class is over okay?" He rapidly bounced his head up and down to the point Naruto thought his head would fall off.

Joining his parents in the back, the class began the lesson, it was the history of Japan. It was boring and Naruto made sure to answer a lot of questions in order to show Milicas how intelligence was important when blending into society.

Grayfia watched the class with her husband and youngest child and she couldn't be anymore happy with him. He was showing his hard work off for them. She smiled and her husband was carrying a proud smile on his face. Milicas was making notes in his notebook for everything that was going on and what his brother was saying. She knew growing up, Naruto taught his little brother that the best way to do things is the smart way considering it was better to think things through instead of rushing into things.

Once the class ended and the students had some free time to show their families around Naruto decided to let Milicas ride on his back since it had been a while. Walking with him on his back made everyone gush at how close they were and this made Sirzech even sappier. That was until his wife put an end to it to avoid him embarrassing her in front of everyone here.

Rias and her parents tagged along as well and so did everyone else that was part of her peerage. Koneko went up to his side and immediately grabbed his hand, staring to walk with him. Naruto smiled at her and she had a small smile she gave back to him. Milicas was watching the two of them in confusion. Didn't his brother like Rias?

"Hey big-bro, didn't you like aunt Rias?" Naruto looked at his little brother and said,

"Sorry Milicas, there has been some issues lately with my trade in peerages and all that, we're not really on talking terms. I still like her but the thing is I just need some time to myself." Naruto shot her a look telling her that he was only saying this to avoid hurting Milicas's feelings and bringing up unwanted questions.

They were walking through the school and finally they ran into Issei and his two friends arguing about something in the gym. The story for the school was he was kicked out of the ORC for harassing some of the members and for causing Naruto to leave after a dispute. This lead to him being even more disliked on campus than before and even his friends were hesitant to talk to him.

But behind them was Serafall who was watching with amusement in her magical girl costume and her big breasts on display. Looking at them she waved at them,

"It's good to see you again Naru-chan." Naruto chuckled,

"Same here… so how have things been for you?"

"Terrible Sona-tan didn't tell me about this and I had to find out from our parents." He sweat-dropped at this. Just like Sirzech she was a sis-con of the highest degree. Truthfully he wondered who was worse, he thought Serafall was worse than Sirzech at times.

Just as the words were spoken, Sona walked into the room only to get smothered by her older sister. She was doing her best to stay in control of her emotions but that was hard for her. Sighing at her, he looked at Milicas,

"That is what I could have been with you, if you wanted me to be." Milicas was looking at the situation with horror and shook his head at that. There was no way he wanted to be part of a fiasco like that. His brother was super cool already there was no need for him to do something like that.

Luckily the room was devoid of humans, so a teleportation circle was activated and out of it came Mio and Rachelle who were smiling at Naruto.

Everyone that hadn't met them yet were shell-shocked at the two for the almost identical looks they shared with Rias and Akeno. Issei's buddies didn't see the teleportation but they saw two of the hottest girls on campus and were rushing at them. Before they could get close Naruto stood in their way and had a menacing look in his eyes. They turned around and ran out of the room trying to get away from the evil black haired devil.

Turning back to them he asked,

"What do you guys want?"

"Well the new member is up… but we might have lost track of her." Mio was rubbing the back of her head with an embarrassed look on her face. Rachelle was just smiling at him. Naruto's eyebrow was twitching madly at this and before the girls knew it they felt painful lumps form on their heads. Soon on their knees, they bowed before him begging for his mercy from his punishments.

Sirzech was sweating bullets. His wife already punished him a lot but it turns out her son was just like her. The man was scared at the thought of his youngest son turning out like this as well. A fire set in his eyes: he would make sure his son would not torture him with his vicious streak.

"You idiots! You left a girl with dangerous magic running amuck and you have no idea where she went?" Both girls gave small nods of their heads and this made him sigh. Great! His new member and she's out somewhere causing mayhem and destruction. This suckedd so he set down his brother who was pouting along with him letting go of Koneko. She had a stern look on her face signaling she was not happy in the slightest.

"Alright you two stay here don't do anything stupid either. Mother will be watching all of you in case you try to start a fight and that goes for all sides." With that said he teleported out of the room to look for his missing member and hopefully avoid some kind of issue later.

Millicas frowned at the loss of his brother; he wanted to spend more time with him. But he soon felt himself on the white hair girl's back; she would be carrying him.

"Thanks!" She looked behind her and gave him a small smile.

"No problem besides… don't we have a final member to go get right now?" Everyone looked on in realization except for Issei who was confused. He hadn't been at the school for a while so he was out of the loop of Rias's last piece.

Nevertheless they all headed off to the ORC building with Grayfia and Sirzech in tow.

 _Time Skip_

Naruto teleported into the ORC room after finding Sakura was using the infirmary beds to sleep. That was a relief in his mind considering he didn't know what her magic was capable of but at the moment, he was sure it was almost as dangerous as the Bael's Power of Destruction magic. It was capable of bringing back the dead and that thought was scary as hell for him. He assigned Martha to watching her because she was the oldest of the group and the only one he didn't have to keep an eye on all the time.

Arriving at the clubroom he used to be part of, he walked over to the door. Exiting the room he saw everyone except for his parents and brother were present looking at the locked door. Surprisingly Issei was there but he guessed his mother left him with a notice: screw up and they'll be hell to pay.

Walking up to everyone, he saw that the room was Gasper's room. Upon noticing this, he knew that Gasper was finally getting out. This was good and bad considering he didn't do very well with unfamiliar people. But Naruto was happy his father was finally letting Gasper out of his room at last. He missed the little cross dresser and wanted to take him outside like he used to.

He was the direct opposite of Milicas; he was shy and easily scared of almost everything around him. He would have to work on that with his little brother when he had the time because if Koneko or one of the other girls did it, they would probably scar the kid for life.

Upon opening the chains and door everyone heard a loud shriek,

"NOOOO!" Upon seeing the coffin lid shut Naruto knew he was hiding in there.

"Rias," Everyone turned around and was shocked that he was standing there without anyone noticing. "You forget? Gasper doesn't do well with crowds you have to ease him into this." Walking past her he knocked on the lid,

"Go away, I don't want to go outside!"

"So you don't want some homemade sweets then?" Suddenly the room went quiet and the lid opened a little bit. Gasper poked his head out slightly,

"Big bro… is that you?" Naruto smiled at him,

"Sure is, tomato lover," after hearing this the lid shot open. Gasper in his schoolgirl uniform crashed into him and started crying tears of joy.

"Everyone, this is Gasper, my mutated Bishop." Everyone was either not surprised to see this or were shocked beyond belief. Asia was just happy,

"Oh she is such a cute girl." Naruto laughed at this and looked at her confused face,

"Sorry to break it to you but little Gasper is a guy."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!" His two pawns and the new ones in the room were shocked by this revelation.

"But he's too cute to be a guy! Plus he should be wearing guy's clothes not chick's!"

"B-b-but girl's clothes are cute." Gasper was hiding behind Naruto after he saw the brown hair boy about to charge him. But one snap of his fingers and Issei back off immediately. Naruto looked at the poor little cross dresser and said,

"Gasper look, I know you don't like the outside but can you come out for me, please?" Looking at his surrogate brother, Gasper slowly nodded and hopped onto Naruto's back to enjoy the ride.

Naruto smiled at him while walking out of the room. But this lead to him facing off against everyone else and he said,

"Gasper is a shy person so please try not to rush him. Also he is a little brother to me so anything that upsets him… I make sure doesn't stay around for long." Everyone nodded at the message considering he was basically telling them: hurt the boy and they die.

Leaving the room he commenced with carrying the scared child through the school while leaving Mio and Rachelle with Akeno and Rias and the rest of the peerage. The girls were glaring at each other, Koneko was focusing on her sweets she had with her, Xenovia was watching with a blank face, and Kiba was watching with a bit of fear in his eyes. Considering the fact that if he said something wrong, it would be his ass in this situation. But he knew he had to make sure this didn't get out of hand so Naruto could enjoy his day. Gasper deserved some private time with his brother figure.

Rias was staring down Mio who was returning the look as well. Rachelle was smiling like Akeno and they were also staring each other down. The four girls were gathering some of their aura around their body in order to fight if the other made a wrong move or comment.

"So it would seem that you are being outranked by some new girl in your care as of today." Scoffing Mio replied,

"For your information she is new in the peerage with an unstable mindset and magic so it's better to keep her close in this situation. Also if I was you I wouldn't be talking such hot shit in this situation. Your brother only brought out your other piece after all the work Naruto did for you with the fallen angel."

"You mean Rachelle's father?" Like that there was dark and menacing aura filling the room. Rachelle's eyes were sharp with nasty intent in them.

"I will have you know that I care nothing for the pathetic lump of flesh. Honestly I was glad he was eaten by Naruto considering the man was nothing but a nuisance to me. Also the bastard killed my mother so I had a shot at revenge as well but it was great seeing him die by Naruto's hands." She had a small blush on her face remembering the pain he put her father through.

Rias was looking at her with disturbed look considering this was way too much like Akeno in this situation. But she let the matter drop when Grayfia returned to them to bring Issei back with her to the Underworld for more training. After saying a proper greeting while leering at the girls he left. This left the issue at hand but they soon felt their signatures glowing. So the girls teleported where they needed to be leaving Rias to wonder how she could talk to Naruto again and explain everything to him.

 **Underworld**

Naruto was standing inside the main throne room of the other Maou wondering what was going on. He had got a summons from Sirzech's pawn to come to him in order to discuss something with him. So after dropping off Gasper with Martha to make sure he gets back to Rias, he was off. Not before promising Gasper some brother time along with meeting Milicas as well considering he was his sibling as well.

Kneeling in front of the four Maou's in front of him, he saw Sirzech with a smile on his face as did Serafall.

"Naruto… after discussing it with the elders, the rest of us have agreed that due to your victory over Kokabiel a few days ago, it would be best for us to promote you. So congratulations my son, you are now a high-class devil with your own peerage set." Naruto was stunned by this announcement so he did the only thing he could do; he fainted.

 **Chapter End**

 **This is the end of the chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Honestly it took me a while to do this since there wasn't a whole lot going on in this chapter but I will be explaining some things in the upcoming chapters for you guys.**

 **Ddraig's new host situation.**

 **His peerage set and who is probably going into it.  
And the next chapter after getting his set will be all about Hokuto so rejoice she gets a chapter all to herself. **

**Crowfeast out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hokuto's adventure**

As of now, Naruto is in the Lucifer castle playing with his little brother Milicas. Said little brother had wanted to spend some time with his older brother after him being gone for so long at given times.

Grayfia thought it was a splendid idea since she had not seen her two babies playing with each other. She found it heart warming that the two children she has loved as much as her husband loved spending time with each other and with her. But like any mother, she watched them like a hawk to make sure they were safe and nobody tried anything funny with her kids.

Grayfia remembered when Milicas was born she had Naruto there with her alongside her husband. She was trying to calm down her child from all the crying but due to her being exhausted and her husband trying to recover from his hand being broken, there was nothing that could be done effectively. But Naruto stepped up and asked to hold him and he managed to get him to sleep after rocking him for a few minutes but he woke up shortly afterwards.

In those moments, his brother started giggling and reaching for him shocking Naruto because at the time he believed he was a monster, and to see someone innocent wanting him was new. From that moment on, they were brothers and they would love each other more than anything else and do whatever they could for each other.

Naruto took the role of the caretaker when his parents were busy, mainly because he was the only person his brother enjoyed being around. Within a few months of his first birthday, he was considered to be Milicas' favorite person when he said Naruto as the first word. So from then on, he vowed that he would do whatever he could for his brother no matter what.

Today, though, was different. She could tell something was bothering her son more than anything before. He was not sleeping as well as before and he always checking on someone every time he had some free time. It was starting to bother even her and her husband to the point where he was assigning other members of the peerage to watch him while they were not busy. Their investigation into his behavior revealed that he was looking into some background information about the church and some experiments that had been performed by a former Church member, Valper. This drew their attention because the man was dead and so they were trying to understand what he was looking for.

Grayfia had talked to her husband about this and he told her it was better for him to come to them about it. But she disagreed with him saying it was a mother's duty to take care of her child and make sure he has no worries. While that was an unrealistic goal in her mind, she was still going to try and lessen his burden. So entering the room she coughed catching the attention of both of her sons.

"Milicas, could you please leave for a few minutes please? I need to talk to your brother for a bit."

"But mom!"

"No buts, please leave." The red hair boy pouted for a little before finally leaving the room, pout still on his face. She swore he took after his father too much and it concerned her. Looking at Naruto she saw he was ready for whatever she was about to say. So gathering her energy she began,

"Naruto, you've been distracted lately,"

"Yeah, well I've been doing more research into the deals that Valper has committed over the past few years and something doesn't add up in my mind."

"What is it?"

Naruto held a filer to her and when she opened it, she saw it was the research lab that was located where Hokuto was found.

"I've been over the file so many times but I can't find the piece of information that explains why she was there. She knows something but I can't find out what it would be since the memories she had before are gone after her death." Naruto gestured air quotes when he said death showing he was being sarcastic about the term.

"Well that is true, but what is the thing you're really looking for?"

"I'm trying to find out where she is from and why she was taken from there specifically." Grayfia nodded and reviewed the file herself. Until she saw something that stood out,

"It say's here that she was offered up by some village located in Rural Japan that is hidden from the modern world."

"How did you find that in seconds? I've spent... weeks on these folders."

"Because you exhausted yourself so much that you didn't even notice the obvious. Whereas I wasn't looking for anything specific and I've not nearly killed myself over this folder in general." She closed the folder and smacked him over the head with it causing him to groan. "Next time, ask for help instead of taking everything on your shoulders. You have your king and the rest of the peerage but if you don't have them then you have us. Remember that you're my baby boy and I will do anything for you."

"Thanks mom," he closed the distance between them and hugged her, tightly snuggling his head into her breasts. His eyes became heavy to where in a few seconds he fell asleep standing in her embrace.

"Sleep well my baby." She summoned a chair and sat down with her oldest child sleeping on her lap. This was the most peaceful she has ever seen since he first showed up in the house. Especially since when he first met everyone in the family he either approached them in fear or reacted in negative fashion of sending someone into the wall with his rook level strength. But right now, she could see he had grown up a bit but still had the same feeling of fear of being in love and being close to people with personal feelings.

One day she was sure her baby would get past this problem and manage to become stronger from his experiences but until then she would be there for him.

Sirzech teleported into the room to see his wife and oldest child cuddling together in a big comfortable chair and he could only smile at the display since this was the dream he'd had since he was a child: To have someone that would love his children even if they were not of their blood and would care for them more than anything in the world.

"He is so peaceful right now, isn't he?" Grayfia looked behind her and smiled at her husband.

"Yes, this is something we rarely see: the softer side. But I like it more than anything because it shows me that we are doing something right."

"True, so did you find out about the file?"

"Yes he was trying to find out more about Hokuto and hopefully find out why she was a victim of the experiment." Sirzech sighed,

"Figures, our son would put everyone first before his own health. From what I heard, he stopped taking the pills and is now feeding on flesh."

"Is that a problem, dear husband?" Sirzech could see the edge in her eyes. It was one that said the wrong thing would land him in a world of pain.

"No dear, I'm just telling you what I've been told so that you would be aware. You know this changes nothing and I still love my baby boy more than anything in the world."

He approached both of them and hugged her and his son, because no matter what people thought or believed, he would always put his family first. He couldn't do that with his sister since she was his sister and that would cause unnecessary problems for his position but with his son, he had a right to defend him first above all else.

Hell, his father and mother did everything they could to keep everyone from even getting close to him and even so much as a negative whisper of his heritage has led to them hunting the unfortunate gossip down and nearly killing them for it. Even Lord Bael loved the boy because he showed him the errors of his ways when he saw how his mother treated him and what she tried to do. This brought him out of his arrogance and he started to slowly get together with his son to try and reconnect. The damage was so great it would take a century for him to ever have a good relationship with his son and mother but he was willing to wait for that day even if he had to die for it to come.

Sirzech saw his wife had fallen asleep with her son and smiled at them before going over and turning of the light and warning that everyone stay away from that room. For now, he would skip some paperwork and spend time with his youngest son after all he needed one person that would not punish him for stupid things in his life, thank you very much.

 **Kuoh**

Rias and her peerage were wondering what was going on.

Her brother informed her that Issei was returning to the school but he was not allowed to be part of her club anymore. Not that it bothered her too much, to be honest it was perfect in her mind. His habits were unnecessary and caused tension between some members of the peerage. Plus, Grayfia added that he was doing work whilst there and she was checking on him once a day to make sure he was doing school work more than he is doing anything else like peeping on girls; if he was she would beat him black and blue.

But now, she was facing off against the rest of Naruto's fellow peerage including the new girl Sakura who was looking around the room with child like curiosity. The group mentioned she was mostly stable but something small could set her off so to be cautious when dealing with her. The only people who seemed to be able to deal with her are Naruto, their king, and Martha.

Right at this moment, everybody wanted to talk about the potential of going to the familiar forest where she knew her peerage went but her new rook hadn't been there yet. But this group wanted to go with Sona fighting them as well for the right to enter the familiar forest.

"As I've said before Rias, your group already visited the forest while mine was forced to wait."

"Sona, you lost the match fair and square so I don't see the problem."

"Regardless of what you both think we are in need of finding are own familiar's in the forest. Most of your peerages are already full of members with them." Mio had her arms underneath her busom making them appear bigger than before. This drew the attention of Saji who blushed from seeing those large breasts. While he still had his heart set on Sona, that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the large breasts of the woman in front of him.

Momo grabbed his ear and twisted it almost sending him to the ground screaming in pain.

"Saji, please pay attention."

"Okay please stop twisting my ear!" Mio could only huff. This was not her business, whilst she might not be the highest ranking member of the peerage her lineage made her a big deal. Although being the demon king's daughter had gifted her with enemies, she did have some perks. Her power was capable of erasing most of her enemies with her thoughts and sometimes her aura alone.

Her father loved her very much and was not the cruel person they made him out to be. His love for his mother was the biggest example since he put her desires and wishes before anything else. Even turning to her when she needed his comfort and taking care of his precious daughter. He was hated by the other demons for this leading to his generals turning on him and aiming to kill him and his family. In this process they managed to kill him but they died in the process leaving behind their successors to deal with the problem down the road. So she went on the run where she ran into her best friend, Rachelle, who suffered from similar losses and they soon began their long travels. Then after years of running they finally were cornered by the demons before Naruto showed up and saved them.

While she liked to view herself as a human, the truth was she was demon and demons were attracted to power; she was no exception. Since Naruto radiated power, she naturally followed but the biggest thing for her was that she could see the pain he was bearing from the group. Never letting someone else carry his burdens, opting to take it upon himself. This was what really made her want to know him more and then become more attached to the point she wanted him to be her other half.

"Rias, maybe we should let them go get their familiars, you never know how this will play out for us in the end." Rias looked at Akeno and saw what she was hinting at.

If they did this that meant they would have a favor to call in later for when they wanted it. One could be Naruto talking to them about what was going on with him and spending time with them again.

"Fine, you can all go to the forest but you all owe me a favor for this that I will cash in later."

A spell circle showed someone was teleporting into the room and out of it came Naruto. He was wearing his usual outfit of a black hoodie and jeans. His mask was around his neck but they noticed his appearance as a whole seemed to have changed. While he usually was rigid and ready for a fight, it seemed at this point he was more fluid than usual. But then again Rias and her peerage knew he was spending time with Grayfia and her brother along with her nephew and they knew his thoughts better than anyone in the world. Plus it was with them, he became closer after he came out of his shell and started spending more deep time with them than everyone else.

Naruto looked around the room and acknowledged everyone but he gave Koneko a kiss on the lips showing the passion rarely seen. After kissing her, he turned over to Hokuto,

"Hokuto we need to take a trip."

"Where to master?" Naruto gave her a small smile,

"Your home village, my dear." Hokuto's eyes widened at the mention of going home. She started seeing things from her past but she was unsure what they was due to how blurry the memories was.

Hokuto quickly snapped out of the thoughts,

"Thank you master, shall we go off then?" Naruto nodded but before they could leave Rias stopped them.

"Naruto… can we please talk?" Naruto turned to her and then to the rest of the people present.

"What?"

"Why are you acting so cold to us? I know we screwed up but please just give us a chance to be friends again."

"Just so you can hurt me again? No thanks." Naruto turned away from her to try and hide the pain he was feeling.

The truth was that he still truly loved Rias and Akeno but he had to keep strong. If his enemies knew about his love for them then they would be in danger and he wouldn't wish that on them. Plus he was still coming to terms with the transformation he was going through. His instincts were running rampant and he could barely control himself in this new form.

His father had brought him outside to observe this change and he attacked on impulse rather than control. In this instance, his father managed to fight him off but he mentioned that Naruto still needed time to gain control. So to avoid changing again, Sirzechs told him to control his emotions more and try to stay away from things that could trigger the change. The only issue he could come up with at this point were his problems with Rias and Akeno, which was causing his emotions to rise to the surface too many times.

"Yes, I don't care what everyone here thinks because I want to know what is going on with you. Why are you ignoring me after all the attempts to talk to you again?" Naruto summoned his eyes and stared at her,

"I can't be around you for personal reasons. Please stop bothering me... please,"

"But you teleported into the room, so how is that her fault?" Akeno raised the question.

"True, that is something I could have controlled better but I need Hokuto to come with me. This is a personal mission and I can't waste a second more."

Naruto walked over to Hokuto and grabbed her arm,

"Lets go." With that statement, they teleported out of the room. Rias sighed, that was what she was expecting. But what she didn't expect was another teleportation circle and out of it an angry Seekavira.

"You've been snooping around my queen too much Rias, I think its time we talk King-to-King."

 **Unknown location**

A red hooded child figure was sitting on the roof of Tokyo looking over the city. She was watching as people below her were running around and enjoying their lives. Honestly she envied humans at times for always being able to connect without a false reason. Most interactions were genuine compared to others and she truly wished she could understand them more.

"Lady Eto," turning her head she saw her friend standing there waiting to say something.

"Speak Tatara."

"Jason has begun making his moves through the underworld and gathering more of our supporters. Should we really be wasting all these recruits for something as small as this."

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"To be honest, yes. Why not send the Earl's men instead to measure his potential."

Eto stood off the roof ledge and made towards Tatara. Within a second, she was in front of him and slamming her fist into his stomach. He kneeled over in pain before she slammed her opposite hand into the back of his head sending him into the roof.

"Never question my orders. Everything has a purpose - you just don't see it yet. Now is there something else?"

"Ugh - yes someone wishes to speak to you right now." Out of the shadow came a man with rings in his eyes. His hair was spiky orange and he had piercings all over his face.

"Greetings Lady Eto." While the man claimed the title of a god, he knew Eto was a true god compared to himself. While his eyes made him strong her powers were capable of countering them and even bypassing his powers. So he was no fool, this girl was a monster and would kill him if he bothered her too much.

"What do you want Nagato?"

"I'm here to inform you about the recent additions made to the creation Orochimaru has made."

"Tell that snake demon that if he fucks this up, he's dead. I'm getting really annoyed with his constant changes to my little pet project." Eto honestly thought the beast was useless. It didn't fight like he did but focused more on feeding more and more in order to satisfy his blood lust.

His strength was on par with someone in league with Jason but against her, he wouldn't even get a scratch in. Especially since one of the summoners had to resurrect him from the dead and implant new changes to his body to keep him from dying easily again. On that note, damn that bastard from Earl's faction for doing this; it set them back a while.

"I understand what you are saying. I've tried to stop him from doing more but he has ignored me." Eto was curious as to what he was getting at.

"He has taken parts of your blood and added them to the beast." Within seconds he found himself pinned to the wall of the building leading to the staircase.

"I'm sorry... my ears must not be working, what did you just say?"

"He - cough - he took some of your blood and added it to his little project." Eto's eyes radiated power as slowly crushed his windpipe.

"What have I told you guys about messing with me?"

"Not to!" She nodded and dropped him on the ground.

"Tell Sasori to take his pet back and make sure my blood is erased from the beast. The last thing we need is a monster that can cause so much devastation that it draws everything with a brain cell to our works."

"Of course my lady but what about Orochimaru?"

"I will be dealing with him personally... is that clear?" He nodded and disappeared again in the shadows. Tatara walked up to Eto,

"You really don't want that thing being stronger than you?" Tatara found himself kneeling to her height thanks to her nearly crushing his wrist.

"Don't you dare think I fear that beast! It is nothing to me but a means to an end! I want him for more personal reasons than you'll ever understand!"

"Than share your wisdom with me Lady Eto." He felt the grip on his wrist loosen but she still had him in her grasp. He didn't dare pull his hand away to avoid angering her more.

"Very well, his only purpose is to fight Naruto and lose."

"What but why waste all the resources on him?" She smiled behind her bandages,

"Simple, this is something that I want to know from him and the only way to find it is by giving him the greatest challenge of his life in the form of this monster." Tatara wasn't sure he still understood the objective but didn't raise his voice to her.

"By your leave Lady Eto?" She waved her hand at him and returned to her original position on the roof. He disappeared in the shadows and she was looking over the city again.

"Naruto Lucifer," a smile broke out beneath the bandages, "what an interesting person I can't wait to meet you."

 **Mountains**

Naruto and Hokuto had finally arrived at this village that was said to be Hokuto's home. It was massive but well hidden, showing that it was still behind most of the modern day terms of clothing. So the minute they entered the village they were given strange looks of confusion and interest since the denizens had never seen outsiders like them before. Most of the time, places like this were protected by the Shinto gods but apparently the people did something that caused them to stop caring and leave them to their own devices.

Naruto saw some people were looking more nervous at seeing them but then they saw Hokuto and panicked before running in another direction. Seeing this, he motioned for her to follow him and they quickly raced off in the direction that the panicking people were going. Approaching the group, they entered the largest house in the entire village and yelling could be heard.

Turning to Hokuto, Naruto said,

"Stay here - I'll be back after I see what's going on."

"Okay Naruto-sama." He sighed, that honorific was something he wished she didn't add.

Heading into the house stealthily, he managed to make it past the guards until he found the main hall of the house.

It was housing a brown haired aging man and a woman that looked a lot like Hokuto but was blond instead of white haired. Shockingly enough, there was another girl next to them but this one was blond and she had a yellow and white tipped tail behind her looking around the room in boredom. Her green eyes screamed bored and were on the verge of shutting from how boring the atmosphere in the room was. The next thing he noticed about her was that compared to Hokuto, she was probably as well developed and just a sexy but the difference was that her outfit was a singlet that was covered by a purple yukata. The outfit was opened in the front to show her tight singlet showing off her breasts' size and how bouncy they looked.

The man that was on the ground bowed his head to the elderly man,

"Sir I have terrible news!"

"What is it you fool?" He looked up with a panicked look,

"She is back! Hokuto has returned!" The man looked like he was about to have a panic attack, the woman, Naruto guessed was his wife, looked terrified and angry, and the teenager looked surprised and happy.

"That's great sister is back!" The mother stared at her daughter,

"Dear, that is not a good thing. She is back for some reason and that is only going to cause us trouble. After all if the village finds out she is back they are going to wonder why she is the only one to have returned. This could lead to political problems for us and the loss of reputation."

"But that is my sister you are talking about. You're telling me you're more worried about your damned reputation rather than seeing your daughter?!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to your mother!" The blonde turned to the elderly man,

"No, I'm not taking someone disrespecting my sister even if she was born without our family's ability to turn into animals." The blond quickly stood up and walked out of the room in a huff. Naruto saw that she seemed to genuinely care for her mother but it was confusing why Hokuto was neglected.

"Dear, what are we going to do?" The man gave her a stern look,

"Simple, we are going to chase her out of the village and if worse comes to worse than we will kill her." The mother looked distraught but she sighed,

"You're right, we can't afford to lose everything after we finally became the biggest family in the village."

Naruto's eyes glowed red and if he didn't put on his mask and cast an illusion spell on himself, he would have been seen for sure. Then he would rip them to pieces before slaughtering everyone that agreed with their mindset. But he could feel it, his control was slipping and his **kakuja** was trying to come out but he quickly regained control of himself and disappeared. He needed to find Hokuto.

 **Hokuto**

While she was waiting for Naruto, she saw the villagers starting to surround her and noticed they gave off a familiar vibe. One that generated anger and disappointment something she was sure she knew more than anything else. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks,

 _Flash back begins_

 _She was standing in the middle of her home and she was being stared down by a blond woman and an older man. Each was wearing faces of disgust and disappointment while a small blond hair girl was watching her in worry. She could see the mother about to say something but she just closed her mouth and walked away, shooting a disappointed look at her._

 _The father however walked up to her and slapped her. She was shocked, why was she being hit?_

 _"How could you embarrass our family like this? Do you know what this could do to our family's reputation? We could become laughing stocks, your mother and I would become outcasts by the traditional society."_

 _"But Dad," Another slap met her cheek causing her to crash to the ground nearly crying._

 _"Don't ever call me that, you're no daughter of mine. I herby disown you of everything including our family lineage and restrict you to the house unless told otherwise. Disobey me and you'll wish you were never born. Do you understand little bitch?" Hokuto didn't look up at him but she slowly nodded while waiting for him to leave. He eventually did leave her alone and the tears continued to flow down her face._

 _The blond hair child walked up to her and quickly hugged her,_

 _"Sister, I'm sorry that happened. I never wanted that to happen to you. No matter what mother or father say I will always see you as my sister and care for you more than anything in the world." Staring up at her sister with teary eyes, she spoke,_

 _"Thank you Yukikaze."_

 _Flash back ends_

Hokuto felt something sliding down her face and realized they were tears.

Why she was crying was unknown to her but she did remember that she was born in this village. She was named after her great grandmother since she was born with snow-white hair instead of blond hair. She was heralded as someone that was the strongest and greatest of their clan and could do things that were not natural by any means. But this meant she was the same thing but her parents thought it was tracing back to their family transformation into animals. When she failed to do this her parents disowned her and treated her as a servant to the family rather than a child of theirs. They beat her if she failed to do something or questioned them in any way.

However, her sister was considered royalty being a blond wolf child and succeeding her as the heiress to the family. She asked for her sister to be her personal servant and their parents agreed. But she only did this in order to avoid having Hokuto being beaten by her parents and to have someone to play with again like when they were younger. But all things come to an end and that is where her memories were still fuzzy.

"Hokuto?" Turning around she saw a fully grown-version of her sister.

"You are... Yukikaze?" The blond smiled with her tail waving behind her like a pet excited to see their master again.

"Big sis, you really are here!" She ran up to Hokuto and hugged her tightly causing Hokuto to show confusion in how to act. Remembering seeing Naruto doing it with some of the other girls and Seekavira when they slept together, she slowly brought her arms around her and hugged her tightly as well.

"I can't believe it sister, you're back!" Hokuto broke the hug and gave her a confused look,

"Back from what?" Yukikaze was shocked by the question.

"Back from the determine camp they had you at. Mom and dad said they sent you there as a means to appease the church but I was not a 100% sure on that claim."

"I was not sent to a determine camp, I was at a church but it was for illegal experiments." Yukikaze was shocked with what she heard.

"What did they do to you?"

"Not sure myself but it has something to do with killing me and then bringing me back from the dead to be a weapon of some kind." Yukikaze was furious to put it simply, her love for her sister evolving into a need to protect her and avenge her suffering by killing her torturers.

"But I was saved by Naruto-sama who freed me from my cell and brought me into the peerage of his king."

"So you are a devil as well then?" Hokuto nodded, her sister shocked her again with a smile,

"If that is what you are happy with I will support it." Hokuto felt her tears flowing down her face again and was confused with the unusual feeling in her chest.

"I do have a question though." Hokuto looked at her sister and she smiled a teasing smile, "this Naruto-sama - is he hot?"

"I'm not sure... he is not on fire... oh, but he is attractive if that is what you are asking."

"Oh sister found herself a hunk; can't wait to meet him myself." Yukikaze then noticed the crowd was starting to surround them and most of them were giving off negative emotions, which was unsettling to her. Most of the children were gathered in another part of the village so only adults and older teens were present at this point.

Before she could move her sister, she saw her parents walking through the crowd with anger on their faces.

"How dare you show your face here, you failure?!"

"Hello father." The man snarled at her,

"Don't ever call me that, you bastard. How someone like you was born of my blood is a mystery to me."

"You're right dear, how could someone like this even come from us - it's saddening." She started shedding tears to gain the support from some of the other women in the crowd and the anger of the men.

"Mother, father what are doing here?" Yukikaze knew her parents didn't hold her sister in high regards but this was something that was almost ominous. Like a foreboding feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"We are here to fix a mistake that we should have when she first died."

"What do you mean mom, dad! What did you do to my sister?!" Her aura was starting to flare forcing some of the villagers back but they were not getting away from Hokuto and Yukikaze. She withdrew a sword from her personal sleeves, ready to fight to protect the sister she just got back.

Hokuto however was remembering something else,

 _Flash back_

 _It was dark, rain was falling. She was tied in the center of a group with her father staring down at her with anger._

 _Another group of men were waiting for them to finish, one of them was the main scientist that was torturing her and working on her to no end while in the lab._

 _"Today, we pay our debt to Mr. Valper but first to complete the agreement and rid a stain on my family I shall end the life of this mistake." Raising his sword he pierced her heart causing the blood to start filling her lungs,_

 _"Farewell trash, may you serve a greater purpose in hell."_

 _Flash back ends_

Hokuto looked up and the feeling of shock and anger flowed through her for the first time in her life.

"You! You killed me." The statement shocked Yukikaze, but seeing her father's face, she realized that it was true and he did it without a second thought.

"Yes, I did it, I thought you would never remember this but no matter. I'm hear to remove you from this world again and erase the final stain on our family." Yukikaze brought her sword in front of her older sister who had collapsed from everything finally hitting her and the memories starting to flow back into her.

"If you don't move brat, you will join your sister in hell! Don't you understand this is for the best!"

"No this is to save your reputation for not having a child that could turn into an animal! Big fucking deal who gives a shit about that stuff!"

"You ignorant brat, how dare you?!" Their mother entered the bout, "Can't you see this is a sign of weakness in our blood and we can't have it!"

Naruto appeared in the middle of the group wearing his mask on his face. Yukikaze watched the man who just appeared out of nowhere but saw he was checking on her sister.

After checking her over quickly, he said,

"She is in shock, nothing to really worry about she is going to come to soon."

"Another outsider! Get out of our village!" The elderly man was about to approach them but Naruto already covered the distance between them, his mask coming off his face. Once removed, he showed his red and black eyes scaring the man stiff.

"I was forced to eat my own mother because she was trying to kill me as a child but you, you're worse than her. Even in some sick, psychotic way, it was a way of showing me she loved me even if it was the worst way of doing it. You however, you don't love your children hell probably not even your wife, all that matters is your family image. That is something I shall never allow to harm my fellow peerage member and more importantly my friend."

"Then you shall die with them as well!" before the blade could be raised everyone started hearing something out of place.

Laughter, it was ringing through the air all coming from Hokuto who was sitting on the ground with an almost insane look in her eyes. The nearest one charged at her with his axe raised above his head to bring it down on her head. Hokuto's red and black eyes stared at him then he exploded in a shower of blood when she quickly swiped her left hand at him.

The rest of the villagers were terrified but Yukikaze was not, this was something she saw coming considering her sister was now a devil. Most likely all of the adults were going to be slaughtered and she might have to help with it. While she didn't really hate everyone here, they brought it on themselves when her father and mother sentenced her to death for protecting her sister. Aiming her blade, she started quickly decapitating some of the people around her as well.

Naruto snapped his finger and out of his back came two red tentacles which quickly pierced two of the elderly men trying to blind side him. Leaping into the air, he came back down with both tentacles piercing another set of men with ease and then expanding to cause them to explode. His tentacles then came back in and he started killing people around him with his kicks and punches before taking bites out of some of them. He hadn't eaten in a few days so he was starving.

"Cannibal!" The father charged at Naruto but Hokuto saw him coming so using her magic she gestured at the people around her and they exploded in showers of blood. Then she dashed past some of them, decapitating them with her free hands as she was going by.

"You will not hurt Naruto-sama!" Her left hand pierced his ribs and he started coughing up blood. He had enough strength to try and bring his sword down and cut off her head. But when the blade met her neck it shattered,

"I'm not human anymore father, I'm something greater than anyone one of you could imagine." Her eyes glowed with power and her power started going through the ground causing the nearby buildings to fall apart from the decay.

"I'm the Corpse Princess! I'm a true immortal born from the dead body of Hokuto to be used as a powerful weapon! But I'm choosing my path and that includes me killing you two and leaving behind nothing of this village!" Without hesitance she broke her father down the middle and splattered his blood over the entire ground allowing his body to fall in pieces.

Her mother seeing the carnage quickly ran back to the compound in hopes of having some divine being protect her from what was going on. But when she arrived at the house she saw Hokuto standing there with a dark smile on her face,

"No more running 'mother'"

"Sweetheart please." Hokuto grabbed her by the mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Die with some dignity mother."

Her screams could be heard all across the village scaring everyone before Naruto and Yukikaze slaughtered them.

 **Hours later**

Naruto had to admit the whole situation got out of hand quickly. But luckily things worked out well for them. The village was no more and the children of the town had their memories erased and placed in different homes around the world to be better taken care of. Luckily there were not many kids there so that was not much of a hassle. The problem was waiting for Hokuto to finish slaughtering some of the remaining citizens since she held them responsible for being sold to those bastards in the church. While Yukikaze wasn't all for the kill fest, she understood that that was her way of cooping.

In the end, they both had eliminated a handful of people in the last few hours and the ones that were hidden really well were found by Hokuto while she was tearing down the buildings. Soon there was nothing there to say there was a village of any kind.

Hokuto had returned and she was in a more mind broken state than before but there was a feeling she had of relief. She finally remembered who she was and was ready for the future.

"Thank you Naruto-sama."

"It was no problem I'm glad you're coming to terms with everything that has happened to you." Hokuto nodded and looked over at her sister. She said she wanted to come along with them but she wanted to join Naruto's group instead of his king's group.

Naruto agreed since he was getting his pieces and with them he was sure that he would get her as someone high ranking in his peerage. The piece would most likely one of his main pieces.

"So Yuki, Hokuto are you ready to go?" They both nodded but Hokuto walked up to him.

"There is something I want to do first before we head home." Naruto raised an eyebrow but he saw her grab the sides of his face and locked lips with him. He even felt her tongue digging deep into the back of his mouth. After kissing him she backed away with a small smile on her face.

"I love you Naruto-sama so I want you to be with me. I don't mind sharing." Naruto sighed,

"We'll see how that works out with our king Hokuto-chan." She smiled and soon they teleported away from the remains and wound up back at the school. But this time he saw Rias, Sona, and his king standing in the same room as each other.

"Naruto," looking at Seekavaria, "We need to have a group conversation so please have a seat."

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey this is a shout out to some people help with ideas for all of my stories and have stuck with me up to this point so here they are:**

 **DarkKingMarcel**

 **Monkeyman9835**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD**

 **Oritizale317**

 **PhoenixLord42**

 **Amart11 and Amart 11's girlfriend**

 **Lewamus Prime 2017**

 **WelshDragon18**

 **JadeVader**

 **TheGod'seye**

 **If you don't see your screen name on here and you helped me out its nothing against you I just can't remember your screen name at this time. So PM me if you see something you might have helped me with in one of my stories and I will try to mention you later on. Also here is the character chart for this chapter:**

 **Yukikaze-Dog Days**

 **Mio- Testament no Maou**

 **Rachelle- OC I own**

 **If there are other characters tell me and I will update this chapter with the new characters and where they are from.**


	7. Chapter 7

Replaced

Chapter 7: Captured and Torture

Naruto was looking through the meeting going on at this moment and the tension. For the most part, he saw his king Seekavaria glaring down Rias and Akeno and this was starting to make him nervous. While he was a high-class devil technically he didn't have a peerage set just yet because he hadn't visited Ajuka. But the real reason is that no one other than the Maous, his mother, and his King knew about his promotion. This probably explained why she was willing to confront Rias at this point because he was not a low or mid class devil anymore. Meaning he was free to do as he pleased in this situation and she couldn't force him to leave.

"Naruto," Turning his head to Rias he saw her and Akeno were looking at him with an imploring look. "We just finished speaking to your king but we wanted to hear your opinion on the situation at hand." Naruto rubbed the back of his head,

"It doesn't matter what you and my king wanted to speak to me about."

"This does matter!" Rias slammed her hands on her desk forcing Seekavaria to glare at her.

"How about reigning in your temper?"

"Ara how about you learn your place?" Akeno had lightning coming out of her hand and she was ready to make a move on the king in the room. But Naruto's king was not intimidated in the least bit.

"For your information I'm not intimidated by someone like you. It is pretty common knowledge among the High-class society that you are some kind of Fallen Angel-Devil half breed. Honestly, I'm far from being intimidated by someone of your status or ranking in this life."

"Want to test it?" Akeno's eyes were getting darker by the second and her aura was becoming noticeable. Naruto knew that if the situation continued at this rate he was most like going to see a full out war coming out of this situation. So wanting to maintain the peace he said,

"Look the reason why my king is telling you that there is no reason to talk about the situation is because of what I talked to the Maous about."

"What happened?"

"Simple I was promoted to a high-class devil and I'm allowed to start building my own peerage while also staking my own territory in the future."

"What!" Rias was shocked, this is not what she was expecting for this situation and thought that knowing his king would make him nervous. She would then convince him to come back to avoid his king from having some political trouble from the Gremory clan. But now that he is a High-class devil he was literally the same rank as her and Seekavaria. While maybe not holding the same amount of prestige he was someone to respect in this sense. His power was recognized and the fact that he was the last real ghoul in the world or at least known this meant he could need a harem which leads to the other clans getting in on this. Having the powers of the ghouls and the chance that they could possess the same skills in the future was too good to pass up. Plus the elders would push for this especially considered he is considered the son of her brother and Grayfia. But if she knew one thing from past experiences while her brother acted like a goofball the truth is that he would never allow something to happen to Naruto in this situation. Plus Grayfia was known to kill people for daring to harm her child or daring to speak ill about Naruto on a moments notice. That is why her cousin mentioned that his father lost one of his son's to her when he talked ill about Naruto and called him a parasite. This lead to Grayfia slaughtering the fool and warning Lord Bael coming near her children or speaking ill about them would lead to their death. Sirzech back her up on this and Lord Bael knew better than to cross the family that ruled the underworld even if they are considered the oldest and purest of the pure bloods.

Back to the issue,

"But Naruto what about us?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her,

"What about you guys?"

"How are you going to monitor the things here in Kuoh while having to form a peerage. You need a cover-,"

"Don't really need one I have my own club remember? I'm just going to use it as a means to hide them there. Plus I'm doing some trading Seekavaria to take the girls out the peerage and use them as my own. That way she can form a new peerage with my extra pieces instead." Seekavaria sighed, it was true out of most of the peerage there was probably only one that was not loyal to Naruto exclusively. The rest were only with her because of Naruto and without him there there was no reason for them to stay. Naruto told her even if that was the case then he would help her find a peerage of her own set and upon doing so she would trade her the pieces until she was in the same position she is currently.

"Naruto-,"

"Rias I'm tired of telling you this I'm not interested in dealing with you and Akeno lately and want to get some sleep after a rough day today."

"Naruto please, we only want to get back together with you. Maybe not as lovers but please we want to be friends again."

Seekavaria looked at her queen and knew that he was really considering it. She was not going to stop him if that was the case but she was going to remind these girls that she was the wife not them no matter what. At the same time, she knew Naruto was almost always on edge with his emotions on a hair trigger so he needed more people to talk to. If he has Rias and Akeno along with Koneko around with Kiba then he could finally get use to things and finally be able to put this part of his past behind him. Then he would only need to deal with his past with his mother and finally he could be a peace.

There was so much unknown about ghouls there was no telling what could set them off in any situation.

"Rias, Akeno I'm not sure we can be the friends we were as children but I guess I will consider it." Naruto got out of his chair and left. Rias and Akeno smiled that they at least had a chance but Seekavaria glared at them,

"Neither of you forget this, he is mine and I'm not going to let anyone take him from me." Seekavaria took off leaving behind the two girls to think about how they were going to bond with Naruto and what they had to do get back on good terms with him.

Tokyo

Naruto arrived home and was ready for some sleep but then he sensed something in the room with him.

"Hello little Ghoul." Before he could react he was hit from behind and his world went black. Standing in the shadows was a blond hair man wearing a white suit and with a suit that was gray and red.

"So this is the one that Eto was interested in so much?"

"Indeed Jason." Turning over he saw his informant was a man that was a servant to the Seekaviria' girls family. Apparently he accumulated a huge debt with their people and in trade he agreed to let the debt go as long as he told him where to find this ghoul he was looking for. But he never said anything about letting him live so with a crack of his fingers he put one of his blue tentacles through the man's stomach and beheaded him with the other one.

"Well then time to get going." He picked up the brat and put him in some special magical cuffs to prevent him from escaping if he tried to wake up. Doing this Jason took off in a blur of speed leaving nothing behind but the servant's dead body.

Road appeared from the shadows terrified out of her mind,

"I've got to tell Tyikki!"

Next day

In the ORC club everyone was gathered at the request of Mikk and everyone could see the man was on edge.

"Mikk what is it?" Mikk was looking at his king and he was accompanied with Road as well. In this process, she questioned who she was and why she was here but he explained she was his sister in the clan and that she was joining their side in fear of the war coming. This was the safest way to protect her from what was going to come so it was better she was with him. Knowing this, Seekavaira mentioned they were going to have a long discussion about this later on.

"Road tell them what you told me." She turned to the room that was consisting of Grayfia who was dropping off Issei, Sirzechs who was bringing his son to visit Rias, Rias and her peerage, and the rest of her peerage and the girl joining Naruto's peerage after he got his pieces.

"I was at Naruto's apartment keeping an eye on him and once I saw him arrive he was attacked by a ghoul named Jason. He was there with one of your family's servants and after confirming that some kind of debt was cleared he was killed on the spot by him. He took Naruto and fled the apartment leaving me with no other option but to tell you about this."

"Why didn't you stop him Ms. Road?" Grayfia was furious, someone kidnapped her son and they were planning something with him. They were going to wish they didn't cross her when she was done freezing them and breaking of every limb they have.

"I'm not strong enough to fight a psychopath like Jason, he is a monster in his own right. I mean Sirzechs and Grayfia could slaughter him but with Naruto so close there was no telling if he would use him for a human shield to protect himself from damage."

"I see," Sirzechs was trying to keep his temper in check, he was so close to revealing his true form to the rest of the room. More he was worried like his wife about their son considering he was in trouble but knew him going there could be considered an insight of war.

"What are we going to do though?" Road coughed,

"Well the truth is that I know where they might be but getting inside is going to be a problem considering it is going to be crawling with ghouls."

"I see, then that is going to be a problem." Rias was letting her aura show and so was every other girl in the room. They were angry and enraged, they were done playing it nice and wanting to find out where Naruto was. Their love interest was in danger and most likely being tortured by someone that was a monster even among demons.

"He is located at the Bird Nest which is nestled in Tokyo and most likely they are in the Roost that is the center piece of the entire building."

"Then it is settled," Rias stood up from her spot and her eyes were glowing with power, "Brother I'm going to get Naruto back with or without your permission. There is no reason for me to leave him there and there is no reason this is not a declaration of war against us." Sirzechs smiled, his sister was finally using her head this was a declaration and this was right to slaughter charges.

"Very well but be warned if you don't have him out of there in 24 hours then the rest of us are going to show up and get this finished got it Rias?" Grayfia nodded her head and Milicas ran up to his aunt,

"Be careful and please bring big brother back." Sirzechs looked over at the locked door and knew that the little dhampir would want to save his brother as well.

"Also I'm thinking it is time to release your last piece Rias make sure they are safe and let them know they what they need to do to save the brother they love." Rias was shocked but agreed right away and this lead to the group strategizing how they were going to break into a heavily fortified location that was host to an army of ghouls.

The Roost

Naruto woke up, he was looking around where he was until he saw a giant man standing in front of him with a hockey mask on his face. He was grinning under the mask, he could tell he was.

"Hello little Ghoul how are you doing? Glad you finally are awake. Now we can begin our special time together." He reached over for his pliers and within seconds began his work. Naruto tried to not scream but the minute one of his toe nails was ripped off he released a high pitch scream. This caused him to catch his breath and glare at the man with fury in his eyes. If he could just activate his Kagune then he would be able to smash this guy. But something was stopping him from doing this,

"Like it brat? This is a special drug that prevents you from activating your ghoul abilities and the same time keeps you from using magic. So lets get to the next toe shall we," he grabbed another toenail and ripped it off by the roots. This caused Naruto scream again. This went on for hours, the nails were being ripped off the roots of his foot and he was screaming every time it was happening. After running out of toe nails he went to his fingernails next and this caused him to feel more pain from this.

Naruto could feel his body shutting down but he was hit with a vicious hook to his body waking him up again and forcing him to react on instinct to the pain in his body.

Next Jason walked over to his box of torture and started rummaging through it looking for something,

"Do you know why the rest of the ghouls are wanting you more than anything else in the world?"

"No I don't but I'm guessing your going to tell me asshole?"

"You are a cocky little shit but okay allow me to tell you. You see it was something your mother had that made her valuable to the rest of the ghoul race as a whole." He turned around and showed that his toenails had grown back along with his finger nails.

"What the hell?"

"There it is brat, a healing factor. It is something not born in every ghoul, only about 2% are born with something this unique in their body. You are one of those 2% but you fall into an even odder category considering you are born with it through your mother making it stronger than the one she had."

"Yeah and what does that bitch have to do in this conversation?" Jason laughed before showing him a jar with some kind of insect inside of it,

"You really don't know do you brat? Well let me tell you then, your mother was doing the one thing any mother would do for a baby, protect him and making sure they are ready for the threats in the future."

"How is trying to eat me qualifying to this!"

"Simple," he turned around and took the insect out and then the bug crawled into his head causing Naruto to scream at it burrowing into his ears. "When you were born brat, your mother loved you but your father knew what you were going to become. So to appease Eto he reported you might have the same healing factor she did but before he could bring you to us he was killed by your mother. She then ate him and then took you away into hiding. Then she trained you to be stronger to the point that she realized you were the only one that could win against us so she forced you to kill her and eat her to become stronger for this fight. Honestly, I think she was smoking something and that it was going to head but who cares you are here now and that is all that matters."

Naruto was trying to not focus on the bug in his skull and trying to see the truth in his words. But he was not sure if that was the case, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that maybe he was right. His mother, she did things to make him a stronger ghoul. But he didn't see it at the time but hearing it from someone that knew what was going on made sense. But he was worried, what was going on in his head then why did she never say these things and just jump the gun. He tried to think more of it until he felt Jason smashing his arm with a metal pipe forcing him to scream once more in pain.

"Another 23 hours and you will be begging for death, how fun."

Outside the Bird Nest

Rias and her peerage were gathered with Seekaviria and her peerage along with Road at their aid. She had flown over the building and used her special vision to see inside the building and know who was there and how many of them there were. Coming back down she looked at the group,

"We are looking at about 80 armed guards with ghoul powers only reaching about mid class level. Honestly they are only dangerous in numbers honestly and if we are not careful they could overwhelm us if we are not careful." Rias nodded her head and looked at her fellow king,

"How do you want to play this?"

"We are going to split into two different groups and charge in at two different directions. Doing this would allow us to split their forces in two directions and we could try to get to Naruto while cutting them down quickly."

"Agreed," Rias glared at the group that was sitting at the front entrance and gathered some of her magic into her hands, "Lets get this started. I want to get Naruto-kun back as soon as possible." The group nodded their heads and soon Seekavaira's group took off to the left side of the building while Rias was heading for the right side of the building.

Upon entering the right side of the building they saw three ghouls with assault rifles and they panicked,

"Intruders!" They aimed their guns and fired but Rias casted a barrier to stop the bullets with ease. But she fired a single ball of destruction at the group of ghouls leaving nothing behind of them. They started making their way down the hallway until Kiba saw four more ghouls down the hall,

"Let me deal with these guys my king." He summoned his sword to his side, the Sword of Rebirth, and within a blur was gone and he was beheading the ghouls with quick precise strikes. They tried to fire at the blur but he never got a chance considering his head was rolling on the ground while bullets were going into the air and into the walls. He finished and saw three more ghouls appear with their tentacles out and some of them having guns following behind them. They opened fired on Kiba but he dodged the bullets and took out some of the gunners while Koneko came in behind him and slammed her fist against one of the tentacle ghouls sending him crashing into the wall. Doing this she duck under one behind her and slammed her leg into his breaking it on impact. Doing this he gathered some chakra into her fist and fired a ball of blue fire causing him to hit the wall with a vicious thud. Another man jumped,

"Die cat bitch!" Koneko narrowed her eyes but he was bisected by Kiba in trade for his comment.

"Not a polite way to speak to a girl would you say?"

"I'm a woman." Kiba laughed lightly knowing that comment was infuriating to her considering she was a woman in a sense. Plus Naruto treated her as one considering she was his main mate in this equation.

Appearing down the hall was more men with guns and some female ghouls using their own kagune and ready to fight. But Akeno appeared in front of them with a dark smirk on her face. With a flick of her wrist they were hit with holy lightning and sent crashing to the ground with a thud.

"You shouldn't have taken my Naruto-kun assholes." More lightning was coursing through their bodies causing them spasm and beg for mercy but she was not going to give them any. She was down right pissed and more importantly furious with how things were going. While they were making progress but it seemed that the more they killed the more that showed up in this case. Asia was providing healing if they got tagged while Xenovia had took off down the hall and within seconds they saw a small horde of ghouls falling to the ground with her landing on their bodies. She was covered in blood with her blank face looking at the rest of them knowing that she killed them but it did not bother them.

Rias was sure as things were going things were going to move along well, but she noticed that one of the ghouls managed to sneak behind her and was about to shoot her if not for Gasper being there. He activated his eyes and froze him on the spot,

"Good job Gasper." She sent her spell at him and he was turned into dust from the impact of the spell.

They had cleared most of the left wing but they could hear more ghouls coming their way and they glared, this was going to be more time taken up killing them.

Seekaviaria's peerage

Like Rias she was running into problems with the ghouls popping out of nowhere and starting to rain down on them like cockroaches.

She had killed a few with some well placed water spells and using some other spells necessary to damage their numbers. But it was her peerage doing the most damage in this process and it was terrifying.

Mio was standing there with her black and red aura glowing around her and chanting something and soon several gold magical circles appeared in front of her and fired at the Ghouls wiping them out quickly. With some of them being turned into ash from the attack. Next they saw Rachelle slaughtering several of the ghouls with nothing more than some holy spears and leaving them gapping for breath until she stands on their necks and snaps them with her heel. She laughed while doing this and was enjoying them being slaughtered like bugs in her mind.

Hokuto was doing the same thing only she had a small smile on her face the more she killed. Her attack was either punching a hole in their chest, ripping them apart limb by limb, or just using her magic to make them explode from the inside. Sakura was using her own magic to turn them against each other and forcing them to slaughter each other without a second thought. Saeko was cutting them down with her demonic sword and growing hotter and hotter from the brutal slaughter fest she was performing. Yuno was taking their guns and shooting them down while at the same time cutting them down with ease. Hokuto's sister was doing the same thing as the rest of them but only she was producing fire spells through her Yokai bloodline and slaughtering them like this. Martha was cutting down the ghouls that dared to approach her king.

Tykki was using his magic to blast holes in his enemies and even reaching inside of them and removing their hearts without them knowing how he was doing this.

Overall, the peerage was slaughtering with great effort but they were worried about the Queen with him being held hostage by the psychopath leader of this group of ghouls.

Naruto

Hours, he had been tortured for hours at a time. It had to be at least six hours since he was kidnapped and held hostage by the ghouls. But he felt his mind waning and wanting to get over the mind control of this psychopath. But then he heard the man say,

"We will continue this later, I have something to take care of something right now. If we are lucky then we are going to finish our meeting chao."

Jason left the room and Naruto felt his mind finally giving out, he finally felt like he could sleep but then he realized that he was somewhere in his mind. Feeling a hand he was forced to look up at the woman that he knew more than anyone else,

"Hello son."

"Mother. What are doing here?"

"Checking on you. Do you remember now?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change any of my personal feelings for you."

"I know and I'm happy you found someone special in your mind. Please, promise me the one thing, remember who I was to you a mother who sacrificed everything for you."

"I will mom." He broke out of his cuffs and with a quick reaction he slammed his jaws on her throat. He felt her tears running down his face and his hair started losing the dark color again and he felt himself getting lighter. His hair returned to blond he remembered everything he really felt.

"Everyone I'm sorry." Tears ran down his face, "I left you all behind because of my own selfish pride. I promise, I'm coming back and this time I'm going to make things right and push past the darkness. Wait for me, Koneko, Seekavaira, Mio, Rachelle, Hokuto, and," he saw the flashes of Rias and Akeno, "wait for me my crimson princess and my favorite fallen angel."

Back in reality Jason had come back into the room,

"Bad news brat, I got orders to take you out and take care of your friends outside. Maybe I will slowly kill that girl you like so much what was her name? Koneko right?" He was laughing and was ready to reach down and strangle the brat but before that could happen he heard something shatter and then a kick to his face. He was sent flying by the kick and crashed into the wall. He got out of the rubble and saw the teen that he was nearly torturing to death was blond and his eyes were kakugan activated with his eyes already turned,

"Let me show you fool why it was a bad idea to threaten my friends." He leapt at Jason forcing the man to summon his own kagune but he never got a chance to move with one of the tentacles pushing through his chest. He wondered, how did this kid get so fast in such a short time. He knew he was strong but nothing like this.

He was forced against the wall and then felt his own tentacles slashed to pieces before he was pinned to the wall more than before.

"You wanted to know what made me so special other than my healing factor right? Let me show you the true power of the Ghoul Race," Soon his armor was returning over his body and his tentacles took on a more menacing form with them becoming thicker and stronger.

"No not a Kakuja!" Naruto grinned,

"Yes fear me fool because you are my next meal."

Rias and Seekavaira

Both groups had managed to make it to the roof and were closely approaching the Nest that was supposedly holding Naruto hostage. But before they could get close Tyikki shouted,

"Move!" Everyone did that and saw that another ghoul had appeared and with him was a group of other ghouls. Each one was looking different from the others but they looked like they were being led around by a small girl with a pink hood and tape wrapped around her body.

"Well isn't this interesting. It would seem the devils are here for their own."

"Can I eat them ma'am?" The beast wanted to eat the group before his challenge came from his other portion.

"No, we need to wait for the guest of honor." There was an explosion in the dome and out of it came Naruto who had his mask around his neck and was carrying the hand of Jason in his free hands.

"Greetings ghouls, I think it is time we get acquainted."

"Ha! I knew you could kill that weak fool."

"Surprising." The fake ghoul ran at Naruto and went for the kill with a single punch but he dodged out of the strike and slammed his hand into his neck. He hit the ground with a thud but before he could move Naruto's kagune came to life and remove his head from his shoulder with an axe at the end of the tentacle. He turned to Eto and she stared back at him.

"So the strongest ghoul meets the one that is the first half-breed in existence, how interesting." Eto smiled and soon the showdown of the two strongest ghouls was about to begin and no one was going to stop her from seeing if she was going to finally find the Ghoul King.

Rias frowned and so did the other girls this was going to be a showdown with the strongest ghouls facing off against Naruto and they were ready to jump into the fray if necessary.

Naruto growled and soon his kagune roared to life,

"Let's rumble!"


End file.
